NDS Series Episode 2-Eye of The Storm
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: After the fiasco with Cole falling into the gorge, it seems Jays next in line to reach his dragon status, that is, if he wants to. He seems to be afraid of something, but what? This also seems to draw him more to Nya, making them closer than they were before, and it starts to get on Kai's nerves. They are not alone as it seems, Pythor is back and he seems to take interest of them.
1. Chapter 1: Fears and Schemes

Jay was awoken to the smell of pancakes.

His mouth watered as the sweet aroma reached his nostrils, a smile curving at the edges of his lips as the smell grew stronger in the air. It was only a matter of time before he awoke to the sound of a horn being blasted through his eardrums, startling him enough to make him fall out of the bed. After his ears stopped ringing, he heard someone mocking him, Coles laughter came to meet his ears and he looked up to see the teasing face of the earth ninja, the prank horn in his hands which had so rudely awakened him. "Have a nice sleep, huh Jay?" Cole asked, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Jay grumbled and pushed his face away, making him fall onto the floor, Cole gave a low moan making the blue ninja smile with confidence. "You know that was pretty good, but know that I'll always get back at you with pranks," Jay teased, sniffing the air again for his beloved aroma.

Cole noticed that he was smelling around, and after he pulled himself up from the wooden floor he stated, "Oh yeah, you missed breakfast, Zane made pancakes, usually when its Zane turn to cook you wake up early."

Jay yawned, "Guess I lost...track of time, I _was _gonna sleep in til noon, yet _someone_ decided to wake me up early, I mean what the hell man cant you let a man catch a few winks?" Cole smiled, regaining his happy mood, its one of the first since that incident back at the gorge, ever since then he's been more enjoyable, he almost became like Jay, it began to scare the others a bit and some even began to ask if Cole was replaced overnight. "Anyway, aren't you gonna come eat? I mean, you have to fill yourself up so you don't starve throughout the day. Besides, Zane made your favorite type of pancakes with blueberries inside," Cole stated.

That almost made Jay want to dance, but he controlled himself, Cole awaiting his answer, "Of course, of course...don't freak out, just gotta, remember some...things."

Cole looked after him as he left their bedroom, his smile fading for the first time in weeks, "It isn't about...your dragon status is it?"

Jay paused, not wanting to think about it, hiding his grim expression. Weeks ago, he had just found out he was next in line for reaching his dragon status, it was an interesting topic around dinner, and people kept giving Jay excited looks, especially Cole and Kai who had already reached there's, and as Andrea was explaining to him the basics of reaching it, he couldn't help but notice Nya's sorry eyes. She looked remorseful at him, as if he were going to die, something Jay didn't understand. Did Nya believe the same thing that happened to Cole months ago would occur to him too? Or did she just worry about, other things...

Jay never really got to understand why, he was going to confront her about it but he thought it was best to leave her alone. Since then, Jay has banished the idea from his head, and really never liked the idea of talking about it. Other than hating the idea of reaching his dragon potential, some part of him was excited to reach it, kind of the slight bit of determination Cole had while being stuck inside that pit for a week, it took powerful courage to finally get it out him, so what, did Jay have to be struck by Andrea's staff to turn into some reptilian? The thought made him shake, chills running up his spine, it was too risky, and who knows what might have happened to him _if _he survived. Still, Cole was here, all flesh and bone, not a single mark on him, well, unless you count the healing cuts and bruises he gained while in the face of survival and battle, he's lucky to be standing here today.

"Helloooo?" Cole called again, Jay almost forgot he was there. He cleared his throat, "Well, I...no, not exactly, a dream didn't come to me at all, why are they supposed to?"

Cole was a bit surprised at his quick words, and his tone of voice, however he shrugged it off and replied, "Andrea said to me that whenever you _do _have a dream relating to having wings or a tail, or at least anything dragon related, your transformation is bound to happen somewhere at that time." Jay stared at him, nodding slightly, swallowing back his fear, "Ok then, thanks for telling me, I'll keep in check."

Cole nodded in reassurance, understanding from Jays voice that the ninja of lightning felt somewhat afraid of this, Jay was relieved he didn't ask. "Well then," the earth ninja started, changing the subject, "best be off to eat then, I'm going to go meet the others with the dragons, Kai was going to watch a hatching today, you can come if you want."

Jay smiled, his worries fading away, replaced by the thought of little baby dragons, "Sure. I'll be there." Cole grinned and headed off, and with that Destiny's Bounty grew silent once more. Jay made his way over to dining hall, where a platter of delicious pancakes was set along with a sausage, eggs and a bottle of syrup to go with it. Jay helped himself to the meal laid out before him, pouring the syrup onto the pancakes and stuffing them into his mouth to enjoy, the sweet flavor of flour, milk, butter and blueberries melted on his tongue, his face plastered with a crummy smile. He helped himself to some eggs when he spotted a note that was settled beside his platter he hadn't noticed before. He wiped his hands free of any stickiness before taking the note in his hands to read, unfolding it, he stated aloud:

_Dear Jay, _

_You overslept, and I didn't dare think of waking you, so please enjoy these pancakes and eggs I made for you made out of blueberries, just the way you like them _

_~Nya and Zane _

At first, Jay was awestruck at the signatures, not only had Zane prepared the meal but also Nya, maybe she had told him to make it for him, usually Zane would be notified before he left out any extra portions despite his decision to oversleep. _Well that's awful nice of her _he thought, then being hit again with another _Or did she just do that out of fear for me going to die?_

Of course, the idea was silly to him, but that day when they were all discussing what was to become of him, Nya seemed to look worried for him, why? Did she know what was to happen? Or was this just just him over-thinking it? "Maybe shes really just keeping things to herself, I better stop thinking about it and finish this delicious breakfast," Jay told himself. Upon eating, he remembered he had to meet the others at the breeding grounds to watch the hatching of dragons. Jay quickly ate and dashed out the door without putting anything away, he was in a rush after all. Lily awoke to find the platter there, not surprised. She cleaned up the area without a word said, going back to bed not wanting to be disturbed. _

Miles away from the ninjas location, the snakes have moved their choice of lair to an abandoned storm farm, which seemed far better than the ruptured terrain. Pythor had become much saner, he had to show the snakes they fared better with him, he couldn't lose himself in the heat of a crisis, otherwise the Serpentine were doomed to fail, like last time. He growled recalling the past, why had he been so foolish, his insanity blinding him from the truth, making him ignorant and feeble. However, Skales made himself take the blame, and in a way, that pleased Pythor, for one thing, the Hypnobrai did trick him with a fake plan, he had the right to be responsible.

But right now, was not the time to think, he had to find a new and improved plan to get back at the ninja, he had already composed a way to subdue them as a way to weaken them which would've brought the snakes more power, but how to do it was out of question, he was stumped and he didn't like that. "No more games," he muttered, eying the wall, which was littered with plans. "There has to be a way to drain their powers, one of which is most powerful is the Universe Ninja, who has control over every element and ever power in the universe as it seems, why not use that against them?" he spoke aloud. A Hypnobrai who had been closely listening to everything made a mistake of answering, "We...already did that ssssir."

Pythor jerked his head towards the snake, his tone loud enough to be a shout, "Did I ask you?!" The Hypnobrai jumped and ran off to carry out his business somewhere else. The Anocandrai shook his head and turned back to the wall, it made him think better, none of the Serpentine knew why, they suspected he got things from the walls, but that would be silly unless there was something on it. "Think, think!" he told himself, pressing his cold fingers at the temples of his head, giving them a good rub. _The ninja have to have a weakness of some sort...taking their powers wont be easy to do, lets see there's the fire ninja, now his sister is the true prize, but I wouldn't want to end up like old Garmadon no, we then have, the white ninja, the cold, calm one...hm, no he doesn't have enough potential to be a threat although he is pretty sneaky...nevermind! Ugh, those ninja always come out on top, they must have a weak spot! The black ones been used, sure enough he wont be used again now that that plans failed...so the blue one, hm...again, the red ones sister would be the prize yet still it wouldn't be very... _

Pythor stopped, his eyes widening in realization, a smile spreading across his face, "Why...that's it!" He turned away from the wall, slight chuckles entering the halls, making the snakes stop dead. Pythor turned to all of them, his grin wider and more foul, "Get your nets ready boys...we're breaking two love birds _apart_." _

**(Finally I'm able to update! Well it seems Jay has some slight fears of death it may seem...or is this really the case? What was Nya really feeling when she looked at Jay that day? And what is Pythor planning to do? So many questions, but that's where the story begins. So, did you guys like the first chapter? I must admit, I loved how this came out, but if there's anything wrong with it you can just tell me in the comments, I wont be judgmental, after all, I am in a hurry to get to a concert starring moi, that's right, I play an instrument, so uh, I just hope this is enough. Until next time, have a Wonderful Wednesday guys, and thanks so much for reading this first chapter) **


	2. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Ok, I'm so deeply sorry about this, this was totally uncalled for. After writing Kai's Chicken Wing Song (which I thought would be a good idea since its October, and well, all the other fandoms have horror fics to be feared by hence Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, you get the point) I seem to have encountered a virus, it was pretty bad and by the time my computer got fixed it was late, but I hope you guys can understand...**

** Ugh, you guys are gonna hate me for this, but hey, tomorrow, I have no school so guess what? I'll update early, not to worry. I also have to remember to fix a few errors in Chapter one, looks like I'm up to a tight schedule, though I hope you guys can accept this...and I thoroughly appreciate that you do, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow :), again I apologize...**

** Best of wishes **

** ~A.S.**


	3. Chapter 2: Baby Dragons and Shippings

"Aw, its so cute!"

The guys were hanging by the breeding grounds, Filenna, the breeding ground keeper (a Fire Dragon), was poking at one of the many shaking eggs. Andrea had her video camera, Kai and the others were merely watching with excitement. "Wheres Jay, he's missing this!" the fire ninja stated.

"Right here."

Jay came in just in time to see the first dragon hatch, Kai made a sound that made Cole snicker, the dragon had poked through its egg shell and walked out into the world. "Welcome to the world, little one," Andrea stated, petting its small head. The dragon cooed and rubbed its head against her fingers like any animal would, responding to a kind gesture. "Its so tiny," Jay commented, kneeling down to get a closer look, the dragon gazed at Jay in curiosity, its tiny head leaning to one side, like any curious infant, Jay chuckled.

The rest soon began to break out of their eggs, and soon enough the grounds were packed with at least dozens of baby dragons. Kai was feeling himself getting licked by an infant fire dragon, he found himself laughing. "Ah! Quit it! Hahahha!" he stated, trying to avoid its cuteness. Zane was carrying a small frost dragon in his arms, she seemed to like his subzero temperature skin, causing her to fall asleep in his comforting cold. Mountain had even come to join the love, and a few infant terrain dragons happened to find him as a nice place to climb, the earth dragon hardly happened to be bothered at all, Cole laughed.

Jay only watched them from afar, not seeming to want to get close to the dragons, although they were cute and lovable, somehow the lightning ninja felt uncomfortable around them, other than that, they began to remind of him about his transformation.

"Jay?" the blue ninja jumped at the voice, he turned to find Andrea standing there. He let out a sigh of relief, "For a second I thought you were one of the guys." A look from the universe ninja told Jay she was unamused, however, she shook her head and chuckled, taking the joke. Jay was glad he got out of that one, one blast from that staff of hers and he would've been a goner. However, Andrea sensed the fear in his eyes, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to hang with one of the newborns? They love to be played with and I'm sure they'll enjoy some of your jokes."

Jay almost smiled, but avoided her gaze, trying not to look depressed. "I just don't seem comfortable around them, I feel weird...you know?" he stated. Andrea raised an eyebrow, Jay could tell she was confused, he let out a frustrated groan, something Andrea didn't understand. "You sure did get a lot of sleep last night...had any funny dreams lately?" she asked. Jay hid his face, "No."

Andrea narrowed her eyes, trying to get answers out of him, "Anything that scared ya?"

"No," Jay spat, his tone was growing more furious, he could tell what Andrea was trying to get at.

For a moment, there was silence, Andrea rubbed her chin and began to think, she knew Jay was obviously troubled, but if she asked any more questions, the man might snap, no she had to observe him further...but not now. So instead, she changed the subject, "How was breakfast?"

Jay sighed in instant relief, he answered honestly, "Well..."

"You know the people who made it for you?" she asked.

"Well...yeah," Jay hesitated, staring at the ground, "Zane and..."

He paused, Andrea then knew, she looked at Jay with remorse, "Nya...right?"

Jay nodded, the girl put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you haven't heard from her in a couple of days, you miss her talking don't you?"

The blue ninja nodded, "Yeah...she used to always talk, now shes rarely around, I cant even remember the sound of her voice...I miss her..."

Andrea sighed, she did as well miss her sister. Even though she was right now with them, it still felt as if she was a ghost, Nya rarely spoke anymore, its like her spirits had been knocked out of her...was she going through something? Andrea glanced at Jay, an idea forming in her head, she got a look of mischief in her eyes. "Hey, Jay?" she began. The blue boy turned, "Yeah?"

"Maybe what Nya needs is a little company, she has been in her room for far too long, and also shes been hanging around where the fire dragons dwell." Andrea pointed towards the far end of the island, Jay followed her fingers direction, she then said, "maybe a friend could help her get back on her feet."

Jay looked at her, and gave a weak smile, understanding what she meant, though confused at what she meant by "friend." "Perhaps...your right, I should probably try to make her feel better...thanks, Andrea," he stated. Andrea just gave him a brofist and smirked, "Anything for a pal, man."

The young man smiled and ran towards the farthest side of the island, Andrea couldn't help but show a smug grin of achievement. "I did good," she muttered, chuckling.

**(Well, looks like Andreas a fan of Jaya! (Its a good ship! Nothing will make me change my mind!) It also seems she leading them to more drastic measures, including romance, not talking about the naughty stuff, but hey, its a Rated T story, anything can happen. Anyway, I hope this chap was good enough to meet you qualifications, and also...BABY DRAGONS! ERGHHH X3 SO CUTE! Also the sound that Kai made was what I would call a "fangirlish scream", hehe, oh well, tomorrow we get to see Jay and Nya bond, and some sneaky snakes spy, and just a heads up on next week, I might be able to write a Halloween NDS short on the day of the national holiday, right after I score some candy, also, Trick or Treat! Until next time, have a Five Nights at Freddie's Friday guys! (I hear number two has no doors, God save us) Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Romance Through the Breeze

Nya was sitting before Inferna's grave, alone, the wind howling around her, her only company. The chill breeze indicated that winter was fast approaching, but even though without formal protection, Nya didn't seem to care for the cold.

The samurai just simply stared at the late dragons tombstone, reading the words engraved deep into the stone:

_Here lies_

_Inferna_

_January 14th, 1495-December 26th, 2011_

_Great companion, friend, and mother_

Nya sighed, her ears then picked up a faint yelling in the distance, she turned around to see Jay running towards her, he was shouting her name. "Jay?" she questioned, eyeing him with confusion. Jay finally made it to her spot, he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, silence remained between the two until he finally spoke up, "Hey...(pant)...Nya."

Nya looked at him anxiously, "Uh...hey."

Jay sat himself beside her, not even realizing what she was doing, "So...uh-*clears throat*-h-how ya been?" At first Nya wasn't sure what to say, she just looked at Jay with a worried expression, then gazed back at the grave to avoid his eyes, she felt uncomfortable around him for some reason, only a part of her knew why. Jay looked at her thoroughly, his smile faded almost immediately upon noticing the silence coming from Nya, "Hey...you ok?"

"W-Wha? Oh, yeah...yeah, I'm fine," Nya sputtered, throwing Jay off. Now the blue ninja instantly knew something was wrong, he drummed his fingers on one of his knees, trying to think. _Why is she acting that way towards me? Should I not be here? Does she hate me? _The thought almost made Jay want to cry, but he had to remain a cool state, if he wanted to make Nya feel better he should start focusing on her rather on his own problems. So he let out a sigh and decided to change the subject, "So...anything, interesting going on lately?"

"Well, not exactly interesting, but some things," Nya replied, quickly, again hinting her nervous behavior. This made Jay worried, he wasn't trying to frighten her, he was just trying to keep her mind off of whatever it was she was thinking about, whatever was making her a total wreck, she looked really anxious the way she responded. So again, he tried moving onto a different topic, one that might make Nya forget things, "Hey, have you heard of any good movies lately? I hear there's a new Starfarer out in theaters, boy, Lloyd would love to see that, wont he?"

"Yeah," Nya stated, seeming distracted, Jay frowned, and the two were silent for a while. Nothing but quiet remained, except for the frigid wind howling beside them. Nya just looked at Jay, as he awkwardly stared up at the sky, she gave out a silent sigh and began to think to herself. _Oh Jay...why do you always have to get yourself into trouble, this dragon transformation is bound to end you up in some serious danger...I just don't want you to get hurt... _

She looked down again, at Inferna's grave, rethinking her thoughts _You might end up like poor Inferna, or hurt like Cole...oh god there's so much bad to come out of this...I cant let you get into trouble, heaven knows what I'll do. _Nya looked up at Jay again, and this time he was looking back at her, she nearly jumped, startled, "Uh um..." Jay just stared back at those beautiful, chocolate eyes of her, entranced in her beauty, Nya couldn't help but keep her eyes locked the same, his jet blue spectacles keeping her in place, and his dimpled face and cutesy nose, she felt the urge to kiss him. _No that'll be weird _she thought instantly, brushing the thought out of her mind. The two suddenly realized they'd been staring at one another for an awful long time, they quickly looked away from one another, avoiding eye contact, both their cheeks turning rose red with blush. Silence once more plagued upon them, until of course Jay broke the silence, "Sorry...bout that..."

"Its fine," Nya reassured.

"I just, got lost in your candy eyes," Jay stated, making Nya raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Jay then realized he made it weird, "Oh! Uh, I meant...chocolate...chocolate eyes...hehe...your eyes don't look like candy, their not delicious I just said they looked like chocolate-I mean-!"

Nya chuckled, stopping him, Jay found himself to smile, finally he made her laugh again, things were going totally awkward. When her giggling died out, she just sighed and grinned at Jay, "I guess they are the color of sweet candy bars...just don't tell Lloyd, you know how he gets when he hears the "C" word."

Jay laughed, scratching the back of his head, his eyes darting to the left, "Yeah, better remember that..."

"Hehe, yeah," Nya began, simply leading again to more quiet. But although it didn't last long before the two stated at the same time, "So anyway-hey!" They burst into laughter at the jinx, anyone hearing would think they were a couple of goofballs, or just some adorable nerds, in which are in some way correct. Jay talked first after they both finished their laugh-stock, "So...uh...anyway, Kai invited me to the dragon breeding grounds to watch a hatching, the dragons had just escaped out of their shells, do you want to come?"

"That was today?" Nya cried in shock, then slapping her forehead, "Dammit! I should really read the calender more, cant believe I missed everything..."

"Not really, I mean, if you want we can go to the breeding grounds now to see-"

"Of course, I'll go, Jay," Nya stated, chuckling. Jay smiled, his dimples showing, which made Nya somewhat die of adorableness, she loved it when he smiled, his dimples making it all the while sweeter, and better yet, he was smiling at her. However, she never noticed she was blushing until Jay pointed out her rosy red cheeks, "Your cheeks are really red." Nya blushed harder her mind screaming at her to hide, but she knew now it was too late to hide her embarrassment.

But much to her relief, Jay didn't seem to care, he just took her by the hand and led her towards the breeding grounds, Nya stayed by his side the whole way, only rubbing her arms, thinking again about Jay's fate. _I would do what it takes to protect him...if anything bad were to happen, I'd make sure he's ok... _

With that, she let Jay lead her to the breeding grounds, not catching a glimpse of two figures disappearing into the trees.

**(Well! Things certainly seem to be getting good between Nya and Jay, and it also seems the tough samurai is growing protective of him, maybe some of Kai is rubbing off of her, or could this mean something later on? Only time will tell, but not me...hehehe. Anyway, did you guys like their little bit of romance? Or do you think I should have added more? Ah well, I take what I can get from you guys, I am writing to please after all, I just want to know if this was ok or not. Anyway, it seems the snakes are up to no good again, and it also seems their spying on the two to gain information, giving Pythor the upper hand, well it seems to be going well so far, too well. This could bring potential danger to the rest of the team, not just our main characters, looks like Jay and Nya are in a big pickle, boy Nya has the right to worry for Jay. Well, that's it for me today, tomorrow we get to more serious matters concerning Jay's dragon potential, and the rest of the team, mostly conflict between Kai and Jay, and of course, we go to the snakes, until next time, have a Sippy Saturday, and thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Love Trouble

"So, did you find out whats bugging Nya?"

Jay shook his head, "Not really, I don't think I should ask her about it yet, still she acts like I'm the reason for her discomfort, it kind of worries me..." Cole pat Jay on the back, "Jay, look its normal for girls to sometimes feel uncomfortable around guys, that probably means they need space or some time alone."

Jay took that to reconsider, "Oh...you think so?"

"Perhaps," Cole stated, finishing the rest of his roasted salmon, "I guess all Nya needs is some privacy, you should give it to her considering shes been worrying to much about things for the past few months, with you asking her whats wrong with her, she just has a double amount of stress put on her, get the picture?"

Jay buried his face in his hands, letting out a sigh, "Yeah..."

Kai walked in and sat down, Andrea was washing the dishes, Lily was serving the food. "Hey, sisters, have any steak for me?" Kai asked, hopefully. The two glanced at one another and smirked. Lily brought the food to Kai and slapped the plate in his face, the table burst into laughter as Kai slowly peeled away to piece of meat from his head. "Gee, thanks," he said annoyed.

Lily grinned and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking, Kai wiped off the extra grease and began to help himself, while chewing he noticed Jay looking rather distressed. He swallowed, "Hey, whats up, Jay? This is actually the first time you look sad, whats biting you?"

The blue ninja looked behind him, "Uh nothing in particular."

Kai chuckled at his sarcasm, "No, I meant whats bothering you."

"Nothing," Jay replied, wanting to end the subject. However, Cole answered for him, "Jay and Nya are in a bit of a complicated relationship now, Nya's kind of been stressed out lately-"

"I noticed," Kai cut in immediately, giving Jay the evil eye.

"and well," Cole continued, "Jay thinks its his fault shes like this, I don't blame him or Nya however, sometimes guys need to lay off of girls sometimes."

"That's what I'm _trying _to do!" Jay exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking away, "I said I wasn't going to bug her about it..."

"Yet your desperate to see if its you or not, right?" Cole asked. Jay couldn't argue with that, Cole was right, he needed to give Nya a little space, some progress he made was when he made her smile, but it wasn't enough to diminish her concerns. Now Kai was looking at Jay with suspicious eyes, Jay tried his best to avoid his gaze but he couldn't help but feel Kai was onto him. "Ok, Jay, one things straight, don't go pressuring my sister like that, shes a hard-working girl, and its best if guys such as yourself don't go pushing her around," Kai said firmly.

"I'm not pushing her around, Kai, I just want to see if I'm the problem!" Jay stated, his temper rising, without even realizing it, he instantly kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to anger Kai especially since they were speaking of Nya.

Kai just glared at him, then turned back to his lunch, but before he started eating again, he proposed a threat, "I'm warning you Jay, if you might as well be the one causing her long-term stress, your the one who's going to pushed straight down a hole."

Jay frowned, opening his mouth to protest but then Kai went back to eating his fill. The blue boy furrowed his eyebrows into an angry expression, he growled silently and placed his head on the table, Cole noticed his frustration. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, Kai has a reason to be overprotective of Nya, you would be too if shes dealing with this right?" he questioned.

Jay groaned, "I don't know Cole...I just hope me and Nya can go back to being, ok...you get me?"

"Yeah, ok, just make sure Kai isn't too furious about it," Cole joked, gaining a severe glance from the fire ninja. Jay weakly smiled, "Alright..."

Out of sight, a pair of snakes vanished into the trees, climbing down quietly through the night and towards the end of the island where a few snake water skii's were placed, they each hopped on and rode them throughout the sea, getting closer and closer to land. "Alright, alright, we got ssssome ssstatus reportssss to get back to the bosssss, though I'm not sure if he'sss gonna like thisss," a Venomari scout, Lasha stated. His comrade, Spitta, a Venomari warrior just scratched his head, "Uh, why?"

"Because the romance between the blue one and the red onesss ssssisster isss not going all too well!" Lasha stated, pounding his fist, "he wont be happy to hear it." Spitta was still confused, "Then why are we reporting it to him, if he'sss going to get angry?"

Lasha opened his mouth to reply when the sudden realization struck him, he stopped his water skii, "Hey...you got a good point there..."

"How bout we fix that?" Spitta suggested. Lasha grinned at the idea, "I like the sssound of that, it looksss to me we've got two love birdssss that are in need of sssome love, letsss teach them shall we?"

"Ooh! Like Cupid?" Spitta chimed, excitingly. Lasha rolled his eyes, "Uh sssure, letsss go with that."

The snakes turned their path around and rode back to Dragon Island, sure they would be able to play the game of romance, unaware of the raging consequences that would meet them, and our heroes.

**(Looks like the snakes have their work cut out for them, and yes they are unaware of the raging consequences that they will cause in the future, later leading to further chaos. Also it seems Jay is not looking so good these days, hes had his fears and now he has love problems, the snakes think they can change that, but not the way cupid would do it, oh no, something much more sly hehehe. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too short or too boring, I added a bit of humor in there, though not enough as it seems, however considering this is a story about the humorous, ninja of lightning, I'll keep a note to myself to add more funny bits from time to time ^^, I guess I'll at least try to remember, we're not all perfect you know. However I feel that I'm losing my game, am I? I'm just wondering here. Other than that, if any of you think this chapter was too short, I'll try to keep that in check, to make longer chapters so not to worry. Until next time, we get to see the snakes attempt to romanticize between Jay and Nya, which again will piss Kai off, causing tension between the team, and what will Pythor think of this? He might enjoy it, as it seems, he wants them to be in love so that he can later break their hearts with a saddened truth, but will he succeed in his plans? Time can only tell so much, and tomorrows only a few hours away. Until then, have an Awesome Sunday guys, and thanks so much for reading.)**


	6. Chapter 5: One Peck

Mountain had fallen asleep beside the breeding grounds, the baby terrain dragons all deciding to catch a few weeks in his presence. Sooner or later, everyone else on Destiny's Bounty began to fall to sleeps lullaby, except for Lloyd, who needed to be read a bedtime story by Andrea.

"...and so, the snakes all were banished from sight, never to be seen again, and young Kanai was forever known as hero of the valley, the end," she finished. Lloyd smiled excitingly at the story, "That was-(yawn)-awesome..." Andrea chuckled at the young boys weariness, she tucked the green ninja into bed as his eyes fluttered to a close, she bid him goodnight right before leaving his room to fall asleep as well.

Things were quiet for a bit, until Jay began to hear slight noises creak about. The blue ninja shot up in bed to the slight disturb in his slumber, his ears picking up the sounds. _What is that? _he thought, curious. The noises grew fainter and fainter as they passed by his door, but to this Jay silently rose from his bed, tiptoeing towards the door, hoping he hadn't made any noises that just might awaken his sleeping brothers. Luckily, his moves were silent enough to pass, he then quietly opened the door to have a peek around the corner to catch the maker of the noise. Unfortunately, whatever it was, it was gone, the blue ninja cursed to himself, then went forth to open the door wide enough for him to leave the room, and therefore, closing it behind him again. He let out a sigh of relief, but that only lead to more noises to which reached his ears. Jay silently snuck out of the Bounty and into the deck, where he spotted a silhouette slipping away into the night, to him it looked like a foe.

He took out his Nunchuks of Lightning, ready for anything that just might surprise him, and moved in, his footing careful and sneaky. The shadow was sinking away from the walls and moving gradually into the darkness, Jay wasn't about to lose this intruder, he would catch this creep and report to Sensei Wu, also, this was one of the first things to keep his mind off of his own problems. His pursuit after the stranger led him off the deck and onto the islands grounds, he followed the stranger into the deepest and dense jungle and Jay might as well have cornered him if it weren't for-

"Jay?" the blue ninja stopped dead in his tracks to realize what he had come to. When he knew he was just about to catch the fiend he had found himself back at the breeding grounds, and much to his surprise, Nya had turned out to be there. Now the samurai was staring at him as if he had two heads, Jay felt so embarrassed he almost had the urge to dig a hole in the ground, crawl into it and hide for the rest of his life. But alas, he knew he couldn't do that, so instead his cheeks turned bright red, his mouth moved but no words came out, "U-Uh...I-I...uh..."

Nya just couldn't help but silently chuckle, but also she felt bad for Jay to find her like this, she was just glad she didn't ask instantly what she was doing out her. Her first answer, which is an all-time classic, would be that she couldn't sleep, but Jay would probably nag on her until she told the real truth, she really didn't want that. Lucky for her, Jay never brought it up, considering he was stuck being a nervous wreck, Nya had to excuse his mistake for him to calm down. "Jay, its ok, really," Nya reassured, for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry," he stated, rubbing the side of arms. Nya went back to observing the sleeping dragons on Mountains back, she decided to break the silence for it was making her uncomfortable, "So, what were you doing out here anyway?"

Jay was hesitant before answering, "Well, I was trying to stop an intruder that I heard snuffling around in the Bounty." Jay said it in a way for it to be a joke, however, Nya kind of believed the person Jay was chasing was just her snooping around at night, but she couldn't tell Jay that, that would make him suspicious as to why she had come out here. So Nya kept quiet, continuing to look over the sleeping dragons that just happened to melt her heart. "Their so adorable," she said wistfully. Jay saw her eyeing the slumbering wyverns, he too observed with interest and couldn't help but find them heart-whelming. Nya noticed his appreciation for the creatures, she grinned, "You think their cute don't you?"

Jay suddenly broke his view away from the dragons and instead eyed the sky, while stuttering, "U-Uh, no, I don't, who t-told you that?"

Nya chuckled, "Jay, its ok, they are kind of cute..."

The blue ninja just avoided her gaze, his nervousness turning to anxiousness. The samurai realized, and her smiled faded, "Jay?" The blue ninja just ignored her, not wanting to cause tension, but that only made Nya more concerned, "Jay, whats wrong."

Jay caught his breath, the words caught in his throat, he didn't want to discuss this with her, but he could tell she already knew. So why did she want to know more? This only concerned Jay further, maybe Nya thought there was something else he was stressed about...if she found out it was her she might be put under more stress, Jay didn't want that for her. But, seeing that Nya wasn't going to let this pass, he went ahead and said it, "It...just reminds me of..."

His tongue tied at the last few bits of words, but Nya could tell what he was about to say, she finished, "Your transformation..." Jay rubbed his arms, closing his eyes, "Yeah..."

Nya frowned, she had never seen Jay so depressed, he never looked this way before he reached his true potential, why now did he all of sudden seem so, _grim_? However, she did not want to trouble him any further with this, and she certainly did not want him to go to bed feeling stressed and anxious. But right now, Jay needed someone to comfort him through this, and Nya had to be the one to do that, so...

She gave him a kiss.

Jay blushed, his eyes wide as pie plates at the sudden gesture, although it was only a small peck on the cheek. Nya didn't care for his reaction, she only knew that it would wash the angst away. When she finally broke away from his face, she just stared at him for a long time, Jay stared back. Nya didn't say anything, all she did was walk away, vanishing into the night like a shadow. Jay just stayed there, still in shock, he slowly rose his hand to his cheek, the kiss still warm against his cheek. One man would've been a bit cross considering the woman only gave him a small peck, another would just stay still in confusion. But Jay, who has been worried about their relationship for the past few months, only smiled, as if he were the happiest man alive.

Meanwhile, Lasha broke through the tree branches to where Spitta was sitting high above from peering eyes, he looked satisfied. "Did it work?" Lasha asked, hopefully.

"I'll ssssay," Spitta hissed, grinning, "but you'll have to do better than getting her to kisssss him on the cheek."

"Oh don't worry," Lasha stated, rubbing his hands together, as he watched the happy lightning ninja skip back towards Destiny's Bounty, "I have a few more tricks up my ssssleevesss."


	7. Chapter 6: Revolution

"Where did those two blokes head off to?" Pythor hissed, his patience limiting. The other generals were cautious before answering, they didn't want to enrage him further, it took Acidicus to finally speak up, "Uh...Pythor, excusssse them, their not really known for being on time, essspecially while on missionssss."

"Well that's _not _my problem now is it, Acidicus?!" Pythor shrieked, silencing the Venomari, "their your men, so their _your _responsibility!" Acidicus sunk down into his chair, not wishing to speak again, judging by his wistful composure. Skales didn't dare speak, he'd felt he had said enough, and Skalidor just looked uncomfortable. Fangtom however was not afraid to talk, ironic as it was considering he _did _have two heads. "Perhaps they are," his first head implied, being followed by the second, "ssssomewhat delayed on getting back here."

Pythor just stared frustratingly at the Fangpyre general, his frown lightened and his expression turned from stress to anxiety, "Surely, they should be back by now, I don't understand how they could be so late."

"Perhaps, maybe their having a hard time getting back, it could be a possibility," Skalidor stated, finding his voice. Skales was just fumbling around, playing with his fingers nervously, Pythor seemed to notice his concerned expression, his eyes narrowed. "Well, perhaps not, I gave them snake water skii's to get back here, unless a certain, _Hypnobrai _forgot to keep them in good condition," Pythor spat.

Skales hung his head in shame, the other generals pitied him, since the general's fake plan had backfired, Skales has gone through a lot of humiliation, courtesy of Pythor, and Skales tribe had to play along the game a shame, having the other tribes look down at them as if they were a joke. It was no wonder the other generals pitied him, they too had become slaves to Pythor, as a loss to a fight that day in a brawl of Slither Pit, they gave their allegiance over to the Anocondrai, they might as well have given up their freedom.

"So," the Anocandrai hissed, all so bitterly, "anyone else have an idea as to why our two servants have yet failed to return?" When he didn't get an answer, his frown turned into a full-way snarl, a face of death that the generals all feared. "No answer. Why am I not surprised," Pythor hissed. He left the room, without saying another word, leaving the other generals to sigh a breathe of relief as he slithered out the door.

"Isss it me, or doesss Pythor sssseem a bit too...concentrated on thisss?" Acidicus asked.

"I agree," spoke Fangtom head number one, his twin just getting started, "however, he was right about thossse two being absssent, they didn't show up all day sssince they left!"

"Sssstill, I think Pythor isss a bit to focusssed on ridding the ninja. Sure, their a pain, I can agree why Pythor would act ssssuch a way, though I don't ssssee why he hasss to take it out on uss," Acidicus explained. Skalidor began to ponder, "Perhapsss, your right. Hessss been an awful rude troll if you asssk me, I don't think my men can handle any much more hard labor after yesssterday."

Acidicus stepped up and looked up at the ceiling to which the pipes were revealed through his flickering lamplight. The pipes however, looked beyond repairing, the cause for Pythor to force the serpentine to fix them through long working hours, and no, they did not rest until every single room in the storm farm facility had no flaws or problems of any kind. "What issss Pythor planning to do with thisss sssstorm farm?" Fangtom asked, all to fast.

"Mossst ssssnakes say that he'sss gone mad with trying to get thisss place to work, they alsssso ssssay he's going to ussse it to gain power," the Venomari replied.

"Yesss. But from where? Power cant jusssst be ssssimply brought back to thissss place if itssss been battered for quite a long time, you cant jussst create energy it hasss to come from sssomewhere," Skalidor hissed, proving a point. Acidicus thought of that for a while, he was too curious, as to how Pythor planned to get the power, he recalled the Anocondrai never told him, or any of the other tribes, it made him more curious. It also occurred to him, that it had something to do with the ninja, considering Pythor requested Acidicus to send two of his men to spy on the blue ninja and the famous samurai x.

"Whatever he's planning on doing," Acidicus began, letting his face fall grim, "letsss jussst hope it doessssn't introduce ussss, to the doorsss of death." He then looked back at Skales, who only stared back solemnly.

**(I guess I'm losing my creative spirit aren't I? I'm just asking, do my chapters have to be long for you guys? Because I wanna be notified on this because if I'm doing something wrong, ****_please_**** let me know, I don't want to disappoint you guys. Anyway, we finally get back to the snakes, who are starting to have some doubts about Pythor's plan, and what indeed is Pythor planning on doing with the ninjas using an abandoned storm farm? Who knows, all we know is that in the center of it all, Jay and Nya are involved. What a mess they've all gotten themselves in, and also what have Lasha and Spitta done? It seems their work is beginning to pay off, and it earned Jay a slight kiss, one question is clear, how is Kai going to react to this if it keeps up? Better yet, how will this prove to be fateful for the ninjas? All I can say is, well, stay tuned, things are about to get interesting. Until next time, we resume to Jay as he plans to impress Nya, oh god hows he gonna pull it off? Does he need help from not one, but two snakes? Stay tuned tomorrow for an update! Until then, have a Terrain Tuesday guys (Go Earth!) and I hope you all enjoyed reading this.)**


	8. Author's Note (So sorry! DX)

**This was totally uncalled for guys, and this time, for once, it wasn't due to laziness or lack of creativity, I happen to have arrived at a later time than I usually do, and since my parents would not allow me to stay up, I've decided to postpone the 7th chapter to tomorrow. Again, as I've said before, I'm deeply sorry for this, like I said this was totally uncalled for, I'll try to write the chapter tomorrow, if I have any ideas of what to write that is. So, again, so sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me, its just I had to be at my grandmothers house and well, theres no internet access so what could have I done? Anyway, I hope you guys understand, stay tuned tomorrow for what starts to develop between the two love birds, Jay and Nya.**

** Best Wishes, and sincere apologies, **

** ~A.S.**


	9. Chapter 7: Love Competition?

"The ninja of BloodFire? What kind of element is that?"

Cole was reading through the prophecy and had recently found a list of the Elements fitted to each ninja, his and all his friends were on it, including Andrea, Lily, and Lloyd, but the ones without names only appeared to have listed elemental powers, and right now he was overlooking the one entitled 'bloodfire'. "This has got to be a typo," he stated, reading it over again to make sure it was right.

Andrea, who was eating a set of buffalo wings, peered over Coles shoulder and decided to protest his beliefs, "First of all, its a scroll, and it was crafted by Ninjagos most wisest, so your wrong, its 100% correct." Cole glanced at her with a puzzled expression, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope," she said, with a slight smirk. Cole stared at the words and looked at it with a concentrated look, "That cant be right, I mean what the hell is bloodfire? I'm not even sure if thats a real thing, theres gotta be something behind it, perhaps a nickname?"

Andrea stripped her wings of any meat, then went back to Cole, "Well, perhaps yes, the ninja of Bloodfire can be pronounced as a skilled assassin, silent but deadly no? Giving him or her the vicious power of bloodfire, which is by far the most dangerous of all flames."

"There are different kinds of flames?" Cole asked, astonished, "boy, you like to keep yourself organized don't you?" Andrea rolled her eyes at him, at the same time, Jay walked in, looking quite happy, Andrea was the first to acknowledge this. "Jay?" she asked, noticing him, "whats with the smile on your face? Did you finally beat someone at a video game?"

Not even her teasing could wash the grin off of his face, which seemed to scare her, usually Jay would respond poorly to jokes made of him, why must this be so different? "Uh Cole, I think Jay got into Lloyd's secret stash of candy again, he looks sugar high," she stated.

Cole looked up from the prophecy to see Jay smiling like a goof, he narrowed his eyes, "What's with your happy mood? You haven't smiled like that ever since you found out you were next for the transformation." Jay merely chuckled, again appearing sunny, "Cole your hilarious."

Now that, made the two stop dead, they glanced at one another in horror at the sound of those words. Jay just sat himself onto the table, resting on his hands as he sighed dreamily with content, again, Cole and Andrea looked upon him in shock. "Wh...Who are you and what have you done with Jay?" Andrea sputtered, staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, a slight bit concern in his voice, his smile downing a little into a worried expression, "Am I sick or something? Do I sound funny?"

"Nevermind, he's defiantly Jay," Andrea stated, leaving the room to mind her own business. Cole looked after her, then put down the parchment in his hands to look at Jay in the eyes, "Ok Jay, what's up?"

Jay returned to his peaceful daydreaming, finding himself to giggle with delight the way a child would, he then sighed and uttered, "Nya..." Cole grinned, "You got to second base yet?"

The lightning ninja felt himself blush, "W-What? H-Heh! N-No no no-"

"Goodness you did!" Cole exclaimed, smiling, "congrats man!"

Jay chuckled nervously while keeping himself from blushing further, "O-Ok yeah, I did...though it was only a small peck on the cheek...nothing more." Cole frowned, "Well that's _nothing_, dude! You need to take a step further, try to enlighten her with some romantic gestures, have you tried devising a good plan to win her over?"

Jay felt his insides churn, "U-Uh..."

"Dude, you gotta plan on something unique, girls love all those kinds of shit," Cole stated, returning to the parchment in his hands. Jay pondered on that, sure he could probably go downtown to buy some stuff that just might astonish Nya, and maybe even win her heart, however, he wasn't sure he would be able to pull it off right...since, the last time they'd been on a date. "Cole, I'm not sure if I can do that, I mean...what if it backfires? What if I don't do right, or forget whatever is needed, or...oh god, what if the Serpentine come and ruin it again!?"

The earth ninja had to bonk Jay over the head to keep him from hyperventilating, Jay rubbed his head where the bruise was still wincing in pain. "Pull yourself together, Jay, if you keep doubting yourself you might as well quit now," Cole stated, looking at Jay dead serious. Jay rubbed his arm and the earth ninja continued to talk, "but I know you can pull it off, especially if it means winning over Nya, look you don't have to be stressed out anymore, I know this whole, dragon potential thing is nagging on you but hey, don't let it keep you down. Got it?"

Jay looked at his best friend, his anxiety being washed away by a feeling of gratefulness. "You know what, your right!" Jay exclaimed, sitting up, "I'm gonna win Nya's heart, no matter what the cost! I'm gonna give her the greatest man she could ever ask for...me!"

With that, the lightning ninja walked out, Cole smirked and whispered, "He's gone, you can come out now."

Andrea came out from behind the door, a grin on her face, she walked over to Cole and sat herself down beside him, looking right after Jay disappeared from view. "Nice job encouraging him," she stated.

"Eh, he needed a push," Cole replied.

**(Looks like the snakes are not the only love doctors, it seems Andrea and Cole are into it too, I bet the snakes look right about jealous...could this turn into a competition? Oh goodness, drama and suspense! Where will that lead us? Who cares, you guys like a little drama don't ya? Anyway, I hope this was good enough for you, and I'll have to say tomorrow I might not be able to update because I'm gonna be out trick-or-treating (ITS HALLOWEEN YES MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY!) though I'll see if I have enough time, so hold your horses, and for all those who are planning to be out scoring some candy, have a safe and awesome time tomorrow during your quest for delicious goodies. Welp, thats all for me, until next time, have a Thor-Thursday guys! (Did you hear the new Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer just came out, watch it its awesome!) Thanks for reading!) **


	10. Chapter 8: There Will Be Romance

Nya was out on the islands grounds by high noon, out surveying the dragons and their young as they learned the basics of motherhood. The samurai spotted a Terrain mother teaching her little one how to dig, it seems the guy went a bit overboard with lectures on tunneling, because his mother became caked with dirt. Nya chuckled at the sight, looking over to another family, this time finding it to be a Fire dragon entertaining her babies with a nice fire show, the young creatures chirped with joy at the sight, their eyes wide in awe. Nya smiled, then slightly frowned at the sight of a lone dragon in the clearing, a father, and a Lightning dragon too.

Nya frowned at the looks of his lonesome, it saddened her heart to see something as sad as that. The samurai came over to the isolated creature, it raised its head at the instant sight of her. At first, its reaction was a brief defense, which Nya could clearly understand, but then the dragon became surprised as she began to speak gently to him. "Why are you alone amongst these happy families?" she asked calmly. The creature then bowed its head as it did before, avoiding Nya's eyes, to this, she realized the truth. "You...don't have someone, to be with don't you?" she questioned.

The poor creature stared solemnly into the girls eyes, into these she saw pure sorrow, in which she took pity on. "You poor thing," she stated, comfortably petting the dragons snout. The lightning dragon laid its ginormous head upon her lap, forcing the girl to sit down and continue to pet the creatures nose, to which she didn't mind to do at all. "You deserve to have love, you do," Nya said, in a way she would to a dog. The dragon began to thump its tail on the ground, again, the way a dog would when its happy, Nya chuckled. "Whos a good dragon? You are, yes you are!"

"Nya?"

"AH!" Nya jumped at the sudden voice, scaring her new found friend, in a flash, the dragon ran off in fright. The samurai turned to see Jay towards her looking utterly confused, the girl found herself blushing realizing she had just jumped, like a scared child, in his presence. "U-Uh...h...hey Jay," she said quietly.

"Hey. Jeez, where were you? I had to search the entire island for you and finally I spot you here near the breeding ground, why are you always hanging around here anyway? Is there some reason?" Jay asks.

"Oh! Well...uh, I just enjoy watching, the little cute dragons playing, that's all," Nya replied, nervous. All though she made it sound that that was not the case, naive as Jay is, he bought it much to Nya's relief. "O-k. Anyway, I came here to ask...something of you, after all...you know...that night," Jay began, his forehead already beginning to produce sweat. Nya got the idea, her cheeks burned with blush at the thought, great, now Jay believed she did that to bring it a step further, she was only trying to comfort him with his problems, heaven knows if she knew that if _that _was going to cause _this _she wouldn't do it in the first place. But, that was then, and this was now, she had to find a way to get it through Jay's head that she wasn't interested into being in a relationship. But, to do that, would it hurt Jay's feelings? She'd hate to be the one to crush his sense of passion for her, she'd known his affections for her the day he admitted it that day when they had their first date, the same day surprisingly, Jay almost had fallen victim to the Fangpyres bite, which she found shocking.

"Hello?"

Nya snapped back to reality to meet the kind, jet blue eyes of the ninja of lightning, who was staring at her as if awaiting a reply, she bit her lip, how could she say this without causing Jay any depression? "Jay," Nya started, already feeling guilt rush over her, "I...look...the thing is, (groans) how do I say this...?"

"Well, you don't even know what I asked for so I don't why your getting all edgy. I'm just asking if you'd like to...you know, hang out a bit on the island?" Jay finally said.

"R-Really?" Nya uttered, in great amazement, and much to her great relief, "That...yeah we can hang out, we can hang out right now as a matter of fact!" Jay was surprised by her sudden rush, as he followed her to the other side of the island to begin their walk of bond, though the reason for Nya's happiness was because Jay hadn't even mentioned going on another date or some other, love-related thing, she was happy as anyone could be. Then she stopped, a thought hitting her all of a sudden, was this just a way for her and Jay to become closer? Would hanging out be a way of Jay trying to win her over with some sappy love gift? Whatever he was doing it for, it didn't matter, she just felt glad he hadn't mentioned it, she could think about her worries later. As the two began their tour of the island, they saw sights other men and woman would die to sea, they saw leaves dance from the trees as they fell from a tall Oak, they watched dragons soar through the skies, while some did impressive swimming in the seas, they even hitched a ride on a few, while watching the sky above on their backs, in perfect tranquility.

From afar, the two snakes, Lasha and Spitta eyed them profoundly, hoping to get some updates on their progress, as for the two, they were as peaceful as turtle doves, just enjoying the time as the sky turned form baby blue to salmon pink. Jay glanced over to Nya, his heart unable to stabilize itself, the young man found himself blushing when the two accidentally touched hands to which he quickly moved away to not make it too awkward. Nya chuckled and continued to look upward at the sky, her mind's creativity taking control of her surroundings as she imagined the shapes of clouds in the air. "Look," she said, pointing out a funny-looking one, "that one looks a bit like an elephant, don't you think?"

Jay narrowed his eyes at the figure and grinned, "Yeah, kinda does. Oh look, that one looks like a wolf! A great big one too, see the furry tail?" Nya spotted its shape and smiled, "Why yes...it kind of does."

The lightning ninja watched as her eyes drifted downward to watch the view below, the wind blowing her lustrous black locks of hair all around her, her face visible amongst them, and there, right there, her face, was Jay's reason to stare. Her eyes portrayed the color of milk chocolate, making Jay think of sweets, the way she smiled up at the sky, put Jay into somewhat a trance, to which he could not snap out of, and her breath, smelt lightly of cinnamon and apple cider, from what he could sense through the chilly breeze that blew around them. Nya caught Jay staring at her, right before he decided to turn away to not look like a creep, she frowned and the only sounds that met their ears were the soft flaps of their dragon gliding through the air. However, the silence didn't last, because Nya's concerns began to come back to her, knowing she couldn't keep them in forever. "Jay," she began."

The lightning ninja turned to her, "Yeah?" The samurai looked at his sorry face, he showed a weak smile, but when she stared into his eyes she looked upon the face of despair and a bit of fear. She sighed, Jay found himself to frown, he suddenly began to feel as if Nya didn't want him here, with her, a feeling that made him want to cry. Of course, he didn't feel it was right to, that would only make Nya feel guilty, besides, he would make her think he was a wimp. So instead, he kept to himself, but let out a simple question, "Nya...did you...agree to hang out with me, only because you wanted to be done with me so you could attend to your previous things?"

To this, Nya looked at Jay in uttered shock, "Heavens no! Jay, why would you think that?"

The young man hid his face, looking down from their height to the far below ground, before answering truthfully, "Its just...you seem to not...want me here, I mean the minute I asked for you to spend some time with me, you seemed kind of rushed like you wanted to get this over with...do you..._really_ want me here, anyway?"

For a long time, Nya stared at him, the guilt already setting in, she felt terrible to make Jay think she only agreed to be done with him, that was not true at all, but Jay seemed to think it was which pained her more to see. "Oh Jay," she sighed, trying to keep a calm posture, "I never agreed because I was in a rush, I just...I don't know why I made it seem like that, I hope I haven't hurt you in any way..."

Jay looked at her and found himself to smile a bit, getting lost in her eyes again, Nya grinned back. The wind howled around them, getting chillier which caused the two to nearly huddle together, but the wind also sang to which only the two could hear, in perfect sync and harmony a beautiful melody rang out almost lulling them to one another. Lasha and Spitta's eyes widened at the sight of them getting closer and to which they began to cross their fingers. Jay found himself much more closer to Nya, his insides beginning to turn warm, and his stomach being filled with butterflies, he looked upon her and she stared back with great consternation. The lightning ninja became too lost in her eyes, he went in for a kiss, but Nya frowned and pulled away.

Jay stopped, he separated from Nya, looking away to hide his blush, his mind yelling _Gh! Jay why do you have to be so stupid! _Nya saw his embarrassment and fought to keep herself from yelling, her cheeks were burning red with a mix of anger and distress, her beliefs had been confirmed. "So...this was a date," she finally said.

Jay gulped at the word, he really didn't mean to pull something like that, he just got carried away. He looked back at Nya who was looking at him with doubt, the young man shook his head, he wouldn't call this a date, better yet he didn't know what to call it anymore, pulling a stupid move like that. But, of course, he opened his mouth, "No...it wasn't."

"Then what was it?" Nya asked, a little firmness in her tone. Jay didn't want to displease her, and he certainly didn't want to make the situation anymore worse, so he just sighed and told the truth, "Look...I just...wanted...I just wanted to spend some time with you. I feel like your avoiding me lately so that's why I asked for you to hang out with me...with a had a good time didn't we?"

Nya just stared at him, not sure what to think, but her anger was gone, that was one good thing, however she still felt troubled. "Avoiding, you?" she questioned, her eyebrows slanting into a pitiful expression. Jay nodded slowly, "Yeah...I didn't want to...you know ask for much, just a simple day of bonding would've done good...Cole did suggest to go for a bigger decision, but-"

Nya stopped him there, giving a weak smile regaining her lightened mood now that she understood his reasons. "I see...I liked this better. It wasn't too much, but something, though I still don't get why you had to pull something like..._that_," she stated.

"O-Oh, well, uh...hehe, I guess since you kissed me I just wanted to return the favor?" Jay said, scratching the back of his neck. Nya giggled, suddenly they felt themselves coming down, seeming as their dragon began to descend to the island grounds to land. Once they got off, they thanked their ride and walked home through the brisk, autumn sky, deciding to talk on the way. "I'm just glad this didn't turn out to be like the last time we were together," Nya laughed.

"Right, yeah, that would've been really bad wouldn't it?" Jay joked, remembering that day. Finally, they arrived to the spot where they had started their "hang-out", just nearby the breeding grounds. Jay was about to head back to the Bounty, when he asked Nya if she was going to come too. "Uh, I'll catch up to you later," Nya said, turning towards the grounds.

Jay frowned a bit but then yelled back, "Hey!"

Nya turned to see Jay running back to her, he had something in his hands. "Here," he stated, handing Nya the nicely-wrapped box. She looked upon it with contempt, she thanked Jay for his kindness and he accepted her gratitude. "Its what friends do, right?" he said, his tone weakened when he said "friends". Nya nodded and smiled, "Right...catch you later Jay."

The young man clicked his ton and saluted, he then headed back to the Bounty to meet the others for dinner. Nya just stared at the box, she figured she'd open it later for right now...she had some deep thinking to do.

As for Lasha and Spitta, their entertainment had just taken a drastic turn. "Darn!" cursed Lasha, "for one second I thought he was gonna make hissss move!"

"Reckon we sssshould do ssssomething about that," Spitta stated.

Lasha rubbed his chin as he began to think, he suddenly came across an idea, "Yesss...why yesss we sssshould." He chuckled, while gaining a confused glance from Spitta, he soon quieted down as he watched Nya walk slowly back towards Destiny's Bounty, he formed a crooked smile. "Parting issss sssuch ssssweet ssssorrow nowadayssss...essspecially with a sssevere broken heart," he hissed.

Unknown to them, Nya's dragon friend had managed to catch sight of them plotting in the trees, and what had reached his ears, was not something that made him happy.

**(Phew! What a chapter! So much Jaya! So much suspense! Ah! Also, Romeo and Juliet reference, see if you can find it...hehe. All in all, I found this chapter to be absolutely perfect in all romance necessary, seriously, I put so much effort its like my fingers are gonna snap in half. I don't mean to pry but, doesn't it seem that Jay grew a tad bit clingy to Nya on that part? I don't know, perhaps you guys could point it out for me, and it seems our cheeky little snakes are up to their tricks again, and it seems they have a hater, Nya's lightning dragon friend doesn't seem to happy to find that his comforter and her love interest is being toyed with by the enemy, how will he put a stop to it, and can he? Well, I gotta wrap this up, its late and I want to rest my entire body, until next time have a Splendid Saturday and I thank you all for reading.)**


	11. Chapter 9: Argument and Kidnapped!

A Hypnobrai finanally adjusted the pipelines in one of the walls, completing the entire repairment of the abandoned storm farms. He wiped his brow and rewarded himself for his hard work, though the good sensation did not last long, for what came next was not appealing.

"Alright you slithering idiots! Now that this entire place has been fixed we can finally initiating our plans for revenge...Mezmo! Slithrra!" Pythor shouted from the top balcony. Mezmo, who had been the one finishing the repairs reported for duty along with Skales second-in-command, Slithrra. The two bowed before the snake king, this gesture made Pythor grin with satisfaction. "Since those two Venomari scoundrels are not here to report on any of the love birds activity, I shall have you carry out the beginning of our plans," Pythor began. The Anocandrai handed Mezmo some keys, the warrior instantly caught it between his fingers and glanced upwards at his ruler, who gave them both the evil eye.

"Dont. Fail me," he boomed.

With that, the tyrant slithered away to carry out his own business, the two serpentine looked at one another, unsure about their current mission. _

"Has anyone seen Nya or Jay?"

Kai had just awoke from his slumber, deciding to join the rest of the gang for breakfast, Jay however, was the only one absent. Cole and Zane were present though, along with Andrea and Lily, Cole had his head buried in the ancient scrolls entitling the fabled ninjas of legend, Zane was in the kitchen making the food, and both Andrea and Lily were surfing the web looking up unknown tags under the name "creepypasta." Kai was still awaiting his answer, already impatient with no response, he tapped Coles shoulder, the earth ninja replied with an irritated grumble, "What, Kai..."

"Did you hear my question? I said, has anyone seen Nya or Jay?" the fire ninja questioned, more loudly now. Cole sighed and let his eyes leave the parchment for just one moment, he eyed Kai with a sheepish expression, "I don't really know man, you know lately Nya's been doing nothing except hanging out at the breeding grounds these days, as for Jay, well, nowadays he just stays cooped up in his bedroom, doing who knows what..."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "It just doesn't seem normal for him to skip out on breakfast like that, I mean I know hes not a morning person but-"

Before he could finish, Cole had already began to look back at the handheld prophecy. Kai groaned in frustration and excused himself from the table, he went to go check on Jay who had been in his room for almost the entire morning. Jay's reason for oversleeping was because of what he would call "a dream of paradise." Everything was undisturbed and peaceful, no problems, no worries, all was tranquil and mellow. Jay was in his dream, of course, but also a bunch of other wildlife such as wolves, tigers, and even some weird exotic creatures from which he had never heard of. The young man could only look around to where his imagination ran wild, and as his creativity shone, more was added to his dream, it was like as if he were contained in an everlasting, tropical state of mind. But alas, he was alone, with no company but the wolves and the animals to keep him sane, loneliness got to him...

But not for long.

A hollow light appeared before him, and there stood a person to which he could only find true peace: Nya. She was as beautiful as a swan, her eyes even more shining and her hair slightly longer and more styled. Jay couldn't find himself to look away, Nya was indescribably beautiful. She glanced his way and gave a humble smile, letting her hands reach out towards him, the lightning master could see she was calling him over. Jay couldn't find himself to move however, he seemed to be stuck into place, his legs unable to follow his orders, as if they had a mind of its own. _Come on stupid legs _he thought. _Work_.

Nya edged him closer, by the use of her strong attraction, or maybe because of the fact this was a dream. Jay found himself much closer to her, than anyone else, and when their faces finally met, he could just feel himself burst out of joy from the inside. She gazed into his eyes, and him into hers, each getting lost in each others company. Jay suddenly felt a sudden urge, to do something crazy. He brought his lips closer to hers, surprised Nya did the same, but before he got a chance to have one kiss-

"JAY!"

The dream ended, Jay awoke gasping, finally broken free from his thoughts. But, Jay was not happy, he turned to Kai with such agitation, "What the hell was that for?! Couldn't you see I was in the middle of an awesome dream!?"

Kai rolled his eyes at him, as if seeming to think that was not the case. "Oh no, of course I didn't see you, I just came to wish you a happy birthday, what do you think I'm here for?" he asked rudely. Jay was still confused on part of his protest, "Today's my birthday?"

The fire ninja slapped his forehead, "No! Ugh! You idiot! Your birthday's not even here yet!"

Jay scratched his head, Kai groaned, "Look, I came here to call you to breakfast, Zane's making pancakes and eggs."

To this, Jay beamed and immediately got out of bed, "Alright, yeah!" Before he left he turned around to ask Kai a certain question, "Would Nya be assisting Zane with the pancakes?"

Kai just stared at him as if he had two heads, "_What_?"

"Would Nya be assisting Zane on making the pancakes? I kind of, liked her blueberry goodies the other day...mmmm...so delicious," Jay uttered, licking his lips as his mouth watered at the sounds of it. Kai still looked puzzled, "What are you talking about? Nya cant cook." Jay suddenly frowned, "Then...how do you explain that day when she helped make pancakes for me with Zane?"

"That was probably a typo, or, a writo or something, gh, whatever you nerds call it these days. All in all, Nya doesn't cook, she never has," Kai stated. Jay was caught off, he stared at Kai confused, but not wanting to push the subject further he decided to move on to a different one, "Would she at least be there at the table?"

The fire ninja rubbed his arms, "I'm not sure, you know how much she's been at those dragon breeding grounds, but I don't think she would skip breakfast, I might go and get her."

"Heh, funny. Cause I was thinkng, maybe I should get her," Jay brought up.

Kai glared at him, "Shes my sister, Jay. I'm pretty sure I can fetch her myself." Jay stopped him there, "Well, I think its only fair that I go get her, she probably will think your being nosy or something-"

"...and you think she wont think the same for you? Why do you even want to fetch her anyway?" Kai asked. Jay stopped himself from saying anything else, his cheeks burning red with blush, and now Kai could see the truth.

"Wait a second...your only getting her to see if you could impress her with one of your tricks, well, hell no. I'm not letting you win her over forcefully, shes better off without someone like you always breathing on her neck anyway," Kai snapped. Jay froze and watched as Kai headed for the door, he blocked his path, Kai glared at him. "What...did you say?" Jay growled.

Kai stared at him in fury, "Get out of my way, Jay. If your asking for my approval of your relationship than guess what? Its not happening."

Jay felt his insides burn with anger, he now saw why Nya hated when Kai got overprotective of her, heck he would hate it to if he had a brother like professor hothead over here, his whole life would be a living hell. "Well, excuse me for not being some jerk who's only trying to be nice to your sister, you cant baby her around anymore, Kai shes not a little girl anymore!" Jay shouted. Kai growled and pushed his way through Jay, the lightning ninja just watched him go, Kai grabbed his clothes and before leaving the Bounty he shouted back, "I don't want you near my sister you nerd! You hear me?!" A loud door slam echoed throughout the place, Jay kicked the foot of his bed and cursed to himself, muttering other stupid things before burying himself in his pillow to sob, Kai never let go of his word, he might never be able to hang with Nya ever again. Jay's heart hurt, he decided to cool it off with some tunes, he got out his phone from his drawer, and a pair of SkullCandy headphones. He plugged them in and put on one of his favorite bands. After the first verse, Jay found himself in a state of tranquility, like in his dream...

Except Nya was not in it, sadly... _

Kai walked out into the fields to fetch Nya, while still thinking about his argument with Jay. _Stupid nerd, always trying to hit on my sister, I don't know how Nya could put up with that guy _he thought. Unfortunately for him, two familiar faces happened to be hiding out in the bushes, not the ones you would think, and it seems they had a few plans for our ninja of fire.

As Kai was about to reach Nya's location, he felt himself get grabbed from behind, he flailed his arms and tried screaming but his mouth became covered with something soft, he struggled against whatever held him until he found himself getting sleepy. Whatever was put to his mouth smelt much like alcohol, he began to panic, he was being put to sleep by chloroform! He tried everything to keep awake, but it seems his mind gave into the unexpected slumber, he eventually grew tired, and allowed himself to let his kidnappers take him into the darkness.

Mezmo tossed the unconscious fire ninja into a potato sack, flung it over his shoulder and whispered to his partner, "Mission accomplished, letsssss get back to Pythor, now." _

**(Kai's been kidnapped! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) EVERYONE PANIC! AHHHH! This is really bad isn't it?! Also, aw, Jay cant see Nya anymore...or can he? Could one simple demand keep him away from true love, it is his destiny after all. But what will happen when people start to notice Kai's absence? Will things start to get intense? So much suspense and drama, ugh, I need to sit down. Anyway, I better wrap this up quick cause its like 11:51 over here, almost 12:00, but the good thing is, I don't have school tomorrow so woohoo! Yeeey, due to voting and shit. So, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be sure to update early tomorrow, if I don't act like a complete lazy larry (hehe, AWOG reference), until next time, have a Marylynn (hope I spelled that right) Monroe Monday guys, and thanks for reading.)**


	12. Chapter 10: Deep In The Caverns

Cole was out in the fields reading the prophecy over and over, while Mountain provided him with some company as he read over the story and the list of elements for what seemed like the thousandth time. "That's a lot of people to become ninjas," he muttered, finally reaching the last bit of writing on the parchment. He looked over his shoulder to see Mountain asleep, he couldn't help but give a light smile, he pet his friend on the snout softly, the terrain dragon smiled in his slumber. "Sweet dreams, Mount," the earth ninja muttered.

Cole spotted Jay walking out in the open looking quite depressed. He narrowed his eyes, "Hey, whats up with Jay?"

As for the ninja of lightning, his spirit seemed like it could be eternally broken. After him and Kai's strict argument, the fire ninja specifically stated that he couldn't be allowed to see Nya again, how was he going to cope with this? So after trying to calm himself down with some music, he decided to take a walk instead, it was one of the few things that helped him cool down after a harsh fight, especially with a friend. "Or should I say, _ex-friend_, Kai's nothing but an insufferable hothead who only cares for himself and his sister! Gh! He treats her like shes a baby, Nya's only nineteen!" Jay muttered to himself. His cheeks turned red at that last part, being reminded Nya was at least three years older than him, it made him feel embarrassed to have a crush on someone much more mature than him. Jay decided to shoo those thoughts away from his head, right now was his time to have a calm and peaceful time out on the island, he wasn't about to let any stupid thoughts get in the way of that. But whenever he looked around, he would be reminded of that day, when he and Nya hung out, it made him feel sick inside. He lowered his head, hiding his solemn face, his depression taking hold once more.

He didn't seem to see where he was going, and so he tripped on a gnarled tree root that happened to have appeared out in the open, causing him to trip. "WHOOA," he yelled. He rolled down the hill, for what seemed like a matter of minutes, until he finally found himself reach a massive hole out in the open. He fell in and felt himself submerged in darkness. "AHHH!" he screamed. Adrenaline rushed through him, as he could feel himself about to land on something, any moment he would meet the face of a hard rock or soft ground. Apparently, he was wrong, he happened to land face-first into a into a body of water. Once he hit the surface, his face burned, as he sunk a few feet below the shore. Moments passed before he finally managed to break his head out of the water to receive lungfuls of air, his lungs burning. He crawled to shore and coughed up every bits of water he swallowed while underwater, his throat hurt and his chest racked with pain. "A-Agh," he winced, laying on his back. Before he could finish coughing, hie looked up, and feasted his eyes on everything he could see. Jay seemed to have fallen into a secret cavern, it had to be, the ceiling was layered with stalactites, while stalagmites littered a few parts of the ground. The ninja of lightning brought himself to his feet, his legs shaking wildly from the cold that hit him, he brought himself forward ignoring the autumn breeze blowing throughout the cavern. As he walked around he could see crystals in the walls that glinted white, or sparkled red, all in all, no matter what color they portrayed, they all appeared very pretty and valuable. "Damn, Andrea must be rich to have lived here...oh wait," he uttered. His voice echoed back at him, he instantly smiled, he forgot that caves could do that.

"Echo!" he shouted.

_Echo echo echo... _seemed to respond.

Jay chuckled, he tried again for his own amusement, "Nya rocks!"

_Nya rocks...rocks...ocks..._

Jay couldn't help but smile warmly, now he felt relaxed, he couldn't even remember what he was moping about. Until he remembered her name, that made his stomach hurt, he wish he hadn't brought her up, maybe then he would feel better afterwards. He kept moving on, seeing things he never thought would be in a cave. He saw piles of fish skins, some bones, and a few blots of red liquid he mistook for blood, only to discover it was really, much to his surprise, ketchup. "What the fuck? Who's having a barbecue fish-out down here, and who would use ketchup? Its gross," he stated, disgusted. He urged himself forward, not noticing a massive tail sliding back into the shadows. As he kept on moving, he noticed more piles of bones rather than fish skins and patches of ketchup, and the sight brought chills up his spine. He didn't want to think about what would've killed the remains of those scattered bodies he kept seeing as he continued his view around the cavern, but he felt he would meet it face to face if he kept walking forward...that made him shake more. But so far, nothing had run into him, and he almost seemed to have forgotten about the dangers this cave might have held.

Big mistake.

For now, nothing has given him a hard time, but that didn't possibly mean nothing was certainly waiting for him, lurking about in the shadows patiently, until Jay would step out of line. As for the young man, he reached what looked to be the center of the cave, well, more likely, he fell into it, the place was one big hollow chamber with a crystal clear fountain in its heart. "Whoa," he uttered, blinking a few times due to the brightness reflected off of the water. It was clean, no doubt, radiating a sign of pure magic and positive energy. Jay brought himself towards it, his eyes growing used to its light, and when he finally became inches away from being able to bend down and drink it, his pupils dilated, and he fell under the waters spell.

If it weren't for the creature hiding in the shadows, he might have drunken from the fountain and died. Before Jay had the chance to mindlessly bring himself to death, a creature of lightning leaped out of the shadows and bellowed a great, loud roar. The frequency of the sound snapped Jay out of his trance, as well as cause the entire cavern to shake. "Huh?" Jay looked back to see a dangerous looking dragon looking back at him, it looked angry. The young man's eyes shrunk in fear and he now understood where all those bodies went. "AHHHH!" he shrieked, making a run for it. The dragon roared and spread its wings, chasing after Jay in mild pursuit. The lightning ninja ran as fast as his legs could manage, his breath shortening more and more as his legs grew tired, he never really liked exercising. "Move it you stupid legs!" he shouted, trying to pick up speed as a raging dragon had just began to catch up to him. The dragon roared and stretched out its back legs, its talons sharp and enough to pierce through a full grown elephant. Jay quickened at the sight of those pincers, not wishing to get skewered. A light appeared at the end of the cave, giving Jay the idea of freedom, he smiled and raced towards the light, as the beast behind him became dangerously close.

With one great leap, Jay made it out of there, out into the opening shore. "(Pant) I-I...I made it," he panted. The dragons roars could be heard behind him, he gasped and quickly ducked under the shallow water to avoid being seen, the lightning dragon seems to have gotten to fast, for as it reached the mouth of the cave it rocketed high up in the air only to find his target wasn't there. It took one more look before finally diving down into the cave again, disappearing into its black entrance. Jay rose from his hiding place, his chestnut hair dripping wet. He gazed back at where he last saw the beast, and held his breath, fears returning to him. If that's what lightning dragons seemed like...

He thought of Nya for a short time, his expression turning grim...

Then he didn't want to become one.

**(Jay it is your destiny! You mustn't deny your true calling! Remember this: never judge a book by its cover. Sure it seems familiar, and it may be repeated from time to time, but how many people do you see following it? Judging by Jay's view of Nya's friend, it seems like hes forgotten that already, and he fears what he might become if he were to turn into the "beast" he saw. Well, I hope this was a good chapter for you, I'm just glad I could write after yesterday (by the way I apologize for that, I didn't have any ideas to begin with so I decided to wait a bit longer to update, again I apologize). I do hope this chapter was good enough for you guys, and suspenseful enough, because hey, I try, and I said that this story was going to be filled with suspense, and romance so yeah, I guess I kept my word. Anyway, it seems Jay is beginning to doubt becoming a dragon again, despite his thoughts of what Nya would think, he also fears it as much as Nya would. Can the two be able to solve this conflict, and where are Lasha and Spitta in this? I mean we now saw that Bolt tried to save Jay from the fatal effects of the water in the cave, (yeah, I decided to name the dragon bolt, you'll see later in a Nya chapter) but how would the snakes react to all this? What did Lasha mean by "parting is such sweet sorrow"? We might find out in the later future, as Jay begins to grow stressed and more of a downer, can Nya fix this even without Kai interfering? Where is Kai anyway? Find out in later updates (if I'm not too lazy to write -_-). Welp, that's all for me, until next time, have a Wild Wednesday guys, and thank you so much for reading. **

**P.S. The dates for episode 33: The Void, and episode 34: The Titanium Ninja are to be scheduled for launch on CN on 26th of November! Woohoo! Its finally gonna be here guys! After months of waiting!) **


	13. Chapter 11: Tensions Arise

Lasha was troubled.

He hadn't gotten any updates on Jay and Nya's relationship, he needed to achieve this in order for the plan to work, but it only seemed like he was the one doing the work, whatever he was doing it wasn't working, he hadn't seen any progress from the two. He turned to his partner, Spitta, who was laying back against the tree bark drooling his acidic venom over the side. Lasha grumbled and kicked him hard in the abdomen, to which Spitta responded to painfully. "YIIII!" he cried, letting spit fall everywhere. Lasha dodged the venom quickly as it landed on the bark, the acid burned away the skin quickly. Lasha looked at it in horror and covered Spitta's mouth despite the acid spewing out. "Ssstop it! You'll burn the tree down and we wont have any time to find ssssomwhere elssse to hide!" he cried.

Spitta sucked in his spit, gaining a disgusted glance from Lasha, he smiled innocently and let out a nervous chuckle, "Sssorry."

Lasha shook his head and looked through the tree branches to catch sight of the couple not too far off, he smiled with delight, "Ah yesss, the two love birds have met at a quiet sssspot in the open, how nice." He then turned around to see Spitta trying to rub some acid off of the tree bark, only to result in pain from the burn. Lasha rolled his eyes, "Sssspitta, your up for creating romance."

The Venomari froze, looking at Lasha in surprise, "Me?"

"Yesss, you, do you sssee any other Spitta'ssss around here?" Lasha snapped, urging him forward, "go create some love or sssomething." Spitta hesitated, if it weren't for Lasha he might have not went ahead to spy on the two. As for Jay and Nya, they were sitting together in a spot out in the open, and they were close. However, not close in love standards. Jay was still thinking about last night, when he ran into that dragon, and he decided to confront Nya about it, but so far he hadn't brought it up for a fear that might lead to anxiety. Nya herself was troubled as well, she hadn't seen Kai for the past few days, she was wondering where he had went in particular, so imagine her face when Jay came up to her door consulting her to talk about something urgent.

"Oh...well...I," she hesitated, looking up at him nervously. Jay blinked, patient on her response, he really didn't seem like in a rush according to his expression, but to him, Nya seemed to have her own problems to deal with. In fact, he was just about to leave her be until Nya finally protested, "No! Don't leave...I...how does, this afternoon sound? We can talk on the farthest side of the island, if its so secret." Jay had given a humble smile and responded with a mere yes.

So here they were now, farthest away from Destiny's Bounty, not bothering to start a conversation. Both of them happened to have their own troubles, their own situations to fix, so neither of them decided to break the tension as a need to keep their mind off of things because right now, things were tough. Until Jay finally decided he had enough silence, he turned to Nya, "Nya I honestly have to tell you something..."

Nya avoided his gaze, afraid if he was going to ask more about their relationship, she didn't want more drama brought into her life, but she asked anyway, "What...is it?"

Jay looked down, his voice so quiet it wouldn't even be considered a whisper, "I don't..."

"What was that?" Nya asked, turning around now. Jay felt so insecure about this, he just couldn't say it, he knew it was written in the scrolls, he knew it was his destiny, but he couldn't help but deny it. But, would it appeal to her that he wouldn't do anything to live up to his potential? Nya hated lazy bums, and procrastinators, would she find it right for him to suddenly...give up? So he sighed and let it fall, "Nevermind." Nya eyed him suspiciously, as if she noticed something she hadn't before, for a moment she forgot about her own conflicts on focused entirely on Jay's sudden seriousness. "Jay...you've been awfully unlike...yourself lately, is something the matter?" she asked.

Jay didn't look her way, he was just too emotional right now, but he did his best to hide it, he didn't want to burden anyone with his troubles, that would make him selfish...or would it make him stubborn to resist anyone else's comfort? Whatever, it didn't matter to him, as long as no one else got hurt because of him, he was fine with it, right now he didn't want to issue Nya with his own problems, they were too great and too heavy for one to even think about. Although he felt sorrowful, he maintained a happy state, only to reassure Nya that everything was ok. "No, not really, everything's quite fine with me actually," he stated, smiling. Nya studied his expression thoroughly, trying to notify any hint of lying but no, there really was no sense of deceit on Jay's innocent face. Nya however felt he was hiding something, but she let it slide, considering she had stuff going on, so she just sighed and nodded, "Alright then."

Jay smiled weakly, and watched as Nya rose from her spot on the ground, he frowned, she was leaving. "It was nice to see you again, Jay," Nya stated, smiling back at him as she walked back to Destiny's Bounty. Jay just watched after her, he lowered his head in shame, why cant he ever be honest around her?

Things weren't much better for Lasha and Spitta, the Venomari Scout was on the verge of screaming when he saw the sight. "No, no NO!" he cried in a hushed tone. Spitta looked back at him to see his fury, he somehow felt at fault for this, "Uh...oopssss."

Lasha growled and pulled on his ear flaps on the side of his head, things were not going so well between Jay and Nya, bad news for him and the rest of the Serpentine. Spitta looked back at the blue ninja of lightning, who just looked about as deflated as a balloon, his depression couldn't be more clearer. "What do you ssssupposssse we do now?" he asked. Lasha grumbled, trying to think, he sighed, "We'll have to try and do it by force."

"Would that work?" Spitta asked, curious.

Lasha smirked, "Coursssse it will, we'll ussse the art of misssschief, ssssending falssse lettersss to each one of the two, that way they'll sssstart getting the idea of hooking up." Spitta pondered on it more, "But what if the lightning ninja catches us? Or turns into a dragon?"

The scout lost his grin, his teeth showing, Spitta shrank back a little, regretting he said that. "Don't even make me _think _about it, Sssspitta...we finally have a chance to bring vengeance to the entire Serpentine tribesss...nothing, isss going to stand in the way of our chance for victory," he spat. Lasha drew out his dagger and tossed it in the air, Spitta's horrified reflection shown on its blade, the scout threw it in his direction, Spitta ducked. The dagger landed itself deep into the bark, Spitta shakingly glanced back at him, his eyes filled with fear.

"_**Nothing**_," Lasha snarled.


	14. Chapter 12: Love Letters and Realization

Lily was cooking breakfast early the next morning, and the only one who had woken up early was Cole. He yawned and came over and stopped at the sight of her in the kitchen. Lily looked up from her culinary creation to see him, she greeted him with a smile and wave, "Morning Cole."

"Uh...hey, Lil. Whatcha, doing here up so early?" Cole asked, a little surprised.

Lily set the table, avoiding his astonished expression, "Just cooking breakfast, and I'd rather like it better if you referred to me as Lily." Cole went inside the kitchen to meet a delightful wiff, it smelled beautifully of toasty waffles, buttered pancakes, and sweet honey muffins. Cole's mouth watered, Lily noticed his attraction to the food, she slapped his hand away from one of the muffins. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" he shrieked.

"You know it isn't polite to yell even while everyone else on the Bounty is asleep, also you were going to eat the muffin, what else was I supposed to do?" Lily asked, crossing her arms. Cole rubbed his hand and glared at her, "A nice, polite demand would've been nicer...and less _painful_!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I apologize. Besides, you can have the first muffin when everyone's up for breakfast."

Cole ignored his sudden pain and chanted a silent _YES_, then turned to go back to his room. Lily turned around, and smirked, "Besides, you should save your appetite for Andrea once you decide to screw her."

The earth ninja froze, turning beet red, he turned to protest but saw Lily was already busy making another batch of muffins. He growled and turned to go back to his room when he was met with a slight surprise. Two Hypnobrai's with a net, don't see that everyday. Cole gasped.

"Nighty night," one chuckled.

Cole was met with a hard punch and everything went black. _

Morning finally came upon Ninjago and Dragon Island, and the sun couldn't be any brighter. However, compared to Jay's mood, neither of wish could be considered similar. The ninja of lightning felt as if someone popped his happy balloon, he was quite sad at the way Nya was to him last evening. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, not having anything better to do. He glances away from the top of his room to look out his window, a daffodil perches on the sill. Jay begun to think of doing something, but really, he believed it to be childish and so elementary. But of course, his mind got the best of him, course he had to obey. He walked over to the daffodil and picked it off from the sill, he twirled around in his finger first, he remembered who he first got this from..and it wasn't from Nya. But right now, that was the past, he didn't dare think about it, because his mind was about to make him do something stupid. "(Sigh) I cant believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

Jay began to pluck the petals from the flower, chanting back in forth a familiar phrase, "She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not."

After minutes of muttering, Jay finally plucked the last petal...and much to his disappointment. "She loves me...not," he sighed, dropping his head in shame. He held the stem of the flower for a while, before letting it drop to the floor onto the wooden floor. He watched it float down slowly, his eyes blinking away his sorrow, he really knew that was a stupid thing to do. "No surprise there...of course Nya doesn't love me, why would she anyway? I'm a geek!" Jay cried aloud, raising his arms for emphasis. "I have no talents beside shocking people and making crummy jokes! Who would want to be with someone like me!? I mean who-"

He turned and stared at himself in the mirror, what looked back was a broken face. He stopped and eyed himself carefully, groaning, he touched the notch on his eyebrow only to have it sting under his finger. "Gah, ahhh," he winced taking it off immediately. Jay looked at his finger and then himself in the mirror, his jet blue eyes staring back at him, he looked down, he felt ashamed of himself. He shrank down to the floor and laid his head back against his dresser, groaning, "Who am I kidding...I'm nothing but a loser..."

He stared at the flower stem in front of his desk, he shook his head.

"Nya deserves better than someone such as me," he mumbled.

Meanwhile, the two Venomari happened to just be outside his window eavesdropping, Lasha heard it all. He turned to Spitta who was scribbling on a piece of note paper. "Hurry UP, Spitta, the blue boy issssn't going to increassse his relationship ssstatusss himssself!" he whispered loudly.

"Hold, on I gotta make it romantic enough...ok, yeah, aaaand...done!" Spitta claimed.

"Ok ok! Good now, give it here! I'm not going to have you ssssspit on it and watch it burn," Lasha snapped, snatching the note from his hands. Spitta pouted sadly. Lasha folded the note into a paper airplane and threw it through Jay's open window.

Jay had gotten up from his grief and had turned just in time to meet the point of the airplane to his eye, "AH!"

Lasha and Spitta cringed. "That'sss gotta hurt," Spitta winced.

But the scout then realized this was a chance to make their escape before he saw them, he pushed Spitta down the tree, "Quick you buffoon, move! We cant get caught and have the plan ruined already!"

Lucky for the two, while Jay was still in pain, it bought them enough time to make their getaway. As for the blue ninja he plucked the paper origami from his eye and examined it suspiciously, while still rubbing his eye socket which was still throbbing from the piercing point wound. "Jeez, who would find it smart to throw this through an open window...could have been shredded by the ceiling fan or take someones eye out...jeez," he cursed.

He unfolded it, and when he saw the intro, his heart stopped, the note began with _From Nya_. Jay looked up from the note and approached the window, he looked outside of it and looked around, but he didn't see anyone or anything expect for some baby dragons perched on top of the roof off his window. "Hey hey! Shoo!" he cried, swatting them away. The dragons screeched and flew off scared like a flock of birds, Jay humphed and closed the window. He then sat himself down on his desk to read the rest of the note, although he was afraid of what he might see.

However, what came next...wasn't much expected at all.

_From Nya, to Jay_

_Dear Jay, _

_I'm sending this to you for you to see how much I care for you, and how much I actually love you. Last night was not very good and I want to say sorry for that, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me about the way I've been and I promise not to be rude again. As a way of saying thanks, I'd like to meet you tonight at the spot we were last evening, don't bring anyone else to interfere, just bring yourself. _

_Love Nya_

Jay stared at the note, blinking a few times and rereading it to see if he read correctly. "Nya...invited me out? But I thought she...she hated me," Jay stated. He stared at the note, a little touched, but could he really know this wasn't just a trick? He's been sent fake notes before, especially from girls who lie about being into him, the result? Complete humiliation. But, this felt...different, he didn't see any wrong in this, perhaps he should try to at least see it isn't a fake. "Well, I might as well go to apologize too...man she has really weird writing style, but what the heck, its unique and I like it!" he cheered, finally settling back into his happy self.

He turned to the mirror, ignoring his insolent shame, and began to get ready for the evening.

As for Nya, she was rethinking things in her room, almost the same as Jay was, when a note slipped through the window, she stared at it cautiously. "Huh?" she stated, approaching it as if it was a nuclear bomb. She snatched it off the floor and looked out the window, but the same as Jay, she hadn't seen a thing. She then turned back to the note in her hands, it was just a simple slip of paper, folded up. "I wonder who sent me this," she uttered.

She opened it and read, once finished she gasped, upon finding a tulip taped to the bottom of the paper. Nya took it between her fingers and twirled around, admiring it as if it was a prize. She knew she had wished Jay didn't bring her back to their relationship...

But she couldn't help but smile warmly at the gratefulness in her hand.

That night, Jay had suited up himself the best he could, meeting up back at the place he and Nya discussed yesterday. At first, when Nya hadn't shown up, he began to lose hope that she'd come at all. "I should have known this was a fake...she'd never want me for her d-"

He was cut short at her arrival, she looked stunning in her overcoat, with her scarlet scarf and all, even while bundled up she still managed to look dazzling, at least to Jay. His mouth hung open in pure shock and amazement, Nya just looked at him a little worried. "Jay?" she asked.

Jay closed his jaw, and chuckled nervously, "U-Uh, h-hey! I...I didn't think you'd come."

Nya raised an eyebrow, "Of course I would I wouldn't miss it, you seemed pretty clear didn't you?"

Jay was confused, "Uh...what?"

The samurai took out the tulip and smiled, "By the way...thanks for the tulip, I never knew you'd pick one, especially for me since the way I was last evening." Jay brought back a nervous smile, "U-Uh...yeah! C-Course I would...I mean, you really didn't do anything mean-"

"It just means so much to me that you want to apologize, what for? You didn't do anything," Nya stated, looking quite sorry for him. Jay rubbed the back of his neck, as he watched Nya twirling the tulip in her hand. He frowned, "I...I just."

She turned to him, watching as he struggled to give an answer, "Yes, Jay?"

"I-I just...I," he sputtered.

_God, dammit Jay! Stop acting so stupid in front of her! SAY SOMETHING!_

Jay looked at her, his heart beating faster than ever, almost equal to when it helped him combat the Fangpyres venom. He sighed and took Nya by the hand, she was surprised by the gesture. "Nya, I wanted to give you something...worth, to prove that there's someone...someone who cares for you...that someone, is me," Jay stated. He leaned close, Nya blushed, "Jay what are you-"

He kissed her on the lips.

Nya's eyes widened, her cheeks turning redder and redder by the minute. She wanted to pull away, to run off and forget about this...

But, something told her to stay, something...told her this was fine.

So, she closed her eyes, embraced it...

and enjoyed it.

Lasha and Spitta watched from a distance, their smiles priceless. "Niiiiice," Lasha stated.

"What can I sssay, I guess I have a knack for writing love lettersss. Guesssss you could call me, scaly cupid," Spitta joked.

Lasha just shook his head with a look of digust. _

Kai woke up in a dark chamber to find himself bound to chains. "H-Huh?" he stuttered. He looked around him, nothing but dark, nothing but, well, nothing! Kai was in some sort of prison, no sign of life or anything. However, he could smell the scent of oil and steam, so as well he didn't see this as the end of time, he wasn't trapped in a dream either, he was in some sort of factory, this must have been the part in the back where they keep all the storage, because thanks to his keen eyesight, he could make out a few crates surrounding his cell. He struggled against the chains, but as much as he shifted they only grew tighter, paining his wrists. "Ghhh, stupid shackles," he grunt.

He turned into his dragon form, and thanks to his immense strength he was able to get himself out of the shackles. "Haha!" he sneered. He flew up to make his escape through the roof, but it seems that the chains have brought themselves to life, thanks to Kai. The fire ninjas freedom was put to an end once one of the chains constricted themselves around Kai's waist, over his wings stopping his flight. He roared loudly.

He was pulled down fast, his drowning screams stopped by the loud thud that came from him hitting the ground. "A-Aghh...ngh," he groaned. His shackles fastened themselves around his front and back legs, entrapping him once more. Kai growled and shifted back to his old self, seeming it was pointless now that the evil chains had made sure his plan of escape was disabled. "Evil chains," he muttered.

"Well, well, I expected for the ninja of fire to put more of a fight than a pitiful whine," came a voice.

Kai became alert, he stood up and looked around him, "Who are you? Where am I and-HEY! I'M NOT WHINING!"

"Seems to me, you need a lesson about respecting your peers."

Kai heard a slight snap of a finger, the chains came to life and wrapped themselves around Kai's gut constricting tightly and tightly until Kai was on his knees crying out, "Ow OW MAKE IT STOP!"

Pythor slithered out of the shadows, his smile infuriating Kai as he spotted him. "YOU!" he shrieked. The Anocandrai chuckled, "Seems your in a bit tight situation aren't you? Like my pets? I call them, Bio-Cobrai, programmed with the exact movements of a Constrictai, and quick reflexes of a Fangpyre, hypnotic snare of a Hypnbrai and burning spit of a Venomari. Of course, the commands come from yours truly, as _I _was the one who created it."

Kai grunt and glared at him, despite the chain snakes about to squeeze his life out, he managed to growl, "What do you want, Pythor."

Pythor pointed to himself, "Me? What I want? Well, simply, the plan about entrapping your earth friend wasn't quite the best idea, considering it was planned by an idiot, hence Skales. So, I simply decided to fire him as my second-in-command and take matters into my own hands...and things are kind of going well actually."

"W-What...what did you do?" Kai demanded, anger rising inside him.

Pythor smiled, "Oh, you see, there is simply a long list of tortures and many arts for the diabolical...there's just too much to choose from these days...but, I find that breaking love, is quite most the easiest way to get back at you fools."

Kai's eyes shrunk, realizing what he meant. "Nya...and Jay. Y...Your using them?" he sputtered.

"Bingo, ooh give the fire ninja a prize," Pythor laughed.

Kai huffed, jumping towards the bars, ignoring the excruciating pain running through him. "YOU. FUCKING BASTARD! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU FUCKING ASS!"

Pythor shook his finger, along with his head, "Now now, Kai...its not polite to curse now is it?"

He snapped his fingers making the chains wrap around his mouth, Kai mumbled angrily. Pythor shrugged, "Better than hearing you yell like a bitch."

The doors to the room open, Pythor turns to see Mezmo and Slithra walk in with a net over their backs, the Anocandrai smiled wickedly. "Excellent, boys. How is the couple doing?" he hissed.

"Reports show that their getting clossser, we even ssssaw them kissss," Slithra stated.

"Perfect, now our plan is really in motion. As for the unconscious earth fellow, throw him in along with his hotheaded friend, and then leave at once for your next mission, I have a meeting with the other generals, if that's not stressful enough, off with you then!" Pythor declared.

Mezmo tossed Cole into Kai's prison, then he and Slithra turned away to head off on their next assignment. Kai saw Cole and gasped, he mumbled loudly and struggled harder against the chains, but they only tightened. He couldn't do anything but sit still as he saw one of his friends and his own sister get played by the most notorious group of villains they've ever faced.

He couldn't help but see things were not going to end well for any of them. _

**(AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, jeez I got so motivated I turned this into some awesome long-shot, wait a go me! I'm satisfied with all this hard work I accomplished, must have been from watching Big Hero 6, (awesome movie by the way) yeah I want to listen to Immortals now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I cant believe I could write something as good as this wow, (not meaning to brag I'm just amazed) and I hope you enjoyed it too. Jaya moment ^^ yeeey, for all you shippers out there, I thought it was kind of cute, also seriously Spitta? Scaly Cupid? It would be hilarious if that actually caught along and began to sell on T-Shirts, well a girl can dream, until next time, we'll tune in to Jay and Nya as their romance starts to skyrocket higher than Mount Everest, also check back in on Cole and Kai as they struggle to escape the Storm Farm cargo hold, and the Bio-Cobrai, anyway, have a Nice Saturday (I'm tired) and thanks so much for reading) **


	15. Chapter 13: Advice from a Friend

That night, was one of the best Jay had ever had with Nya, and one of first ever since the last time they had a decent time together. Jay had even taken her out to watch the stars twinkle in the twilight sky. Nya never knew she would feel this happy even after all the stress that's being going on in her life, she felt relaxed and worry-free, maybe she should have given Jay a chance days before.

So after their "date", she went up to him and thanked him for their wonderful evening together, Jay's response was a bit exaggerating however, "Oh you know, it was nothing, just kind of thought of it myself actually, the plans and the evening."

"Was the flower your idea too?" Nya asked, smirking.

"Why yes, it was! I thought of it as a way to reflect on your, eternal beauty, don't you think?" Jay spoke, oh so suavely, Nya shook her head, looking a bit amused. Jay seemed to notice her face, he dropped the act and looked at her a bit nervous, "Why...why are you looking like that?"

Nya chuckled, "Ah Jay...stop trying to act like someone your not, or something, you know how much I hate that."

Jay's cheeks burned bright red, he felt embarrassed, big time. "Uh, s-sorry, then. I didn't mean to do that I just wanted to-"

"Impress me?" Nya cut in, frowning.

Jay lowered his gaze, "Well, yeah, sort of-"

Nya stopped him there, "Why? Jay there's nothing wrong with you why would you want to hide yourself? The _true _you?" Jay rubbed his arm slowly, he felt a bit insecure about himself, Nya brought him closer, her smug grin forming into a weak smile, one filled with remorse and a bit of compassion. "Jay, you are the best you, don't let others tell you wrong. If you think that lying about yourself is going to make you look better, than that's just it, it wont. Your special, and I know it, this night was the best I've had in days, even since so much stressful things have been happening...I felt happy with you, not just when we kissed, but because I was with the fun, lovable guy I always enjoyed since the day we first met," Nya stated.

Jay smiled, he couldn't help but hold in his contempt, in fact, he was nearly this close to shedding tears. "Wow, gee thanks, Nya."

"I bet no ones told you that before, hm?" Nya stated, letting herself frown. Jay bit his lip, but before he could say anything, his cheery spirit got the best of him, "Hey...if it isn't too much to ask, maybe you would like to hang out some other time, this time, off the island and somewhere in Ninjago City, like a fancy restaurant perhaps?"

Nya smiled, "I'd love to."

Jay smiled happily at his success.

The two walked together until they made it back to the Bounty, by the time they reached the palace it was already night, Jay assisted Nya up til the front door, where he let her go inside to sleep. After wishing her a good night, Jay shut the door gently and let himself shrink to the floor, his fear taking hold of him. "Ugh! What am I going to do?! I don't have enough money to pay for a fancy dinner!" he shrieked.

"Then why'd you suggest it, genius?"

Jay jumped at the voice, he looked around until his eyes met the roof to see the face of Andrea, she seemed to have perched herself on the roof of the Bounty. "Oh, hey, Andrea," Jay greeted.

Andrea was chewing gum, laying back as she looked up at the stars, her eyes trained directly at the sky, avoiding Jay. "I couldn't help but overhear you speaking to yourself just like some crazed, lovestruck loon, so I decided to protest, I guess I got your attention," she stated. Jay narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms, "Oh yeah, sure, I'm sure a crazed, lovestruck loon would notice someone up past bedtime on the roof, what are you doing up there anyway?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow, she spat out her gum and disintegrated it with her finger, Jay eyed that and soon began to wish he had shut his mouth. However, Andrea was totally calm, not fussing about his insult, she instead answered his question in two ways, "First off, I'm way to old to have a bedtime, sissy. Second, I'm up here because I want to, why does it bother you?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought someone like yourself would be smart enough to get some sleep, don't older people need to catch a few more winks than teenagers?"

The almighty and powerful universe ninja just rolled her eyes, "I don't know, how many hours would a 14,967-year-old need?"

Jay's jaw dropped, Andrea smiled at his reaction, "Well, the cat finally caught your tongue."

The young man just humphed, and just leaned against the door to the inside, still thinking of his own troubles, Andrea hung upside down from her place on the roof to meet his worried eyes, she felt a bit sorry for him, "Hey kid, whats biting you?"

"None of your business, I presume," Jay snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey, whoa whoa, don't go all like that on me, I'm just trying to look out for a friend, if that's what you want me to be," Andrea stated, emphasizing on the word "friend". Jay looked up at her, he sighed, seeming he had no one else out here with him, perhaps maybe Andrea could lend him a few bucks. "Ok, look. I just took Nya on a really snazzy evening, after getting a note of her gratitude, and well, after kissing her we went ahead and-"

"Wait wait wait," Andrea cut him off, astonished, "you _kissed _my sister?"

Jay held in his breath, "Uh, y-yeah...your not gonna, freak-out right?"

Andrea laughed, "Nah, that would be Kai, he'd totally kill you! But hey! At least you made your first move, right?"

Jay grinned, "Yeah, I guess that was one of the benefits. Anyway, so then after that I took her on a nice date through the island, and well, the time we spent was one would call, enchanting, so before we headed home I asked if she would like if I took her to a fancy restaurant, and she agreed...but..."

"But what?" Andrea asked, listening in.

Jay ran a hand through his hair, his anxiety returning, "I don't have any money! God! I should have thought of that before I even said it out loud! Now if I don't keep my word, Nya's just gonna believe I'm some big, fraud! Or some loser, or worse! She'll think I'm a-"

Andrea shut him up, snapping her fingers, Jay found himself up on the roof beside her, looking up at the stars. "What the-"

"Shh," she hushed him. Jay just sat a bit uncomfortably, feeling awkward being with her, he was just glad Nya wasn't around to see him with her, otherwise she would've gotten the wrong idea. Andrea frowned, looking surprisingly solemn, "Jay, look...did you hear anything Nya said to you this evening?"

Jay was shocked, "W-What? Of course! I heard that she wants me to be me and not someone else! She said I shouldn't lie about myself to hide my faults and-"

He stared back at her, to see a rather, disappointed expression, and to this, Jay paused in realization, "Oh..."

"Exactly. Jay, Nya wouldn't care if you were broke, or if you were a homeless old man, she knows not to judge a book by its cover, she could believe a man as wicked as Garmadon," Andrea began, pausing. Jay could hear a slight, whimper, but then again, it could have been nothing, Andrea continued, "was once and honest and pure being, alike Wu. Then again, a man isn't measured by the wealth in his pocket, but by the riches in his heart, and Nya can see that clearly, you don't have to keep lying to her to keep impressing her, don't be like those jerky guys that usually get drunk and are always getting laid, because she wouldn't really appreciate that, now would she?"

Jay frowned, looking down, "No, I guess not..."

Andrea looked up, once again, at the stars, seeming lost in their twinkling gaze, then she broke away for just once second to look back at Jay who seemed to be still thinking about his situation. She sighed and fused an orb gently into her hands, cupping it in her hands as it morphed into something solid.

"Here," she said, handing Jay eighty dollars. The young man eyed the money with pure amazement, he looked back at her, and then at the wads of cash being given out to him, "How...what-"

"You need money to pay that registration, right?" Andrea stated.

Jay smiled with glee, "Alright!" He took the money and privately danced cheerfully, but then reconsidered, he stared down at the money and then back at Andrea, who was looking at him with some doubt. Jay frowned and handed back the money, "As much as I need it, no thanks...I'm not going to keep lying to her."

Andrea smiled, "Keep it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jay said, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to keep it, that was good, what you did. No wonder Nya's crazy over you, you seem like a nice guy," Andrea replied. She gave Jay the money, and the young man smiled humbly, placing the money into his wallet for safekeeping, he then thanked her, "Thanks..."

"Hey no sweat it, I like to be there for friends, especially my best ones," she told. Jay grinned at the title, being called a best friend by the most powerful being in Ninjago wasn't to bad for a dork like him, or better yet, a nice guy. For a moment the two sat in silence, before Jay grew curious, he decided to ask Andrea about it.

"Hey, Andrea?" he began.

"Yeah," she answered, looking out towards the night again.

"Have you ever...you know, had these sort of problems, you know, with dating guys?" Jay questioned.

Andrea paused, her eyes drifting to the side a bit, she breathed, "Well...I only dated once..."

"Once? What happened?" Jay asked, soon regretting it. But Andrea answered honestly, letting out another sigh, "The usual...it seemed like I had found the perfect guy, he was determined, tough alike myself, and a dangerous guy not afraid to take risks, dangerous men is what I like to see."

_Dangerous...hmm, I'll tell Cole about this _Jay thought.

Andrea continued on, seeming to get a little dreamy look in her eyes, "Me and him, we thought we were perfect for each other, that we were meant to be. But I was wrong..."

Jay frowned, Andrea didn't speak after that, growing silent. Jay wanted to ask, what had happened to them, but he found it best not to poke around in her personal space, she was kind enough to him to hand him the money he needed to fund his date with Nya. So he just let it slip by, instead just putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as a sign of remorse, "Gee, I'm sorry..."

Andrea hid her face, yet she still replied, "Thanks..."

Jay suddenly lost his happy feeling, he hated it when his friends were depressed, sad, or left out, and worse, whenever the situation involved him. Right now he had made Andrea a bit less happier, and he believed she needed a moment. However, Andrea finally redeemed herself, allowing herself to speak again, "Its not your fault Jay...its just something I haven't talked about...in a long time."

"I see," Jay replied, a bit guilty, "I...I understand, do you need some space?"

She nodded, and to this Jay hopped off the roof, opening the door to head inside, Andrea watched him leave, she called after him, "Jay wait."

Jay turned, he saw Andrea smile back at him, "Thanks for being there for my sister...she never really had anyone for her when she was younger..."

The blue ninja smiled weakly, "Then I'll do my best to be there for her."

The universe ninja smiled, she bid him goodnight before he closed the door, she then settled for a nice calm look up at the stars, her eyes meeting two individually, their points meeting as if they were holding hands. Andrea almost cried, hugging her knees a bit, thinking of her parents, she buried her head into her knees...

if only she had been there for her brothers and sisters...

when _they _truly needed her.


	16. Chapter 14: From Rivals to Acquaintances

"NGH!"

With all his might, the fire ninja charged straight for the bars of their cell, pushing against them in all his efforts to help them escape. Cole could only watch from afar, he had been wrapped around by the Bio-Cobrai, who had left from Kai and latched themselves onto him. He watched uneasily as Kai tried to break free from their prison, but right now, all that looked to be broken was Kai's body structure, he looked like he had gotten beaten up multiple times in a pavement.

"Hey...hey, HEY!" Cole cried out, at last. Kai stopped and turned, he saw Coles face and narrowed his eyes, "W-What? Cant you see I'm-trying to-get us o-out of here?!"

"You wont do yourself any good in that condition you know," Cole snapped back.

Kai laughed, making the earth ninja grit his teeth, Kai mocked him, "Oh sure, your the one to talk, you got at least fifty bruises down at the gorge and you still managed to come out fighting, why should I fall back? Just because I'm getting hurt doesn't mean I cant keep trying."

Cole frowned, Kai did have some point there, but still, that didn't mean he had to push himself. Cole struggled from the robot/snake's grasp, he found himself to fall face first, Kai heard the thud and looked back to see what happened. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just fell, though, I really could use some help getting out of this," Cole grunt, starting to feel them squeeze him tighter, hoping Kai would notice and come over and help him. But Kai just looked awfully terrified, and he backed away, Cole raised an eyebrow, "Whats the matter with you?"

"U-Uh, nothing, its just that...those cobrai gave me quite a scare, especially their constricting bodies, they unleashed eternal pain upon me I just-" Cole watched him shudder, and at first, he thought this was just some excuse for Kai not to help him at all, to that he glared, "Oh really...dude I'm being squeezed, cant you at least help me pry them off?"

Kai gulped and came over, he took hold of one part of the cobrai, and Cole pushed against them, "On three, one...two..."

"Three!" Kai shouted, as he began to pull hard. Cole pushed against the clutches while Kai pulled as hard as he could, but of course, the Bio-Cobrai sensed their movements towards freedom, and latched themselves much closer making Cole gasp. Kai found his arms stuck, he struggles but the cobrai just squeezed around them, Kai yelped.

"What happened?" Cole asked, anxiously looking towards Kai, who seemed to be in massive pain. Kai didn't respond, he just kept really still, although Cole could see true pain in his eyes, now he really knew why Kai was so fearful to help him in the first place. He sighed and laid back against the cell floor, not wanting to cause Kai any more suffering, so for a moment there was silence. Until Cole began to wonder about the others, "Hey how are the others?"

Kai however, answered through gritted teeth, "J-Just...g-great, t-their fine!" Cole was surprised at his tone of voice, although he could get why he was talking that way, he was in pain, but why did he sound so mad? "Your point meaning?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

Kai only glared at him, his face hidden, Cole could tell he was mad about something, "Kai?" To this, the fire ninja snapped, "THEIR NOT OK! SOON ENOUGH EVERYONE WILL BE IN FUCKING DANGER COLE, AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF JAY HAVING FEELINGS FOR MY SISTER!" Cole stared at him as if he were crazy, but Kai didn't stop, "OH YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! I TOLD HIM TO KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF HER, NOW JAY AND NYA HAVE BECOME A TARGET FOR THE SERPENTINE AS A WAY OF GETTING US BACK! DON'T YOU SEE?! ITS JAYS FAULT WE'RE IN HERE!"

Cole stared at him for a long time, Kai couldn't hold it in anymore, the thought of his sister being used just stoked his flame even further, the fires of his rage growing stronger, but it also pained him to see her in the hands of that no-brained, joker, mainly it was Jay's fault he and Cole were in here in the first place! Cole however didn't find anything Kai said, true, he just stared at him suspiciously. "Kai, whatever you said, made no sense, I mean come on, Jay couldn't possibly be the one to land us in here!" he chuckled, as if it were a joke.

But one look from Kai and Cole could immediately tell this wasn't a bluff, his smile faded. "You cant...you cant be serious," he gasped.

"Oh but I am, Cole, that joker should have known better than to lay his hands on my sister, now we're trapped in these storm farms, with no way out," Kai snarled.

Cole couldn't believe it, why would Jay do such a thing? Well, he's always liked Nya, but enough to land the two in snake jail? Cole frowned, still coping with that fact, while Kai tried all his might to break free from the Bio-Cobrai's grasp, no luck so far. The earth ninja only eyed him with melancholy, "I never knew Jay would do that just for his girl."

"His girl?! Bah!" Kai shouted, tugging harder to free his palms, "the idiot doesn't even _know_ their being used."

Cole raised his eyebrows, now this he believed, "Well...that's a different story, you cant just blame Jay for something he didn't do-"

"HE DID DO SOMETHING!" Kai screamed, shutting Cole up. The fire ninja huffed, his temper rising inside him as well as his tone, "HE COULDN'T KEEP HIS EYES OFF OF HER AND NOW HIS SILLY LOVE OBSESSION HAS LANDED US BOTH IN HERE! TO PERISH! BECAUSE OF JAY, WE'RE ALL SOON GOING TO BE PUT AT THE SNAKES MERCY AND ALL BECAUSE THE STUPID MORON COULDN'T LISTEN TO-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kai stopped, meeting the face of his fed up leader, who looked just about ready to pummel his face into the wall. Cole, unlike Kai, controlled his rage, taking a deep breath before protesting, "Look here, asshole, Jay didn't land us in here _on purpose_ so quit playing the blame game and suck it up, besides Nyas not a baby anymore, she can choose whoever she wants to be with, and if I were her sister, I'd let her be with Jay as long as she wishes-"

"But your not are you?!" Kai argued, getting on Coles nerves, "she doesn't know whats going on! She doesn't know that shes with the man whos bound to get her killed!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Cole screamed, finally getting Kai to stop it. However, the fire ninjas anger couldn't be contained forever, using this he finally managed to rid his hands free of the mechanical serpents bounding his two bare hands. He marched his way back to the cell wall and continued to pound harder, the earth ninja just watched quietly, not wishing to create a wedge between him and one of his teammates. Although silence remained between them, Kai decided to break the quiet, basically just cursing loudly as he hurt himself trying to take down the bars. As for Cole, things weren't much easier for him, the Bio-Cobrai had fully constricted themselves around his entire body, and his limbs, he felt a tight squeeze that brought mass pain through his back. "G-Ghhh...!" he grunt, falling back against the bars.

Kai heard the clang of metal and looked back to see what was going on, he figured Cole was starting to experience some pain, "You need help there, taking that shit off."

Cole glared back at him, trying to keep from screaming as the snakes wrapped much tightly around his waist and chest, "N-No...f-fine, t-thanks."

Kai hinted something bad was going on, he turned fully to see Cole hit the ground, anxiety reached him, "You...sure?"

"S-Since when...d-did you grow all s-soft all of sudden? J-Just because I'm Jay doesn't m-mean you have to be n-nice-"

Cole found himself spitting blood, Kai stared at the patch of sticky redness on the cold ground, he tensed a bit, he stared at Cole, he looked sick. "Cole...your not ok, the thing is squeezing you," he sputtered, approaching a little. The earth ninja just stared at him, his eyes beginning to close a bit, Kai noticed, his anger turning to panic.

"K-Kai," Cole coughed, spitting up doses of blood. The Bio-Cobrai tightened, and finally...Cole screamed.

Kai ran forward and ripped them apart from the earth ninjas body, the animatronic creatures hissed and slithered towards him, only to have themselves burned by his hands. The fire ninja looked back at Cole, he ran to him before his head head the floor taking him in his arms. Cole smiled a bit, his lips painted with blood, "S-So you do have a s-soft side..."

Kai shook his head, "You ass..."

Cole just looked back at the ashes, his vision blurring, he knew if he died, the others would remain without a leader, however he also knew that that didn't mean they couldn't find a new one. But of course, Kai was going to make sure he didn't leave them at all, the red ninja at last let go of his rage...

Anger wasn't really bound to help them through this anyway.

**(Heres some Cole and Kai for you guys, ok so they started out hating each other, until Cole began to get hurt by the Bio-Cobrai, also, sorry for the late update, and I mean really late, I haven't updated for a few days and I bet its all made you miss me, and I'm sorry I had to make you guys go through that, I really am .n. Buuuut, I updated now, so I guess you guys can forgive me for that, also I tried to make it nice for you guys, with two of the most biggest rivals in the series (like seriously, Kai never paid attention to anything Cole ever said, and basically they started off as rivals so yeah,) but hey, their teammates so what the heck they can be friends if they wanted, right? Anyway, I better wrap this up, its getting late, I know you guys want to sleep (some of you, cause I don't know where you guys are from, but from over here its like nighttime) so, tune in next time I update, this time we'll check in on Jay's date with Nya, will it go as planned? Or will the two Scaly Cupids get in the way? Who knows, all I know is that I'm exhausted, and I bet some of you are so, until next time, have a Spectacular Saturday, and thanks so much for reading)**


	17. Chapter 15: Forceful Motives

Nya wasn't sure what to think of this next date, Jay just wanted to be generous didn't he?

She knew that Jay probably didn't have that much money to pay for a fancy dinner, but hey, she's seen bigger surprises on other dates back when she was in her teen years. Nya instantly shuddered at the thought, it was quite creepy and much to confusing to rethink about her past, for starters, she only remembers most of it, while still some parts are missing. She wasn't entirely bad at remembering things from her past though, she couldn't be any worse than Kai who couldn't remember _a thing_ from his past.

Nya sighed and decided to take a tour through her old, royal home, according to her elder sisters; she figured she'd kill time until it was time for her date. They also informed her that she was the princess of dragons, and that Nya had a hard time believing. Since childhood she was always known as the peasant instead of the princess or queen, especially when she role played with friends, but here she was now, a true princess. Although that title just didn't seem to fit her at all, she was beyond prissy, for starters she fights evil with the use of her Samurai Exo suit, alongside four guys with golden weapons of legend, not to mention her title was also tied to being the princess of the most toughest creatures of Ninjago. She was just glad to be the princess of something awesome, she'd hate for her reputation to be ruined if her actual title was to be the princess of whales, or some other ridiculous animal.

However, inside the palace, Nya's mouth gaped wide, the place was ginormous! It was tall enough to stack twenty elephants from the floor to the roof! "Must be the fact that we can turn into dragons, or maybe if we had pets," Nya implied instantly. Upon looking around she noticed that some of the walls were singed, some walls were ashen black and far worse. _Did a fire start here? Long ago? _she thought, a bit anxious. _Or maybe Kai might have accidentally caused it... _

Other then that, the entire place itself was just, breathtaking. Their were paintings that had to be the most beautiful artwork Nya had ever seen, and the statues and sculptures were just amazing through texture. Her most favorite, out of all the rooms, was the living room. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, soft couches and arm chairs with super comfy cushions; perfect for sleeping, and cases with fine china and figurines. Other rooms Nya visited, that peeked her interest entirely, was the library, the observatory, the kitchen, and the sun room which had a grand sun roof that brought sunlight to the entire palace. Nya was enthralled, this house had nearly, everything! She was most curious as to how her life was before, according to this grand house that once belonged to her deceased mother and father. The thought of them just made Nya's heart sink, oh how she missed them all so much, she might have not remembered their faces, but all in all she knew that in someway, the couple loved her with all their hearts. She returned to the main room, the living room in sorrow, still thinking about her parents, but then quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. "I have to keep my best mood for this next date, I wont do Jay any good if I'm gloomy," she stated.

So, after finally washing away the grim, she headed out to get back on the Bounty to begin preparing for her date.

Lasha and Spitta had just come up with another love note inscription, but now that they heard about the couples next date, Lasha was most upset. "I thought _we _would be the ones to ssssuggesssst the datesss! Not _them_!"

Spitta was most confused by his reaction, especially by the fact he was upset, "Why are you having a fit all of a ssssudden? Shouldn't we let them get along in order for the plan to work?" Lasha growled, "That isssn't the plan, Spitta! Lissssten! We need to keep them together otherwissse the plan is pointlesssss, we break them up shortly after the othersss are captured."

The venomari warrior could no comprehend what he meant, Lasha was frustrated that he had to explain all this to him. "Look, the main idea isss for them to fall in love enough for us to shatter their hearts completely! We sssplit them right after and then we ssstrike, got it?" Lasha asked, making is specific. Spitta thought about it, but he still couldn't understand what the point of it was, Lasha looked as if he were about to burst.

"All I'm sssaying, isss that it wouldn't make sssenssse for usss to break them apart, couldn't they jussst get back together again without any problemsss or trouble?" Spitta questioned.

Lasha felt himself grin a little, a creepy look in his eyes, "That's the _beauty _of a broken heart, Spitta..."

The scout picked a fruit from the tree, holding it close to Spitta, as he continued to explain, "Once it hasss handled enough love and passion, it might assss well feel welcomed and important...but once it sssnaps-"

Spitta instantly saw the fruit being crushed in Lasha's palm, his eyes fearful. Lasha got rid of the remains as they burned from his touch, but he was glad Spitta got the idea. "It can _never _be fixed again," Lasha finished, smiling wickedly. Spitta wasn't sure what to think, but he was speechless, it made Lasha grin even more. "Get to writing, we have to keep them loving each other, don't we?" Lasha chuckled.

He handed his friend the slip of paper, Spitta frowned watching his friend go back to spying, knowing he couldn't change his mind about his motives. _This all seems wrong _he thought. Another voice barked back, much like Lasha. _Who cares if its right or wrong?! Your supposed to be against the enemy! Now get to writing! _

Spitta sighed and looked back at his paper, he was cautious not to spit or else the slip would become nothing but shriveled bits of his piece. So without further ado, he got to writing another fake love note.

**(I apologize for my absence, and my lazy writing! I promise next chapter, we'll begin with Jay's point of view instead, where he and Nya's second date takes a drastic turn, thanks to our "match-makers" over here! It seems Lasha is determined to break their spirits, but Spitta seems doubtful about the whole thing, could this lead to a bigger conflict? Is Spitta suddenly taking sides between his own kind and his enemy? Who knows, but I can tell there's going to be some complication in the future not just for our heroes, but for the snakes as well. Things are getting tough for both sides, and time will only tell what happens next. So, I hope this was enough for you, I know I promised you guys a chapter of Jay and Nya's date but it seems that's going to be delayed for a later chapter (I'm sorry!), its just with all the stress this week I decided to cut this chapter short and continue next time, because I don't want to rush it. I know you guys are expecting much from me but I'm just doing my best, and I just hope you aren't too upset. Anyway, to wrap this up, I hope you guys have a nice day and an easy week, and a Turkey Thursday (Next weeks the finale! Everyone wear sweaters!), and of course, thanks for reading.)**


	18. Author's Note

**Dear readers and fans, **

** Please, forgive me for my long absences, its just that with the stress dragging on and the homework piling in, I just don't have any time to update, so I hereby write this apology; because I wont be able to write today. Tomorrow I will for sure, for all of you that cant wait, because after Tuesday you may know that the day after is free, no school! So without further ado, I hereby apologize to those I've made impatient with my updates, and to those who cant wait to see what happens next; I'm truly sorry. **

**Hope you can forgive me**

**~A.S.**


	19. Chapter 16: In Love and In Hell

Jay had waited for at least an hour.

He stood nervously outside of one of the most swankiest looking restaurants in the city, in a tux, waiting for his girl to come along so he could swoop her off her feet like most prince charming's do. But it seems his princess has been quite delayed.

"Where is she?" he asked himself, starting to feel stupid. He had been sure he told her where the place was...or was he? So it was with great shock that Jay realized he never told Nya where to go, he just brought up the topic of taking her to a fancy restaurant with not the address nor the exact place, now he truly felt like an idiot. "Just great!" he cursed aloud, not even caring if people were around to see him, he felt quite cross.

As for Nya, she indeed was lost in the midst of the streets, not sure where to go. Ninjago City was huge, truly getting lost wasn't that hard as finding a needle in a haystack so of course Nya stopped to ask directions, or at least find a map. She was able to gain some assistance from a boy about her age, who certainly almost reminded her of Jay. She might've thought it was him if not for his left eyebrow; there was no notch. "Uh, excuse me, sir?" she questioned, finally getting his attention away from across the street.

The guy looked her way and suddenly got a reason to smile, "Good day, madam! What can I do for you?"

Nya blushed at the term, she wasn't quite used to the word "madam", but from being a princess that's something she would expect. Instead of thanking him, she got straight to the point, "Well, you see...I seem to have gotten myself lost in the city. I'm looking for my, uh-"

She stopped right there, would she really consider Jay as her boyfriend? They haven't been dating for too long, besides this man, he was a stranger, it was best to be anonymous. "I'm looking for my friend who is likely going to be meeting me at a restaurant, he didn't exactly say where but, if I looked at a map I could possibly try to find him," she stated.

The man pursed his lips and looked over his shoulder, Nya was mostly surprised to find he had a map beside him. He gradually handed it to her, beaming with pride at his successful help. Nya looked over at the map and looked where most of the restaurant's are, skipping over the fast food joint she found a corner where most of the finest gourmet were served. Nya turned to the man and thanked him for his help, he only smiled arrogantly, "Well, I do have a knack for helping the need, so its no problem. Tell me, if that boy doesn't work out for you, just meet me down by the clubs and I'll satisfy your needs."

Nya immediately frowned and left before the pervert had a chance to drug her. "Men are such pigs, that guy is definitely _not_ like Jay," she muttered angrily. Her eyes darted downwards to follow the route to where Jay could be, when suddenly the winds picked up, and the map lifted from her hands and into the air. "Hey!" she cried, running after it. However she didn't expect to meet traffic on the way, she came to an abrupt stop as soon as she saw a red Ford screech to a halt. After apologizing she let it pass and then continued on with her chase. Sadly, her map had flown into the sewer where it was to be lost forever, she cursed under her breath. "I should've held onto it, now how am I supposed to find Jay," she muttered.

She didn't expect to have something new fall out of her purse.

"Huh?" she turned to see the piece of note paper on the ground, that moved with the wind. Quickly she stepped on it to keep it from flying away which was a nice save. Nya then bent down to scoop it up in her hands, to her surprise it was from Jay, as said on the front fold. "Another note? But I thought, he'd already made plans," she asked curiously.

She unfolded it and read, what was written couldn't have been more surprising, it was an invitation? Jay was writing to meet her at some other place, somewhere farther and seemingly better than a fancy dinner. Nya was mostly intrigued, and especially confused as to how this got into her purse in the first place. It came to a stop, and at the bottom of the note Nya found another tulip, she took it in her hands and smiled warmly.

She gathered her things and headed for the secret location.

Jay was soon to discover his share of the new preparations, when he saw it was getting late began to wonder if Nya had grown bored and decided to abandon him and head home. The thought itself was scary and haunting, that he refused to think about it. "Shut it, Jay. She's...she's just fashionably late, that's all," he muttered. As minutes went by he began to grow impatient, he began to talk to himself; other people kept their distance. It wasn't until Jay decided to check his pockets that he found his side of the invitation. He took it out to find it was from Nya, he was just as surprised as he was. "Whats this," he questioned, unfolding it.

Reading it almost made his heart sink a bit, but he was just glad she hadn't decided to leave him out of anything, even if it meant she was changing plans for the night. At the end of the note was the location, and so Jay decided to head there, maybe now he and Nya could have a real date.

Unknown to them, the place was filled with enchantments and fabled magic, some believe its grounds to be cursed but, therefore none has ever gone in to see for themselves. That was exactly the place where the two found each other, at first they were lost until they finally both reached a clearing to meet. "Jay?" Nya called, still holding the tulip tightly in her fingers.

"Nya!" he called, going over to her to embrace her warmth. She smiled and pecked his cheek with a kiss, he blushed. Once they parted Nya looked around the woods grounds in admiration, she smirked, "Nice place you picked out."

"Uh, what?" Jay asked, a little puzzled.

"Its better then a traditional fancy dinner I might say," Nya complimented.

Jay took that as a conversation starter, "Well, I...well, I just assumed you were that type of girl who was into adventure, not cheesy romance, right?"

Nya chuckled, walking around through the forest floor which was decorated with scattered leaves. Jay could only gaze upon her in awe, her shimmering scarlet dress was absolutely breath taking, its attire matched her gloves of the same color, all which captured her sense of beauty. The young man felt nervous, how could he, a likely peasant, be one to please such a princess?

But, by the likes of it, Nya didn't seem to care for his origins, because of right now she was impressed with his choice of a place. "So, uh, since we're in a forest...don't you think we should explore?" he suggested.

Nya grinned, enlightened by the idea, "But of course, blue boy...we cant just stand here like sitting ducks! Lets go explore the place!" Jay found himself taken by the hand and off into the forests deepest trenches, boy sure he was glad Nya was excited, this was going to be good.

So it was.

The two not only discovered this place to hold magic and treasure, but also emotions of every kind. They found a land of mystical wonders with secrets yet to be revealed, to which Nya discovered, was a home to the smallest of creatures. One poke on a flower brought it to life, and to their surprise it sprouted wings. "A fairy?" Jay implied, looking at it curiously. Judging by its size, Nya corrected him, "A pixie."

"Aren't they the same thing-OW!" Jay cried. The pixie had snuck up behind him and pulled his hair, he grabbed the folds of his neck to trap it only to find it in front of his nose kicking. Nya chuckled, "I'm pretty sure their not."

Then after, the two visited another part of the forest which had shocked them both; the place was inhabited with moving trees! Jay stood above Nya to shield her from any harm, of course she didn't feel it was necessary. The trees were offended by this, they knocked him out of the way sending him flying against the bark of the only immobile tree in the clearing. In response Nya took out her Samurai Blades, the trees were most taken aback by this. "You brought your blades?" Jay cried shocked.

"Never know when you need them!" Nya replied, making fast motions so the trees knew to stay back. Of course, they did, for they have never seen such a fighter in their midst. They bowed in her respect, signalling her to let down her blades, obviously satisfied with the gesture. "Thank you, now let me and my partner pass, please," she uttered. One tree helped Jay up from the ground, he brushed himself off and glared at the creatures, they tempted forward but stopped at Nya's hand. "Not a single finger on him, I wish him alive," she demanded.

The trees let them be.

Jay trailed behind Nya as they got away from the trees, he was impressed. "How did you control them?" Jay asked, amazed.

"I guess they just never seen a women fight, or challenge someone of their kind. Sadly," she sighed. The lightning ninja frowned, "I thought it was pretty neat."

"Well, you and the others may be the first," she replied, leading him towards another part of the forest. They entered a much more calmer state, with a beautiful waterfall and clear water running at their feet, Jay as a gentlemen let her go first over the river. "After you, m'lady," he bowed.

"Jay, stop it," Nya giggled, making her way across.

The time there was most enjoyed by the couple, and not just because of the amazing scenery. They both shared their stories and fun-filled times, cracking jokes and making each other laugh, it was a beautiful sight. A falcon perched itself on a tree nearest to them, he peered down upon them, its eyes glinting cyan blue.

Once the moon finally touched the mountain as it began to rise, Jay and Nya had laid themselves on their backs to gaze up at the stars.

"See that? That looks like a rabbit, see the fluffy tail?" Nya pointed out. Jay squinted and saw, "Oh yeah-hey! Those look like to wolverines fighting each other for a scrap of meat!" He laughed, Nya chuckled along with him, then let it die off.

Jay sensed her doubt, and it made him cease his laughter at the realization something was wrong, "Nya?"

She stood upward and looked at the scenery, trying to be lost in its wonders. But of course, Jay's concern couldn't keep her away, she didn't like it when she made others anxious because of her safety, especially...with her brother.

"Nya, whats wrong?" he questioned.

This time she responded, "Jay...this night, was great and all...but..."

Jay's hopes almost seemed to crack, he hoped this was not what he thought it was.

"I like you, a lot...but I cant have myself think about this kind of relationship when...I have, other problems to worry about," she sighed, remembering.

The blue ninja looked up, trying to comply, "What...problems?"

She let her gaze fall, "Well...Kai's been missing for an awful lot of days...and so has Cole...the dragons have gone to search but, I just cant take the stress. I somehow feel like this is my fault...and that all of these problems trace back to me."

Jay sat up, staring at her, he wanted to help her more than anything, he wanted to banish the stress and anxiety and all the worries away from her mind. But to do that, he would have to be a miracle worker, in which he was not. Jay looked at Nya, with some hope, he reached forward and hugged her, much to her surprise.

Instead, he would be there for her.

He parted and looked her in the eyes, "Nya, I don't know how to help you on this, I know with Kai and Cole gone missing its been kind of harsh...and I wish to make it all go away. Fortunately I cant do that because I'm not what they call a "perfect" guy...but I know that no matter what I'll be there for you with support...even if not meant to be together. "

He held her hands between his, looking down a bit, still Nya was shocked, "Jay...no ones...ever been there for me, except my brother, and, you guys...this means so much to me..."

Jay looks at her but is taken by surprise.

Nya tackles him...

and performs a kiss to which only true love can be found. _

"GHHH."

Kai dabbed gently against Cole's skin, he now understood why he was in so much pain. The bio-cobrai had reopened the wounds he'd gotten weeks before, and were costing the earth ninja a lot of blood. Ripping out another piece of his robe, he placed more pressure on the gashes as they stung.

"G-Gah," Cole winced, holding onto the bars.

"Sorry," Kai apologized.

Cole grunt, "I-Its...f-fine, Kai...ssss ahh..."

Kai cringed at the puddles of blood gathered around his friend that had managed to seep out, at this rate Cole was going to pass-out any minute, something he was afraid of. "I...I feel l-light-headed," he moaned.

"D-Don't die on me now, rocky," Kai spat.

"I-I'm not in control of death, Kai...*cough*...b-besides I'll probably be fine," Cole huffed. Kai eyed his friend anxiously, suddenly two metal doors burst open, and in came Pythor.

Cole and Kai looked his way as he made over to the cell in a slithering motion. He maliciously eyed his prisoners with great satisfaction, he couldn't be much happier. "Well, well...seems like my little pets got the best of your friend, where else could you have gotten those scars?" he chuckled.

Kai grit his teeth and stood protective of his injured ally, Pythor couldn't help but laugh. "Friends I see? How disgusting...makes me feel such as a monster when I have to tear you apart," he spat.

"Wait, what-"

Kai didn't have time to process, two snakes had come inside their cell, and they did not look friendly. Kai grit his teeth and stood up, the snakes scoffed. The fight began but did not last, for Kai was still partially injured, giving the snakes a chance to attack easily. "Gah, AH!" Kai cried, dropping to his knees.

The first snake kicked him in the gut, Kai groaned loudly. Seeing him helpless, Pythor ordered the two men to beat him. They smiled and approached Kai, ready to bring him a world of pain, of course they didn't expect anything to stop them except...

Cole leaped in and punched the first snake in the face, it was taken by surprise as it found itself flying towards the other side of the wall. His partner gasped, Kai was also finding it hard to believe. Cole stared the other, looking mad, the snake cowered in the corner. The first snake regained himself and charged for Cole only to have him knocked out again with his fist, Cole then snapped the seconds arm, its cries of pain signaling him to drop it. Pythor stared in disgust and reached for a rod on the other side of the wall.

The snakes kept coming back to challenge, Cole was growing weaker, but yet he still put up a fight. Kai only stared as his friend took down the enemies before him without using any technique, it made him feel weak.

However the moment was put to an end by Pythor who had snuck behind him and decided to give him a shock, Cole stopped dead in his tracks at the sensation...it was painful. He cried and fell to his knees, his skin burning, Kai's eyes widened. "NO!"

Pythor chuckled. Once the two snakes had gotten to their feet they took Cole by the hands, now fully worn out, he couldn't even lift his head, so Pythor used the end of the rod to do it. "Boys...take him to the other room, I require some of his strength," Pythor smiled.

Cole's eyes shrunk, he struggled as the snakes brought him away, screaming at them to let go. Kai could only glare at Pythor, "W-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER!"

"I'm simply going to drain him of the only thing he has, is that not too much to ask? Now if you excuse me I have more important matters to attend to, but not to worry...I'll be back for you later," Pythor grinned.

Kai panted at the last words, the screams from the other room not making it any better.

_Welcome to hell, Kai _he thought, shaking.


	20. Chapter 17: Trouble Arises

Jay returned home with a smile on his face.

The night was enchanting, for both him and Nya. Upon arriving back to the island, he wanted to ask her out on another date, but remembering her current situation, he decided not to, he didn't want to pressure Nya with their relationship if it made her feel more stressed out and uncomfortable, anything but that.

Yet still, her worries seemed to have faded away after their kiss, and to this Jay felt glad, he was quite enjoying himself being with her, until it was time to say goodnight. The couple stopped in front of the grand palace, the place itself nearly made Jay wet himself at how huge it was, Nya was lucky enough to be living the life of a princess and not of a lowly peasant alike himself. "Alright, I guess this is where we part," Nya stated, planting a soft kiss on Jay's cheek before going through the palace doors. At first, Jay was a bit dumbfounded, "Wait a second, Nya...aren't you sleeping in the Bounty tonight?"

Nya shook her head, "No, tonight I figured I'd accompany my sisters in the palace, it just makes me feel a bit sore knowing their alone in there, I hope you don't mind." For a while, the blue ninja hesitated, but then simply nodded his head, "O...Of course, it doesn't bother me at all. You have a goodnight, you and your sisters."

The samurai smiled at his understanding, turning back to the doors, but before entering, Jay called again, "Nya?"

"Yeah, Jay?" she asked.

Jay smiled warmly at her, "Hope you...hope you have pleasant dreams...and that maybe, we could hang out again another time? You know, after we find Kai and Cole and your not too stressed out?"

Nya thought for a bit before nodding in agreement, Jay gave a thumbs up making her laugh. He then watched her slip behind the doors and into the palace, never to be seen again until next morning. Jay let out a dreamy sigh, he then walked towards the rope leading up to Destiny's Bounty to attend to sleep himself. However, when he set foot upon the deck, he didn't expect to have someone see him. Jay jumped at the sound of someone clearing its throat, he turned to see Andrea leaning against the small house that sat on top of the ship. He stared at her with a skeptical look, examining her suspiciously. "How long...how long have you been standing there?" he finally asked.

"Not long," she replied, looking off to space, not wanting to look suspicious, "How long have you been out?"

"Same," Jay stated, tensing up a bit.

Andrea chewed on a piece of gum, eyeing Jay distrustfully as if she sensed something off. She then noticed the packs of dirt and leaves on his tuxedo, something which threw her off. "You take Nya to a restaurant?" she questioned.

The blue ninja raised an eyebrow, why was Andrea suddenly getting all up in his business? "Uh...yeah," he lied, "Why'd you ask?"

"First of all, your dirty; I doubt fancy restaurants would be somewhere in the middle of a nature preserve...unless if those actually exist," she pointed out. Jay quickly glanced down at his wardrobe, thinking _Shit!_ He quickly brushed off the leaves and dirt to not arise any suspicion from her. "I just, happened to have fallen in a bush," he stated falsely.

"You've got to be kidding me," Andrea finally said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I know your lying Jay, Nya said so herself, your a terrible liar," Andrea commented.

Now that hurt a bit, was he really? Well now that he thought of it, Nya did hate it when he gave false information in front of peoples face, especially when he did it poorly. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment, he was definitely busted.

"What made you change plans, hm Jay? I thought you were going to use the money I gave you not keep it for yourself," Andrea uttered, agitated.

Jay tugged on his collar, feeling a bit nervous as he began to sweat. "Well, I just...thought it would be nice to have me and Nya have a...nice walk through the woods, you know, something unique," Jay quickly spoke.

Andrea blinked, obviously not impressed. Jay fidgeted a bit, to this he decided to end the conversation, so he rubbed his fingers together and gave a little clap, "Well! I should be going off to bed, so I don't wake up the next morning feeling like a sloth. So uh...goodnight!"

Before she could protest, Andrea watched Jay sprint through the door, shutting it quickly behind her. She narrowed her eyes, _Something is definitely off here_ she thought. Andrea was about to go inside to see what Jay was doing when her eyes caught on a small slip of paper on the floor. Intrigued, she bent down and picked it up, unfolded it, and read. It was the note Jay had found earlier while still waiting for Nya to arrive, it so happens he carelessly dropped it on his way inside. Now this, Andrea couldn't believe. The handwriting, was obviously fashioned to look like her sisters, but the writer carelessly forged her signature, forgetting the "a" in Nya.

She looked back at the door anxiously, then back to the note. Whoever wrote it, must have been using it to trick Jay, it was pretty simple to do really, no tricks were needed, all you had to do was become really good at penmanship, then write someone a letter in that persons handwriting and, bingo, you have a manipulated servant. In this case, someone was manipulating Jay to go certain places, but to trap him? Jay seemed pretty good in shape to Andrea, he didn't seem to look like he was tricked at all, just a bit annoyed at her pressing charges against him. She studied the parchment further to find it to be a fake love note, and to this, she understood. _Someone is using the two for their own purposes...but, who would have the intention of using Jay and Nya for evil if they want them to hook up? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound in the bushes, she silently gasped and turned to the sound. Andrea spotted something move within the branches of a tree. She pulled her ninja veil over her mouth, whoever this person was, whether it was an enemy or a stranger, she wouldn't want them to see her identity. She then silently pulled her kunai daggers out for defense, but it seems she wasn't quiet enough, for the rustling instantly stopped. For a while there was silence, until two figures leaped down from the tree and sprinted off into the night. Andrea quickly began to pursue the two at fast pace, if anyone were to watch all they'd see of her was nothing but a blur chasing a pair of two clumsy goons. The two took notice of her and soon began to take for the trees in an effort to throw her off, but of course that was merely a huge a mistake. Andrea stopped, and the two might have thought they'd won, but she was only watching them to analyze their fault in a get away. She foresaw the snagged tree branch before them, knowing it to be fatal to their escape, but of course the two were busy mocking her to really notice and so they fell from the tree.

Andrea, as quick as the eye can see, dashed forward and used her kunai daggers and a few tangled vines to form a net to trap the two crooks, the way a someone thread a needle. Her plan worked and the two criminals were now trapped in a tight vine net. They struggled and cried out for help, but Andrea's shouts silenced them, nothing came out of them but low whimpers of fear. Andrea parted away the net to reveal the two Venomari: Lasha and Spitta. Her eyes widened at the sight of Serpentine, she ragingly grabbed one of them by the scruff and held him up to her face. "What are you doing here, snake?" she demanded.

Spitta shook with fear, "I-I...I..."

"Answer me!" Andrea spat.

"B-Bussssinesss!" he finally blurted.

The universe ninja narrowed her eyes, upon realizing what he meant, to this, she only became more enraged, "So _your _the one making the love notes! Using Jay and Nya for your own cause, you disgusting piece of s-"

"Actually its not for ussss," Lasha immediately stated.

Andrea glared at him, and dropped Lasha down, keeping her foot on his back to keep him from slithering away. She then leaned in close so that Lasha's face was five inches away from hers, he began to regret speaking up. "and who exactly, may I ask sent you here on this so-called, _business?_"

Lasha grinned, "It'll be too late for you to find out missssy."

Now insulted, Andrea felt the need to rip the snakes head off, but of course, she couldn't allow her temper to get the best of her since last time, so she just scowled at the snake with hatred, "If I see you here again, in the intention of manipulating any of my friends again, I swear you'll be wishing you'd never come out of your mothers filthy bowels."

Lasha swallowed hard, a bit mad at the fact Andrea had just made fun of his mother but he didn't wish to argue. Andrea then kicked Spitta in front of him, to allow them to run off, but before letting them go, she let them off with a brief warning, "and if you think, that for one split second I wont know _any _of you are on my grounds...well, let me tell you something..."

The two Venomari's spotted a figure behind her, but were too eager to aware Andrea at all.

"Then your wr-GAH!" _

Jay woke up in cold sweat, gasping for breath.

He sat up in bed, eyes wide, and breath short, as he recalled the recent haunts in his mind.

He...he had heard, a roar...a creatures roar...

It was loud and full of pain, and it couldn't be any clearer.

Jay couldn't help but cry

The very thing that he dreaded, was coming close to become reality

Andrea shrieked at the feel of a two-inch dagger being jabbed into her neck, her eyes widening s the pain increased on her, her mouth gaping wide with no sound coming out of it except for a sickening gurgle. Slithra took out his weapon from the side of her neck once she had fully reached unconsciousness, letting her drop to the floor like a lifeless corpse; course, she wasn't dead at least, not yet.

Lasha and Spitta only stared at her in horror, as blood seeped out from both her mouth and her neck, they each exchanged disgusted glances.

"Quit sssstaring, itsss rude," Slithra hissed.

The two looked up at him, wanting to thank him oh so dearly for saving their butts, but knowing Slithra, they knew best not to. Spitta glanced around, expecting a whole gang of Hypnobrai or Fangpyre to back Slithra up, "Where are the otherssss?"

"Back at the Storm Farmssss, I came on behalf of Pythor; he wanted me to pick up something special."

Slithra motioned to the limp body before the two venomari, who still were sickened at her appearance. "Do you...do you think she'll sssstill live?" Lasha asked.

"Perhapsss, I heard people with shape-shifting propertiesss have the gift of immortality, in that cassse, Pythor wanted me to bring her to him for reassssons I cant sssay," Slithra replied. The Hypnobrai picked Andrea up from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder to be shipped back to the Storm Farms where Pythor would be waiting. He turned to leave only to be called on by Lasha, he turned irritated. "Are...are we getting punished for thisss?" Lasha asked.

Slithra blinked, "The plansss going accordingly sssso no, your not. I wish but, well not all wishes can come true now, can they?"

The second-in-command Hypnobrai sliced through the net that withheld Lasha, turning away from them to leave.

"Keep up the good work."


	21. Chapter 18: Pain

Kai didn't know where else to go, how could he have been so _stupid?_

He had just watched one of his friends being dragged away forcefully to attend god knows what, but from what he heard in the other room (and they horrifyingly continued), he could tell it wasn't pleasant. Not only that, but he was next, and he believed the others would be joining him soon.

_Come on Kai, think! _screamed his head, trying to come up with a plan to get out here. The screams only grew louder, each running chills down the fire ninjas spine, what _on Ninjago _was going on in there? Kai didn't have time to figure that out, all he knew was that he had to escape so he can save Cole from the hours of torture he was enduring. So he began to pull on the bars over and over again, in hopes of weakening them til they gave away, unfortunately Pythor must have known he would've tried that first, because once he placed his hand on the iron bars, an electric shock surged through him like lightning.

"AH!" Kai was thrown back by the surge, he landed hard on his back which was extremely painful considering he was still sore all over from the constricting. Kai slowly got up, rubbing his spine, only to wince. "S-Sh...Shit...d-did I break my spinal cord?" he uttered, anxiously. He then looked at himself, moving his arm slowly. _No, I didn't...phew... _he thought, thankful. The screams were growing more horrific, and Kai could whatever they were doing was painful, more reason to escape so they could get the hell out of here. "Don't worry, Cole...I'll get out of here, and as soon as I do...I'm going to kick some snakes ass," he snarled.

He got to work on the lock, careful not to receive a major shock like last time. Sliding his arm carefully through the bars, Kai grasped his hands onto the lock to try and pick it, but retracted his hands to find it was channeled with the same amount of electricity as the rest of his iron prison. "God, dammit," he cursed, holding his hand tightly until the pain went away. At first, Kai would've gone right back and start over, but he couldn't help but think about a few things: why all of a sudden, the cage had a force-field of pure electricity? Kai knew very well that metal is a conductor of electricity, but...enough to send surges right through you? Besides, when he was first put in here, he didn't remember anything about electric coating, heck he could even touch the iron before and now all of a sudden, no. So, what happened here? Why all of a sudden the bars made it nearly impossible to escape?

Kai paused, rethinking to himself...

This was a storm farm facility

All power comes from here, from here to Ninjago

But if this place were to be abandoned...

and someone, no...some _snakes _were to fix it up...

Could it be possible to manage control over certain parts of Ninjago just through the power substation?

Kai believed he had something here, but only one thing remained...this place had been abandoned the last time he checked, and all of a sudden, the snakes had it up and running. But one fact was clear, and that was that the power source couldn't have been created out of nothing, so where did they get the power from?

Then...it hit him. Kai's eyes widened with realization, he now knew why he and Cole were put here in the first place, he know knew why the cage was suddenly overpowered.

It was because the power

was supposed to be coming from _them _

Their dragon potentials energy must have been so great, that Pythor took an interest and decided to make some good out of it, so a plan was born: capture the ninja, strip them of their potential energy, use it for evil and take over Ninjago with it. Kai couldn't believe this, who knew Pythor was capable of...of _this? _Sure, he knew the Anocandrai was a phyco, but, he never knew he could be this hungry for power and rule. He gasped as he remembered.

Cole

Kai quickly turned to the screams, his eyes wide as he heard each cry grow louder as more seconds passed, the sounds made Kai want to break out and jump in so they, those _monsters_, could take _him _instead. He wanted to scream, but he knew if he did that the Bio-Cobrai would come to shut him up leaving him helpless and sore once more. Kai frowned, thinking of Cole as he tried to fight the pain.

He couldn't be quiet

Even if he was risked.

So Kai stood up and pressed himself against the bars, despite the shocks he received, anxiety and worry rushing through him. "C-Cole! COLE! COLE!" he screamed.

The pain was stronger now, but Kai just had to try and get a response.

"COLE! CAN YOUR HEAR ME?! COLE!" he screamed, much loudly.

Kai's ears were ringing as both him and Cole's screams created a shrill, unpleasant harmony. His ears might as well be bleeding, but he didn't stop, he just had to get a response, "COLE! C-COle...Co-Cole..."

He dropped to his knees, the stinging on his skin was making him tedious, he wanted to lie down, he wanted to just close his eyes and rest his head and hope Cole was going to be ok. But a darker side of him knew that no, that Cole was not going to be ok.

"Co...Cole?" he called out again, this time in a low whimper.

He couldn't even bring himself to get up, he was in to much pain. He just sat there, helpless and weak, and tiresome...there was nothing he could do.

Then all of a sudden...the screaming stopped.

Kai lifted his head as if by reflex, as his ears picked up nothing. It was quiet, _too _quiet. This worried Kai a lot, and not just because there was no sound, but because he feared what was going to happen next. As the silence continued, there was no other noise then the sound of his cut off breathing, he could barely pant as his anxiety grew more fierce. _Cole...Cole w-where are you? _he asked himself through his thoughts.

There was a sudden banging on metal, making Kai flinch. The banging continued until finally, the doors swung open to two snakes holding a limp figure, Kai stared as they entered. They came to a stop in front of Kai's prison, the red fire ninja sat still as they took out the key to the cage. A soft click and then a loud clang, the two snakes brought in someone who was obviously unconscious, or dead for that matter, up close he could see bits of blood on him or her. The snakes didn't even notice Kai, they were too busy with the body, but it didn't seem like they really cared much of it anyway because they flung it in front of him before turning to leave.

Kai gasped as he realized who this was.

For it was not Cole or Zane, or Jay.

It was Andrea, all pale and lifeless.

His eyes widened, the flames burning within him, he turned to the two snakes that had entered, seeing them about to leave. "HEY! HEY!" he yelled.

The snakes acted as if they hadn't heard him, they just exited the prison. But Kai was quick enough to not let them slide by, he rushed to the door and grabbed the nearest snake to him tightly by the neck.

"G-GH," the snake gurgled.

His partner took notice and began to hit Kai's hands to make him let go, the fire ninja only growled and proceeded to scratch him in the face. "YOU'LL PAY YOU FUCKING BASTARDS FOR WHAT YOU DID! DON'T THINK I WONT REMEMBER THIS!"

"G-GET HIM OFF ME!" choked the Hypnobrai.

His fellow Fangpyre banged harder on Kai's hands, kicking the fire ninja in the gut even harder to make him let go. But Kai just held on despite the major pain he was in. He didn't expect a bite though.

"GAH!"

Kai fell back again, feeling dizzy. The Fangpyre helped his Hypnobrai friend off the floor, then the two quickly rushed into the other room. Kai stared as they left, his vision blurring. "B-Bastards," he muttered, reaching out his hand towards the bars to try and see if it was open. But dizziness overtook him and Kai entered a world of black as he finally passed-out.

**(I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, I just needed time to think. So, what do ya think guys? Worthy enough for your approval? Anyway, happy Ninja Day! How was your day today? (Besides the hell we call school -_-) I bet it was ok for some of you, as for the rest I hope your day gets better, all in all today was officially Ninja Day as declared by LEGO (go check the website! There's even a new 2015 sneak-peek!) which got everyone excited, sadly I couldn't celebrate it due to traffic and writing the chapter, leaving me the one left out (god I hate that) but hey, there's always next year, right? Anyway, we're far close to tying up this episode, for the next chapter we'll resume to where Jay finally wakes up in the morning from a terrible dream. Also, Zane starts to notice some suspicious activity and tries to find it out himself, will this lead to his capture? Perhaps, or maybe not, we'll see when my mind gets into its place. Well, next week might be quite a delay, I'm going to Panama for Christmas, the good news is that I'll be able to get some old, sold-out Ninjago sets on my list, the bad news? I'm not even sure I'll be able to update frequently, so don't be expecting me to be quick with the chapters but I'll try my best. All in all, I guess I better wrap this up, you all have things to do besides prepare for the holidays so, have a happy Friday, and an ****_Awesome _****Ninja Day guys, and thanks for reading ^^ **

**Ninja-Go!) **


	22. Author's Note (Sorry)

**I know some of you may be disappointed and upset that this isn't the next chapter, but I guess your going to be upset for quite a while, because I might not update sooner. Truth is, I don't have any motivation in me to write, and I just cant bring myself to come up with any ideas at the last minute because, that's just plain lazy and unfair of me! But I promise I'll try to update soon, actually I cant make any promises (as you can see from my recent chapters...), because I just have too much going on to do anything about it. **

** So this is not goodbye, just a, "see you soon" letter to all my fans/commenters/followers, and an apology. **

** I just hope you guys aren't too disappointed...**

**~A.S.**


	23. Chapter 19: A Solution and A Problem

Jay woke up, his eyes wider than saucers and looking more shaken up than a rag doll.

His first action: look around, his second: to let out a sigh of relief. He could not believe it was all a dream, that none of it had ever happened. Jay then stopped, realizing what it meant. _Pretty soon I'll be a flying reptile shooting bolts out of the sky... _he thought, wistfully. Whereas, he knew what was to become of this, once Cole dreamt up _his _sign, he later experienced the gift of a dragon-born.

Jay ran a hand through his hair, on the verge of panic. _And now...its __**my **__turn_.

A cry from outside his window urged him out of bed, he got up and forced himself to go to the window to see what the hell was going on. His answer soon came when he set eyes on two dragons flying against one another, both sharing hints of rage and, to Jay's surprise, jealousy. He didn't quite understand until he gazed down below them to see a rather, discomforted female dragon, eyeing the two misfits that were poised to fight above her.

"So their fighting for the hand, or _claw _of the girl? That seems a bit exasperating if you ask me," Jay stated, rather confused.

However, he knew if someone didn't do something, pretty soon there was going to be a war going on here. _And all because of a female...boy love sure does turn people crazy these days_. He then paused, knowing he had no right to say that at all, knowing that if Nya was in the interest of someone else, he probably would get all cocky and defensive too. But, unfortunately, she was available, and well right now there was a situation he had to take care of on his own as he could see. Jay put on his ZX robes and headed out the door towards the front yard to give two dragons a piece of his mind.

The two boys were just about ready to spring an attack, all the other dragons on the island were ready to see what comes next, they'd been bored for the past few days and wanted some entertainment. So of course, they were the audience of the fight. But just when the dragons were about ready to launch their attacks, Jay came in, looking quite cross.

"Hey! Hey, you two!" he called.

The dragons turned their heads towards him, seeming impatient as if to say, _Excuse me, we're about to fight here, so step along before we sock it to ya. _

Jay didn't get the message too clearly, he tried on his best stare of confidence and lectured them, "What do you think your doing? Picking a fight over a _girl! _That's mighty disrespectful and immature of you both!"

Both dragons eyed each other, then shot a dirty glare at the lightning ninja. Jay cocked an eyebrow, seeming quite angered by their response. "Well, if you wont back down, then why should you have this fine lady over here? Huh?! Do you thing its fair for her to watch you both pick a fight with one another? Its stressful to watch for someone like _her _when in reality, she'll care for you both the same! But if you put up a fight with the other it kind of defeats the whole entire purpose, now doesn't it?!" he strictly yelled.

The dragons looked down at the girl, she looked quite upset. They both lowered their ears in shame, realizing Jay was correct with his words, to this they lowered downwards. Jay gave a simple nod, "Good. Now try to resolve your differences in a better way than combat, you'll find it much easier to cope with."

The female dragon smiled at the young man, she then wrapped wings around the two males as if to say, _I care for both you guys, a fight isn't essential, now is it? _

Jay, satisfied by his work, turned to leave when he was met by Zane, who couldn't help but smile. Jay turned red with embarrassment, trying to hide it but already knew it was too late. "You...you saw all of that didn't you?" he sputtered, trying to hide his face.

"I never knew you were a _Dragon Whisperer_, how long have you been able to do that?" Zane asked.

Jay was surprised Zane pulled something like that, "Is your humor switch on, Zane?"

Zane chuckled, "Perhaps. But really, I don't understand how someone like...yourself could do such a thing like this."

The lightning ninja picked a laugh himself, then turned it into a nervous giggle, "Do, do what?"

Zane motioned over to the two dragons making truce by lending each other a wing, "_That_. Not many people can do that, not even Kai, who says his ways with dragons, his own kind, is a gift. It seems you too share attributes with these magnificent creatures...which reminds me, has your dragon potential been reached recently?"

The color fled from Jay's face at those words, he found it necessary to turn away before Zane sensed anything wrong. But he underestimated the power of his brother's sixth sense, for seconds after Zane frowned upon realizing some disturbance. "Jay, is...something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

Jay didn't respond, he never wanted to talk about this, not now, not ever. For one, the topic was too stressful to discuss, all he wanted was to change the subject. Zane soon understood the topic was too personal for Jay to talk about, but he still wanted to know what was up. Before he could respond, a cry overhead made him turn around. The noise came from his falcon, from the looks of it, his mechanical friend looked as if he had something urgent to tell. _Perhaps I should discuss with Jay later, this seems like something important_ he thought. "Jay," he began, "I understand this is too personal for you, I wont pressure you on telling me if it makes you uncomfortable."

The young man turned a bit to face him, however remained silent, for Jay it was the first. "But know that you can always tell me or the others whats wrong; however right now you'd only be able to consult me for troubles because our brother are still not present since days before," Zane stated, solemnly.

Jay remembered that Kai and Cole were still missing, he exchanged a worried glance, "Their...their still missing?"

Zane gave a sad nod, Jay frowned, he never knew they'd gone this long without showing up, something terrible must have happened to them to have them be absent for almost the entire week! Zane was going to leave until Jay called after him, "Zane, wait."

The ice ninja turned to face his lightning brother, eager to listen to whatever he had to say. "If it doesn't bother much, perhaps I could assist looking for them? With them gone, its kinda had everyone...worried around here," Jay questioned, suddenly taking interest in his feet. "But of course, Jay. We need all the assist we can gain, the dragons have already started a search throughout the entire outlook of Ninjago; we could use another in the air if you may?"

Jay winced, he knew Zane expected him to learn to fly, but really, he wasn't up to turn into a dragon just yet. "Well, I'd prefer, riding one would be just fine," he stated.

The ice ninja looked puzzled, "That's what I just said."

The lightning ninja blushed, suddenly realizing, "Oh...uh...*clears throat* ok then."

Zane watched with great confusion as Jay left the scene, then he brought back his attention towards his falcon and what he was to show him. Jay felt a bit more embarrassed at not understanding what Zane had meant about him, but really, who could really understand what the ice ninja was saying? As a robot the guy was pretty, logical with numbers and all that, and sometimes he could be hard to make out of from now and then. Jay narrowed his eyes, _but that doesn't make him less of my brother...not at all. _

He made his way to where the rest of the adult dragons were, he really needed something fast, something that could get him across the countryside quicker than a cheetah, and as swift as a hummingbird. His eyes looked over each and everyone of the dragons, some looked fit to ride, but others looked as if they were ready to give in to exhaustion. _Those must have returned from the search, uh no, not taking them for another ride if their gonna faint midway. _he thought. Jay tried to look for the lightning dragons, those were sure to get him quicker in, and quicker out, but he only seemed to find infant ones that all of a sudden took interest in his robes. They began to nip at his ankle, always giving Jay a hard time walking to another group, the lightning ninja yelped as another nipped at his leg, he turned looking quite irritated. The dragons hid themselves, Jay smirked, "That's right, don't mess with me kids."

Jay turned to meet the eyes of the father, his smug grin completely washed off his face, and was instead replaced with a cowering smile. "U-Uh, h-hey?"

The dragon gave a big loud roar.

Jay walked away as fast as he could, his robes still singed and burnt from almost being fried alive. "Ok, Jay, take a note: never mess with a group of insufferable, toddler dragons, or else you'll get cooked!" he joked. Jay grumbled to himself, coming upon the last group of dragons: the Earth and Terrain Dragons. Unfortunately, the earth dragons had just returned from their search, the only terrain dragon was one Jay never thought he'd have to face again. "Oh no," he muttered nervously.

Mountain was fast asleep, but at the sound of Jay's shaking he was brought up from his slumber. He looked down at the cowering lightning ninja, quite disappointed by his lack of bravery. Jay tried to keep from shaking but as he looked up at the enormous creature he couldn't help but shiver as a chill ran up his spine. "U-Uh...hello?" he sputtered. Mountain didn't look too impressed with his presence, for one, Jay showed lots of weakness and loads of shivering, so he could define him as "non-worthy". The Terrain dragon began to drift off into a world of dreams, and Jay suddenly knew he had to do something or he'd have no transportation to begin his search. "Wait, WAIT! D-Don't go to bed, just...hear me out, ok?"

Mountain opened one of his eyes, which stared at Jay sheepishly as he began to speak. "Ok...ok. Look, I know you don't like me, and hell knows what you'll do to me if I do something wrong here, but...I need your help. The earth dragons looked kind of...tired out, and well, your the only one left to speak with. The others are exhausted, the lightning dragons practically hate me, so I just thought...maybe you can help me find...our two missing teammates?" he questioned, with a bit of confidence.

The humongous dragon opened both eyes, suddenly interested, he looked upon Jay with suspicion. Jay frowned, "Your Cole's favorite dragon...aren't you?"

Mountain lowered his ears at the name, yes, he was. He hadn't seen his favorite earth ninja in a couple of days, maybe who Jay was speaking about was his owner, had he gone missing? "I know you, would want to see him again...but, that's why I came to you, so we can find him. Because...right now, he's missing as well as another friend, and I cant go out to find them if I don't have a proper ride," Jay said.

Mountain eyed Jay with few remorse, seeming skeptical, but alas, he had not seen Cole at all for the past few days, he missed him.

Jay saw the pity and sadness, he began to think Mountain would be willing to search for Cole, in order to ensure his safety and well-being. Jay used this to persuade, adding one final touch to his speech, "So...you with me? Or not?"

Mountain narrowed his eyes at him, beginning to ponder, he gave a smug smirk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Jay was screaming as he held onto the dragon's frill as Mountain ran almost like a speeding bullet towards the water. Jay tried getting him to stop but he knew right now this dragon was beyond his control, so he just screamed in terror as the water grew closer and closer. Mountain smiled at this and ran faster, soon coming in contact with the waves. He bellowed a great and ginormous roar as he jumped in the air to dive. "OH GOD!" Jay shrieked.

The lightning ninja closed his eyes as the water both enveloped him and the dragon as they began to sink. Jay opened his eyes a bit to see the inner ocean, as he and Mountain sank to their doom. His orange hair flowed swiftly around him, as he squinted to see the water and the scenery. All of a sudden Mountain began to swim towards the surface, Jay held onto his frill as the light of day grew closer and closer until-

Jay's head broke out of the water, as Mountain reached the surface. Jay couldn't see anything but his hair, he brushed it away to see that he was safely on Mountain's back, in the ocean. He wanted to kiss the ground but unfortunately there was no ground, and seeming to think the dragon that nearly got him killed was right under him, he found it best to get angry.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" he screamed.

Mountain let out a sound, almost like a chortled laugh as he began to swim towards Ninjago. Jay sighed and let himself fall back against the creatures scales, despite the cold sensation, he felt warmth from his scaly bedding. _Must be because of the fact hes a dragon. _he thought. Jay looked back to see Dragon Island getting smaller and smaller as they grew farther from its safe borders. He sighed, knowing that whatever happened next, it would all be worth it to ensure Nya didn't get herself too worried. "Onward...we go, to rescue Cole and Kai from whatever madness holds them...I hope their ok," he muttered, as Mountain continued to paddle through the frigid waters and closer towards Ninjago.

Back on the island, Zane had followed his falcon until they came to a clearing. The ice ninja looked around, seeming puzzled at the view, he looked up at the falcon. "Is this the place?" he asked.

The falcon nodded. Zane pondered, kneeling down towards the ground to see if he could catch anything. His sensors and his eyes caught on some red patches on the ground, his interest increasing. He looked closely at the strange liquid, perhaps an unknown substance. Zane analyzed it, and after a few short moments, his answer became clear. _Blood_. Zane blinked, a bit disturbed, he took some between his fingers, trying to see which it belonged to. His computers came to a conclusion, and it was to his great horror.

The blood sample belonged to Andrea.

Zane looked around, "Andrea?"

No answer came. He furrowed his eyebrows, turning back to look at the ground that was now splattered with the scarlet liquid. He rubbed it off his gloves, determining that something, something bad had occurred, and Andrea was consulted and gradually injured. "I have to alert Sensei and the rest!" he exclaimed.

The falcon followed its master in his flight of worry, just at the moment Lasha poked his head out from the tree. He watched as the ice ninja went to warn his master and his friends. He narrowed his eyes, knowing this was not good for him and the rest of the Serpentine. He took out a walkie talkie, in which he had received earlier from two Serpentine spies, he called into the base, "This is Lasha, Venomari Scout, in on a report: _we have a problem_."

**(I finally updated! Yey! Well, I'm not sure if this is alright for you guys, I mean I might have missed some punctuation and stuff but, at least I wrote something, right? Heh, well, right now I'm in Panama! Boy its like, super hot here...but right now I feel cold, due to the fact I have a cold, and its not really going all so pleasant. But the good news? Well seeming I don't have anywhere else to be I decided to leave something for you guys...until next time, cause right now I feel ****_horrible_****. Well, I hope you guys are much better, and that your throat is too, jeez...until next time, we check in on Jay's search along with Mountain, and a warning he gains from a Serpentine, what will it be? Well, anyway, have a Nice Saturday...and I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and also, good morning :)**


	24. Chapter 20: Before Time Runs Out

The dawn had faded away and revealed the night as the moon began to rise upon Ninjago, as it began to sleep. However, not everyone was in their beds. Jay was just on the verge of the islands shore, where Mountain was taking him through the water, hopefully that was where he would find the others too. _One cant be too sure _he thought to himself.

Once on the shore of Ninjago, Mountain climbed out of the water and shook himself dry, similar to the way a dog would. Jay was knocked off in the process, seeming to have satisfied the mischievous terrain creature. "Hey!" he shouted. Mountain shook its head and chuckled, Jay growled and got to his feet, wiping the dirt of his shoulders. "Alright, earthy. Your a dragon so you must know how to track with your keen sense of smell, can you maybe be able to track my friends?" he asked.

Mountain growled and sniffed the air for any trace of his missing master, but it didn't seem like there was anything that could lead them both to where the others were held. The dragon gradually shook his head, Jay frowned. _This is going to be harder than I thought _he pondered. The lightning ninja and his friends companion walked throughout Ninjago to try to find any strong points on finding Cole and Kai, or at least any signs they were around their area. Mountain kept smelling the air, and the ground for anything, while Jay just looked as a normal human being would. "Not here, or there...hm, Mount you find anything?" Jay called.

Mountain shook his head. The young man humphed, believing things were only going to get more tricky from there. _Think Jay, think...if I were a nefarious snake warrior trying to find a good place to hide my prisoners...where would I hide them where no one wouldn't think to find? _

Jay looked up at an odder tree than the rest, he squinted to get a better look at the details. "Aha!" he cried. Mountain turned at the sound of his exclamation, believing hes found something important. But he was mighty surprised when the ninja began to climb up the tree, he roared at him as if to question his actions. "I think this might be the place!" called the lightning master, pulling himself up onto a branch as he got higher and higher to the top. Mountain was still confused, Jay rolled his eyes, "I mean this could be the entrance to lead where the others are being held, get the picture now?"

Mountain shifted uncomfortably on the ground, just looking up as the young man climbed higher and higher up the tree. Jay could only stare down and smirk, "Whats the matter, hard-head? Afraid to fly up here and give me a piece of my mind?"

The terrain dragon growled and turned away, Jay chuckled believing he was to back out of this fight. But soon became horrified when Mountain turned around, this time, his massive tail facing the direction of the tree. "W-Wait wait! D-Don't-"

But it was too late, Mountain had already begun to smack right into the roots of the tree, each hit being stronger than the first. Jay held on to a branch for dear life, as the terrain dragon attempted to knock him out of the tree through his strength, he grasped tightly as the tree began to tilt over to Mountain's strength. "Me and my big mouth!" he exclaimed.

But that didn't prove to be such a bad idea. As it seemed, the moment Mountain managed to knock down the tree to give Jay a whooping, the place the tree once stood was no revealed to be a hole, leading straight down into nothingness...or does it? Jay tried to crawl away from the danger, but Mountain soon caught him by the collar, the young man yelped. Mountain growled, his breath reeking of mildew, dirt, and mud, signalling his rocky breath ready to be tested on Jay. The lightning master gulped and didn't dare move, all except for his lips, "U-Uh, about that...I-I was just joking! Y-Your pretty brave! H-Honest!"

Mountain bellowed a big loud roar and dropped him, Jay landed hard on the dirt, face-first. He spat the substance out of his mouth and faced the creature as it began to ready itself to shoot, but through it all, Jay noticed the hole. His eyes widened and he made a daring move, he leaped in front of Mountain and grabbed the side of its jaws, the massive creature stopped and tried to shake him off when he cried, "WAIT!"

Mountain stopped shaking, glaring at Jay with his beady eyes, the young man gulped before saying anything, "W-What you did was...great...y-you revealed the entrance."

The creature turned and saw what he had done, noticing the hole, he looked at the tree and back at the hole, then smirked, proud of himself. Jay rushed past him and looked down, seeing complete darkness ahead of him. "Whoa...uh, hm," he pondered, looking around. Jay glanced around and spotted a tiny pebble, just by Mountain's side. He dashed forward and picked up the rock, Mountain sniffed it and tilted his head in confusion. The lightning ninja walked back over to the hole and dropped the object down below, waiting to hear a landing. It took a long time, but eventually, Jay heard a faint, 'kerplink' as the pebble reached solid ground. "Wow, long way down...uh...how am I supposed to-"

Without any hesitation, Mountain "accidentally" knocked Jay into the hole himself, the young man screamed as he fell into the deep and dark nothingness, only bringing satisfaction to the mischief-making dragon. Jay panted and spread both his hands and feet out, setting them on each side of the wall to avoid falling. Friction put a stop to gravity, and Jay found himself wedged in the middle of the underground tunnel. He looked up to see the face of a smirking dragon, his temper rising as he realized what went on. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PURPOSELY KILL ME?!" he screamed. Mountain made an innocent face, then went back to laughing in mockery. "Oh VERY FUNNY! While your up there taking the moonlight, I'm STUCK DOWN HERE IN THE DARK! SMOOTH MOVE, TERRA!"

Mountain's eyes widened at the nickname, he grit his teeth and began to slap the earth with his tail, which shook the earth beneath him and around Jay. The young man yelped, realizing his hands and feet were slipping from the wall, he looked up at Mountain with a pleading look, but the terrain dragon wouldn't even take his mercy. With one last smack, Jay went back to falling through the dark, the light of the moon fading softly as he fell deeper and deeper into the hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, but no one could hear him, could they? He panted and waited to land, but remembered the time would pass before he would, so he just closed his eyes shut, and hoped he wasn't killed on the way to the ground. Time had passed and Jay had found himself drift off to sleep, losing track of the situation. Apparently, its been only forty minutes before the young man was finally brought back from his dreaming to wake up and find himself safely on solid dirt. Jay gazed down, feeling the earth beneath his palms and two legs, speaking of which both hands were burning from the friction. "Ow, ow...sss," he winced, getting to his feet to look around. The place he'd landed in looked nothing more than a grand cave, the same one from previous nights ago, where he nearly got slit through from a dragon.

_Speaking of dragons...I'm gonna kill Mountain once I get back to the surface! _he thought, angrily.

But before he could make any threats, or promises to his foes, he had to find the others before time had run out. Mainly for the safety of them, and mainly for Nya, who was worried sick. Jay narrowed his eyes, remembering Nya, how was she? Has she asked about him while he was going out to find the others? Maybe Zane would have informed her, and she was on her way here, to help him...Jay hoped he didn't. _Nya's in enough of a struggle, I don't want her getting hurt through a nasty fight that I should have fought myself..._ he thought solemnly.

He shook his head, knowing he had to remain focused on the task. So as a start, he began moving through the caves to try and find anything suspicious, little did he know, some eyes were watching. _

Kai awoke with a groan, his first action? To feel. He felt pain, and much of it, his head was pounding, his legs aching, heck the rest of his body felt as if it was squashed by an iron pound. He so desperately tried to pry his eyes open, to see where he was, and so that he could get up and protect his sister against the snakes. Better yet, he just wanted to make the bastards pay for ever laying a finger on his beloved family, Andrea shouldn't have been the one to endure the most pain, it should have been _him_. Nearly, Kai managed to open his eyes and gaze around in curiosity to find out where he was. The place looked to be another cell, but this time, embedded in rock, with only one set of bars keeping them from freedom, and the rest of the cage being made of a giant rock trap. _W-Where am...I..._ he groaned.

He turned his head, and spotted a motionless figure on the ground beside him, to his surprise it was Cole. "C-Cole!" he croaked, turning towards him. Cole didn't say a word, his body not moving a muscle, Kai gazed upon him in anxiety, fearing the worst. "C-C...Cole?" he sputtered. No answer came, the fire ninja shook him gently, the earth ninja didn't mutter a word. Kai let out a silent gasp, but he didn't want to believe it to be true. The young man turned his head back to the front of the cage, which was barred. He squinted and looked out through their prison to see the likes of a massive, horrifying machine, and the two parts of it. One side, containing a chamber of controls, and the other side, containing the machine, a test-tube chamber in the heart of it. Kai stared at it, he presumed that to be where the victims were laid when the machine started up, bringing them immense pain and suffering, physically...but exactly, what does it do?

Kai turned to Cole, his expression turning to worry, then at the bars, he dared to try and touch them without enduring the voltage. He shakily placed one hand upon the iron, expecting to feel an electric shock, but nothing came. Kai stared, not believing his luck, he shook the bars, trying to see if their was a weak point in one of them, that would enable their escape. But of course, from a prison cell made out of earth and solid rock, Kai saw there was no weak point, therefore, no way of getting out without the proper tools, which in this case, he was at an all time low. Then an idea occured to him, perhaps since the bars were iron, Kai could use his elemental power to melt right through! So with great effort, he summoned all of his willpower and attempted to emit a flame from his palms bright enough, to burn the iron straight through.

But nothing came.

Shocked, Kai flicked his hands, imitating a lighter, to try and ignite a fire. But once again, his results proved to be nothing. Kai stared at his empty hands, his eyes widening, and suddenly he gasped in realization.

_P-Pythor's taken my powers!_

Kai did feel awfully weak, and no wonder his pain was so grand, he'd been stripped of his elemental abilities for Pythor's own selfish desires. Kai then turned to Cole, who lay their like a dead corpse, and made his way over to him, he lifted one arm and squeezed, earning a low wince from the earth ninja. Kai panted, knowing Pythor's taken Cole's too, leaving them both powerless. But the wince brought relief to the young man's face, at least Pythor didn't take something far more precious, their lives. The earth ninja finally managed to open his eyes to see what was occurring, he was met with Kai's worried eyes.

Cole sat up, grunting, and gazed around, blinking to clear his vision. "W...Where are we," he coughed.

"Beats me, pal," Kai stated. Cole looked at him, "Kai? H-How'd you get here...w-wheres Pythor?"

As if on cue, the snake himself brought himself in, a smug grin on his face. The two could only growl in his presence, but the snake king could only whisk away their hatred and make his way over to the two to just to mock them. "My my, what treasures I see! I haven't seen you this terrible since our last battle, quite pathetic it was really," he hissed.

Kai clenched his fist, standing his ground in front of his friend, Cole didn't even have the strength to protest. "L-Listen here, snake, you may have gotten the best of me, and my friend over here, but there's no way your getting the others back here to use for your own selfish needs, I can p-promise you," he threatened. Pythor chuckled, "I highly doubt that, my dear fire ninja, or should I in particular call you that at all now that both of you are nothing more than powerless, human beings."

Cole growled, Pythor glared and squeezed Cole's arm, the earth ninja yelped. "I must say, Cole, your strength is the most oddest power I've ever witness, but now that its mine-"

He twisted the young man's arm, Cole cried out, trying to resist the pain but was unsuccessful. Kai hit Pythor's hand, making the Anocandrai release his grip, Cole held his aching arm close to his chest, looking rather pained. Pythor humphed, "Strong one, are you? But that doesn't mean you can beat me, nor will the others."

"T-They'll give you a whooping, t-that's what!" Cole yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear earth ninja, care to gain two twisted limbs?" Pythor spat, making the earth ninja shut his mouth. Kai pointed straight at the king, Pythor scoffed, "What? Will you attempt to fry me like you fry your chicken?"

"I don't eat chicken!" Kai yelled, gritting his teeth, "and n-no...I cant, thanks to you, you mother fu-"

Pythor slapped Kai across the face, sending him to the floor. "GAH!" he shouted, landing on the ground. He rubbed his cheek to soothe the pain, while still glaring at Pythor. "Its not polite to curse in the presence of royalty...hmm, making three of us," Pythor hissed. Kai stared confusingly, Cole just sat there, not saying a word at all.

Another snake warrior came in, Pythor turned to have his servant whisper something in his ear. The two just watched as the snake warrior left, leaving Pythor to smile at himself. "Well, what a surprise," he chuckled, slithering away.

"What?" Kai and Cole both said.

"It seems that a certain amount of your friends have been spotted, and are now in pursuit of finding you both and your precious universe ninja," Pythor hissed. Cole's eyes widened, he sprang up to his feet and tried to pry the bars off, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Somewhere safe, for now...for she is a special girl don't you think?" Pythor taunted.

"I-If you lay a finger o-on her-" Cole sputtered.

"You'll what? Beat me to death? Petty, petty. Don't worry, I have _big _plans for her, just as soon as my spies have captured your friends. The blue one just so happens to be nearby, why not I show him the way to here?" the snake king joked.

Kai was mostly surprised, Jay had come to rescue them? But...in the process he was also bringing danger upon himself and the remaining ones who are free. "That idiots gonna get us all killed," he muttered. Cole stared back at him, horrified. Pythor chuckled, "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more victims to trap...make yourselves useful and don't move, seeing your already in enough pain to virtually be paralyzed, I don't see that to be a problem. Farewell," Pythor spat.

He left without another word, leaving Kai and Cole alone in their earth prison.

Cole pulled at his hair frustratingly, obviously enraged in their current situation. "H-How...h-how DARE HE!?"

Kai didn't respond, but only stayed silent as Cole continued his tantrum in silence, he looked back at the fire ninja, seeming disappointed. "What did you mean...by "that idiots gonna get us killed"? J-Jay...Jay has the potential to get us out of here, whats wrong with that?" the earth ninja questioned.

The fire ninja hesitated, staring once again back at the machine, he narrowed his eyes, "Its not that I think he wont be able to do it..."

"Its because of the fact he'll endanger the others, and himself in the process..." _

A few more hours passed before Jay finally managed to get around the caves, seeing stalactites forming at the ceiling, and spiky stalagmites at the floor, poised to pierce through anyone unfortunate, and clumsy. Jay steered clear of the piercing cave icicles, suddenly feeling a cold chill run up his spine, his senses acting up.

He quickly turned, his ears picking up something suspicious. Jay felt that someone was watching him from a distance, and that that "someone" was dangerously close. Jay took out his nunchuks, in case someone or something decided to lunge at him from behind. It seems Jay was correct, for a pair of eyes appeared through the darkness and decided to give the young man a good scare.

Jay turned fast at the noise of a loud roar, he gasped at the massive creature before him to be...

Just Mountain.

The lightning ninja let out a sigh, then a growl, "Took you long enough, why'd you come down here anyway, to mock me?"

Mountain snorted, sniffing the air, Jay was utterly confused, he began to follow the tracking dragon. "Hey, hey what are you doing? You just gave me a heart attack trying to scare me, this better not be another tr-"

All of a sudden Jay was whipped onto his back, he gasped at the sudden attack and lay their, stunned. Mountain turned, roaring loudly at the danger. A group of snake warriors departed from the shadows and bared their weapons for battle. Jay stood up and saw them, he grit his teeth in anger. "Well, well boyssss, look what we have here? A lone ninja out with for a walk with hissss petty dragon pet," Slithra hissed, gaining laughter from his followers.

Mountain growled, Jay humphed, "This isn't my pet, but he's willing to fight by my side if it means taking down you slithering fools!"

Slithra growled at the insult, "Well, I wassss jusssst going to lead you to the entrance kindly, but...it sssseemsss you prefer the hard way. Take on the dragon! I want the blue one alive."

Jay stepped back, Mountain roared and stood on his hind legs. Mezmo and Rattla gasped, as the humongous terrain dragon unleashed a wave of sedimentary rock upon them, the two snakes hissed and jumped out of harms reach in time. Slithra faced of Jay, the second-in-command was fast, but not a match for Jay's lightning speed. The spinjitzu master whipped his nunchuks and tried to land a blow, but Slithra was the first. "Ouch!" Jay yelped, earning a small scar at his side. Slithra cracked a wicked smile, but Jay only jumped up in reaction, the snake's grin faded away. "NINJA-GO!" he shouted.

Electric energy surrounded Jay in the form of a storming tornado of pure lightning, Slithra backed away but was caught too late as the storming whirlwind brought him into a world of pain. Jay mustered every striking blow he could make, Slithra took each without a single miss. Mountain was holding up fine, blasting away his rocky breath at the two snakes who so much tried to make one fatal hit against his thick outer skin, but even if they could they wouldn't stand a chance against Mountains earthly power. Jay was just about to finish his fight, when Slithra made a slick move and stabbed right trough Jays arm. "AH!" he screamed.

The tornado stopped due to the blow, and Jay was caught in between a blade through his skin, and a raging snake. "F-Finally! I have you right where I want you, ninja!" Slithra yelled.

Mountain glanced over to Jay, seeing his trouble, he growled thinking, _Nobody torments him but me_

Slithra laughed at his luck, Jay just tried to get up only proving it to be useless, he growled. Slithra smiled, "Pythor will be mosssst pleassssed...by your capture. He might even reward me with-!"

He was cut short, right when Mountain picked him up by the neck, Slithra choked, dropping his sword, initially letting Jay free. The lightning ninja stood up, shaking, grasping his arm tight. Slithra didn't dare move for fear of being suffocated, but that all changed once the lightning ninja punched right through his face, multiple times. Slithra coughed, Mountain let him down to let Jay have a word with him in negotiation. The lightning ninja picked up the injured snake and pulled him up to his face so they could meet. "Listen here, douche. You may have caught my two good friends, but you cant have me, Zane, or anyone else! EVER!" he scowled.

But Slithra just laughed, Jay stared, confused. "Y-You...t-think, your s-so...s-smart, huh n-ninja?" Slithra croaked through blood. Jay studied his smug grin, detecting signs of deceit and trickery, he instantly dropped Slithra. Slithra smiled, "P-Poissssoned...looksss like I'm not the fool now am I?"

Jay huffed, feeling nauseous all of a sudden, the Hypnobrai chuckled. "I-It wont be long until my other team arrivessss at your ssspot to capture the resssst of your friendssss...hehe...hahaha, HAHHAHHA-"

Mountain threw Slithra across the cave room, sending him flying into the stalagmites, impaling him through the chest. Jay looked up at him, Mountain gave a low scoff. "T-Thanks," Jay coughed. He hopped on Mountain's back, his anxiety rising as he remembered Slithra's warning.

"W-We have to get back to the others! O-Or they'll get caught too!" Jay exclaimed.

_Oh hell no they wont _Mountain thought.

With one thrust, the terrain dragon gave a loud roar and began to burrow through the wall of the cave and towards the surface, with Jay holding on tightly to his back. Once back on the surface, Mountain made his way to shore as quick as possible, just the way Jay wanted.

_We need to get to the others! Zane, Lily...Nya! _Jay gasped.

"F-Faster! We have to get back to the island!" the lightning ninja yelped.

Mountain got the message and began to paddle faster towards Dragon Island. Jay looked back at Ninjago, his eyes growing heavy.

_Before its too __**late**_. _

**(Hey guys! Miss me? I bet you did...**

** I'm sorry for my long absence, its just I've had some WiFi lack lately, (no Internet), and wasn't able to update! I was basically losing my mind! But I'm back now, and have managed to have written like, the longest chapter of all, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It seems Kai and Cole have been stripped of their elemental powers (kinda like the new season huh?) leaving Jay and Zane and Andrea, Nya, and Lily unchecked. Pythor's getting greedy for power, and it looks like he's updated himself with Cole's strength and Kai's flare, who knows what he'll become with the rest's power! Next chapter we'll see what happens next when Jay arrives on the island, the question is, will he arrive on ****_time? _****We'll see the next time, anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this one, and I hope you still come back for more, again I apologize for my absence...hope you can forgive me...**

** But hey, at least I wrote a weeks-long worth of chapter, right? **

** Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this, and thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 21: Lost and Gone

Nya awoke to the sound of mild hissing, she shot up in bed and spotted the group of snakes from a feet away, they looked just about ready to finish her off. _Finish off my ass _she thought, gritting her teeth as she grabbed the nearest weapon to her.

The snakes were up for a surprise, the moment they walked in, they were met with the complete emptiness of the room. "She...wass jussst here," hissed one, seemingly shocked.

Before any of them could look around, or even think, Nya came out of the shadows and planted her daggers into one of their heads. The lead serpentine fell to the ground, dead in bloodshed. Nya took out her calling cards and faced the rest of the group, who began to shake with fear at her presence. "My turn, bastards," she snarled.

The dragons roared, calling out to their brothers and sisters of the island that their home was under attack, the armed beasts charged into battle to secure the safety and peace of their home. Many snakes joined in the fight, as well as more dragons, the Serpentine did all they could to detain them enough for them to get to business, but ever heard a fight between a the bird and the worm? Which one do you believe will win? In this case, the dragons were the birds, and the small serpentine were the helpless worms awaiting to be eaten. Zane had been aiding the creatures by knocking out most of the snakes with his own bare hands, Lily assisting him of course, who herself had arranged the defense mechanism.

"You know, if you hadn't shown up before now, I'd probably be dead!" yelled Zane, through all the chaos.

"Its a good thing you warned me about my sister, I was about to go find her but then I spotted the snakes, I'd say we get one to tell us whats going on!" Lily shouted. Zane agreed, throwing his shurikens through some snake warriors, impaling them as their scaly skin met the fatal, spinning stars of death. Lily transformed and roared straight through the air, alerting her foes to step back. The mighty women brought down her terrible reign upon them, for her dragon breath could turn the very living into spirits and lost souls, that would eventually find themselves in the terrible depths of Tarturus. It was until then Lily realized something, she looked around only to find her sister was not present alongside them. "Zane! Wheres Nya?" she called.

Zane gasped and looked up into the palace, where most snakes were headed, he dashed inside in search for the samurai.

Nya was holding up fine, actually. Her daggers were like blades of steel, and she used them to cut through each warrior who decided to mess with her. She had just finished impaling one of the Hypnobrai's finest, who cried out his wails of pain right after being stabbed. "You like that, eh hypno?" she teased, finding herself smile. The Mezmo closed his eyes for his final rest, allowing Nya to let him fall to the floor as he entered the gates of hell. Nya walked among the corpses of her victims, feeling satisfied, like a bloody psycho, then she paused to think. _Oh god...what am I doing? _she realized. She looked at her hands and immediately wiped the blood off, she wasn't some crazed maniac, she was one of the good guys, it wouldn't be nice to turn on them like this. But of course, Nya's thoughts made her lose focus, so it wasn't a surprise that a spare serpentine managed to get her from behind. Nya couldn't scream, the snake had covered her mouth before she even had the chance to, and she couldn't even make a move for her hands were pinned to her backside.

"Not sssso high and mighty now, eh?" hissed the Fangpyre, who without a doubt, was satisfied. Nya struggled, the Fangpyre kicked her to the ground and Nya found herself unable to move, she was stunned and frozen into place, at the mercy of this slithering brute who was about to run his sword through her, cutting off her hope of life.

"You ssseem much more tougher, than I expected...it sssseemsss asss if you were trained along with those masked buffoonsss you call your friendsss," the serpentine hissed. Nya gritted her teeth as she showed ridiculous amounts of disgust towards her enemy, she didn't like insults, even if they were toward her friends.

_and Jay..._ she thought.

The fangpyre took out a sword as long as Nya's arms, and pointed it straight for her chest. Nya didn't dare move an inch, one wrong move and the serpentine could kill her right on the spot, she didn't want to go down like this, if she were to die, she'd come down fighting. _and if I'm going down...so will this bastard_ she muttered.

"Any lassssst wordsss, before I cut you through?" the Fangpyre hissed.

"Yeah, leave her ALONE!"

Nya turned to her surprise, she saw Jay come out and lunge at the Serpentine like some crazed wolverine, the Fangpyre didn't even have time to react to his actions and was met with the cruel taste of death right when Jay stabbed him through with a katana. The fangpyre gagged and fell to the floor, blood beginning to pour from his wound. Jay assisted Nya in getting up, who only found it necessary to stare at him in utterly shock. Jay just stared back, a bit concerned, "What? Whats wrong?"

"How...in the world did you get back here without any trouble through the...the, you know!"

Nya motioned over to the battle grounds, where both snake and dragon fought in immense chaos. Jay shook his head, "That doesn't matter, I have to get you out of here, and Zane and Lily too."

Jay grabbed Nya by the arm and began to lead her out to the front door, Nya however was confused, "Wait, Jay! We cant-we cant leave now!"

"Why?! The snakes have come to take you back to some...secret lab, you wont come back after that!" Jay cried. Nya looked at him worried, "What do you-"

"I-I cant explain, its too complicated, they've already got Kai and Cole for their plans...but I fear theirs more to their capture, and I'll fear the worst for all of you if you don't leave _now!_" Jay yelled, dragging her to the entrance.

Zane managed to get up to the palace, he went inside and found himself face-to-face with at least dozens of snake warriors, they looked menacing and quite challenging, nothing the ninja of ice couldn't handle though. Zane was quick to miss, and soon enough the guards were out, leaving the entire castle free to lurk. "I need to get to Nya before any of the snakes decide to take her too," Zane implied. A Hypnobrai watched in the shadows as the ice ninja sped off in search for Samurai X, it dashed off to follow.

Jay dragged Nya left and right, trying to find a way out, he asked Nya a couple of times if she knew where to go, and she always gave confusing answers. "What do you mean by, the "sun room"? Is this castle _that _big to have its own sunroof?!" Jay yelled. Nya groaned in frustration, "To think we were going to have a romantic evening this afternoon, now theres snakes running about. Unbelievable."

"Hey, the snakes isn't entirely my fault to begin with. Sure, their looking for all four of us, but...oh god-"

Jay suddenly came to a stop, he clutched his arm tight. Nya watched with concern, "Jay?"

The lightning ninja realized the poison had finally started to kick in, surely his slow death was soon to come. Nya noticed the pulsing wound, she gaped, "Your bleeding and you don't even have the nerve to tell me?"

"I-It wasn't important...l-let's keep moving," he moaned, trying to move his feet, only to be met by fatigue. Nya shook her head and flung his arm over her shoulder, "No, I'll take it from here. I know this castle inside out, though the only safe way we can get out of here is the sun room. Now come on, your not going to die on me are you?"

Jay shook his head, the samurai gave a simple smile, "Good."

Nya moved quickly, she needed to find the garden house before Jay here passed-out, forever. She looked among the entire layout of the palace and tried to remember where to go. _I had passed the dining hall, the living room, and the ball room...now where did I take the next turn to reach the sun room? _She finally laid her eyes on a specific door, and was caught with a feeling of deja vu. She dragged Jay through the door and they were met with the noon sky roof up above. Jay gazed upward, his eyes open and wide to show his surprise, Nya gazed with him. "O-Ok, I stand corrected," he uttered. Nya scanned the room for an exit, and her eyes soon spotted the trap door on the high roof above them, she groaned, "Jay, I'm going to need your help on this, can you climb?"

Lily was battling foes, left and right, keeping them at bay the best she could, her dragon friends assisting her. She looked back at the palace and wondered when Zane would return with her sister. _If the snakes got to them first, that is..._ she wondered with anxiety. She turned to face another threat, and with that she unleashed her unholy breath of spiritual fate, sending him straight to hell. But it seems the tides have turned and so many snakes began to jump on top of her, stabbing at her sides, however thankfully, not being able to make a blow. Lily tried to shake them off but they only cast ropes on either side of her, in efforts to bring her down with them. The snakes yanked on the tight ropes and Lily gave one loud cry before finally hitting the ground.

Nya gasped at the noise, she looked out of the window to see her sister on the verge of a crisis, she cringed, "Oh god, we need to hurry...Jay, you coming?"

She gazed down to see the poor man on his knees, her eyes widened and she climbed down to him. Jay looked up at her, his eyes clouded and his vision blurring. "N-Nya," he croaked. The samurai shook her head, "No, no...no, you are not going to die on me, please! Stay strong!" Nya lifted Jay off the ground, getting him on his feet, Jay couldn't help but lean on her, the poison was making its way through him fast, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Nya stared at him with worry, she was concerned beyond measure, Jay was practically on the verge of death...and she didn't even have a first aid kit with her, how peachy!

Nya cursed to herself before turning to her own clothing, as she began to rip off a piece. Jay watched as she attempted to treat the wound with only bits of her robes, and she managed to do so luckily. "A-Ah," Jay winced, as Nya tightly wrapped the bandage around the cut to stop it from bleeding out. She then looked Jay dead serious in the eye, the lightning ninja looked back wearily. "Look, Jay. Your not going to die on me, ok? We're both going to get out of this, and once this shit all blows over, we're going to pay the hospital a visit. Your going to live through this, do you understand?" she demanded.

Jay stared at her, too afraid to speak, he simply nodded. Nya nodded, "Great. Now come on, we're almost out of here-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The couple turned to spot a group of Serpentine at the door, Nya helped Jay up as she followed behind him as the snakes began to race towards them in a fast pace. "Go Jay! Climb! Climb!" she shouted. Jay managed to reach the top, he turned to help Nya. "N-Nya take my hand!"

Before she could, the snakes managed to catch her, she screamed. Jay gasped.

Nya growled and struggled, the snakes laughed and lifted their weapons, Jay yelled. But in a flash, the snakes were on the floor, dead. Jay blinked, Nya too, both were very confused and unsure of what happened. But soon came their answer once Zane departed from the shadows, his shurikens returning to his hands in one swift move. The couple sighed in relief at the sight of their friend, Zane only smiled. "Fancy meeting you here, Jay, I thought you wouldn't be back until you found the others...have you found them by the way?" the ice ninja questioned.

"No...not yet, but the snakes have come here to take you, and everyone else. Wheres Sensei and Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"Hopefully, very very, far away," Zane replied, helping Nya up from the ground. Jay sighed but then let out a low wince of pain. "Jay, whats the matter?" the ice ninja asked through concern.

"He's been poisoned, we need to get him out of here, fast," Nya replied, climbing up to Jay. Zane looked behind him to see if they were being followed, then proceeded behind his friends. The trio made it out through the roof of the palace, and now had a chance to gape at all the chaos that was occurring down below. "Oh. My-" Jay began.

"Goodness," Nya uttered, looking at the raging battle that was taking place.

Zane saw Lily trying to resist capture, he became worried, "Oh goodness, no...I have to help Lily!"

"Zane, wait!" Nya shouted. But the ice ninja had already hopped down. Thankfully, a frost dragon swooped in before he received any bruises. Jay sighed, thinking _well there he goes_. Nya saw snakes climbing up the palace, towards them, she gaped and dragged Jay up to where the Bounty sat, "Come on!"

The snakes chased them, Nya made it towards the deck and towards the front door. The snakes were right behind them, and if it wasn't for Nya's great aim, they would've been goners. Nya caught her boomerang blade in her right hand before pushing through the front door with her left. She locked it and pushed the table and the fridge right on it to block anyone from entering. Jay finally gave in to the venom, and collapsed, Nya knelt down and tapped his cheeks, "Jay! Jay, n-no please! Y-You can make it, p-please stay strong," she begged.

Jay gazed up at her and gave a weak chuckle, "I-Its ok...Nya..."

Nya looked at him with great concern, she dashed to the cabinet to scavenge through every corner in search of any medicine or antidote. "C-Come on, come on p-please where are you?!" she cursed.

A loud crash was heard, Jay turned his head to see a snake enter the room, he froze. Nya didn't even see him, but the slithering fiend had managed to spot her through the dark, his smile impossible to miss. The snake took out its blade, Jay's eyes widened, turning almost into slits. The serpentine lunged, Nya turned-

A scream was heard.

Nya fell to the floor, she turned and gasped.

Jay had took her place.

Nya stared in utter shock, Jay only grunt and winced as blood began to seep through him, sealing his fate. The snake pulled out the weapon, letting Jay fall to his death. "JAY!" she screamed.

Outside, things seemed to move in slow-motion, the dragons, were losing. Zane had fought against Lily's captors, but this only resulted in his own capture. A snake took him from behind, wounding him enough to put him to sleep. Lily screeched, then was later silenced by a hard blow to the face. The snakes had brought down as many dragons as they could, until then, they cheered in victory as they knew they had won.

The snake stared at Nya, his blade ready for another victim, Nya backed away slowly. Jay caught the snake by the leg, the villain turned.

"L-Leave...h-her...alone," he said through raspy breath. The snake narrowed its eyes, the young man only continued, "y-you...have me...now leave her...and the others, a-alone."

The snake stared back at Nya, it grumbled and turned back to Jay. Nya stared back at Jay, her eyes welling with tears, "P-Please...J-Jay no-"

"G-Go," he croaked.

"Jay p-please-!" Nya cried.

"G-GO," Jay yelled, raising his voice.

Nya turned and ran, the snake watched her go, he growled and stared at Jay with hatred. "Y-You have me, now get o-off the fucking island you brute," Jay cursed.

The snake kicked Jay hard, the lightning ninja passed-out almost instantly. As of for Nya, she was running like crazy towards the end of the island. _I cant just leave him here! He'll die! _she told herself. Not once did she turn back, Jay told her to run, but was that really a choice, she turned around to try and see if she could find her sister, or Zane, but they weren't anywhere to be found. She panted, looking around, what was she going to do?

Suddenly snakes came to her, she jumped. They took out their weapons and glared at her with beady eyes, their weapons sharp and deadly. Nya backed away and ran towards the end of the island, unsure of what to do, she knew she could fight but against that? She wouldn't be able to take them on even with only just two blades.

The snakes chased her, Nya ran as fast as she could, she had to escape, she couldn't give in to their capture like the others...she'll find a way to save them on her own!

But of course, she reached a dead end, a high cliff high above the frigid, raging waters below her, she gulped. Nya turned and was met with the snakes, they smiled seeing she was cornered. She took out her blades, the snakes only laughed, making her even more furious.

"Face it, little girl, there'ssss only one of you, you think you can beat ussss head on?" spoke one.

Nya thought about it, "No...but I can _TRY_!"

She leaped forth ready to take on anything, but was soon caught by the head. The snake chuckled, beginning to squeeze her temples. Nya yelped, trying to free herself from the snakes grasp, but it was useless. "You, alike those ninja are sssso...ssso petty...no wonder that blue boy fell for you," the snake hissed.

Nya let her confidence drop, yet she kept struggling. The snake smiled, "Love...such a stupid thing...look where it got you, after all."

The snake let Nya fall over the edge, the samurai fell into the water, her screams drowning out as she hit the water to meet her doom. The snakes laughed and went to join their brethren as they left the island as it was...in complete ruins and in memory.

Jay was put in with Zane and Lily, not even bothering to speak, once the last group of snakes entered they only set their eyes on Jay with silly grins.

"W-What are you smiling about," Jay spat.

The snake smiled, "Pleasssed to tell you, it was fun the way your girlfriend sssscreamed assss she hit the water below, showsss her weaknesssss and your petty way with her."

They laughed, Jay's eyes widened in horror. The lightning ninja screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The snake licked its lips, "I did you a favor, blue boy...now you don't have to worry about her pressssence, your love wassss doomed from the sssstart anyway." Jay stared as the snake left, gripping on the bars of his cage. Then he slammed his head into them and let out a wailing scream, he cried. Zane and Lily just looked uneasy towards him, they didn't even dare speak during their journey, thinking it was best Jay let it out...

For all he knew...

Nya was gone

...and there was nothing he, or anyone else could do to change that. _

**(WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WHY DID I WRITE THIS QAQ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

** Anyway...(sniff) here it is, after many days of thinking it over I finally managed to come up with something...but its not really good is it? I just hope its alright, I mean I tried right? Anyway, Happy New Year, guys! Ah its finally 2015 and its almost time for the new Ninjago Season! (SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAL) AH I'M SO EXCITED! Ah I know we already saw the first too but I'm just so...into it already! Aren't you? Anyway, about this chapter, did it suck? Please do tell me what you think of this, I tried to make the best of it, and also Nya had done so much for Jay throughout this story hasn't she...so I made it that it was Jay's turn to do something for her. **

** But it seems like that didn't end so well now didn't it? **

** But wait, Nya cant be dead...shes one of the main characters of this series! **

** Ah, but she isn't gone, as so thought Jay...who's now depressed, poor Jay :( **

** But hey, next chapter is going to be a Nya chapter, and this time, she aint playing no games oh no...this time, it gets ****_real _**

** So anyway, if this chapter didn't suck, please comment on what you thought about it (I'm sorry its just...I tried QNQ) and I hope you guys come back to read the next time...so, yeah, thanks for reading, and I hope you've had a splendid Winter Break and a nice Tuesday. So anyway, have a Taco Tuesday guys, and thanks for reading this sucky chapter /)_(\) **


	26. Chapter 22: Finding out The Truth

Jay was forced into a cell, along with the others by two Hypnorbai warriors. He grit his teeth at them, without a doubt angry and infuriated by the serpentines presence. The snakes smacked him, sending him backwards, and walked away without a care in the world. Jay looked on, disgusted, his blood boiling at this point.

Jay turned to see that he, Zane, and Lily were not alone. Right now, the cell was filled with three more, Cole and Kai and...Andrea. Jay raised an eyebrow, "Why is she here?"

"She was k-kidnapped, z-zaptrap-(cough)," Cole wheezed. The lightning ninja looked back at Cole, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, his eyes then darted to look at Kai, who looked even more worse than the master of earth. Then came the sickening sight of Andrea, she looked as if her energy had been sucked dry, she was pale as snow despite the fact she had an open wound right beneath her cheek. Jay cringed, not even daring to look, the others looked at him a bit worried. He gazed down at his stab wound, a bit famished, "Oh..."

"I'm surprised that you haven't passed-out from blood loss," Zane pointed out.

"He did but on the way here, the moment he was forced in here he awakened," Lily explained.

As the two spoke about Jay's condition, Kai was the first to point out Nya's absence. "Wheres my sister," he started, anxious. The conversation stopped, Zane and Lily's traps shut and there was complete silence. Jay froze in place, rethinking about the incident. Kai fixed his eyes on Jay, seeing his melancholy expression, and gaped.

Jay looked up at the ninja of fire, who then approached Jay, "K-Kai...I-I'm sorry..."

That's when he snapped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, lunging straight for Jay.

Jay dodged many punches but there were a few he couldn't miss, which were really painful when you really thought about it. Lily fastened her arms around Kai's waist and tried to pry him off, "GET OFF KAI!"

Kai roared and scratched Jay's eye in his fury, the lightning ninja screeched. Zane pushed Kai off of the shaking lightning ninja, who looked even more bad in health. Jay gazed upward to meet the fire ninja's eyes, who were blazing with anger. Jay coughed, spitting up blood, he shook even more, terrified. "_You_...you," Kai growled, his temper rising, "Y-You let her die!?"

"N-No! I-I didn't-"

"YOU JUST LEFT HER TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THOSE, SLITHERING BASTARDS! THANKS TO YOU MY SISTER IS GONE!" he screamed.

"N-No-" Jay quivered.

"MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, JAY! DEAD!" Kai screamed.

"NO!"

The rest froze, his voice loud and clear. Jay was shaking, breathing hard, but in both fury and fear against the tyrant he called Kai.

Kai just stared at Jay with no remorse, he tried hard not to cry and so he broke free from Zane's grasp and turned around to face the wall and to combat with his emotions. Jay lowered his gaze, letting his hands reach up to his face. The scratch on his right eye, right above his notch was indescribably bloody, his fingers retracting as soon as he laid hands on it. Kai did not cry, he didn't want to be called weak, especially in front of Jay. _That son of a bitch...letting Nya die, just like that...I should have never been friends to him, I should have __**never **__let him near my sister in the first place..._

_now...he can never be one of us..._

_ Ever. Again __

The water was cold and frigid, but Nya couldn't do anything to keep her from crashing down into it. Once the water touched her skin, she could feel herself shivering all over in its freezing temperature, too cold as it seems, to cause death. Nya gazed around her, looking around through her last bits of consciousness as she still remained alive, whatever was left of her precious memory would always remain until her fate. It would've been nice, to at least know she succeeded, she always thought when the time came for her, she would go down fighting...

Guess destiny had other plans.

Nya was running out of time, her air supply running low on her way to death's door, the surface so far away yet so close. But by the time she could reach it she would be gone. So, she let herself sink, unable to do anything, unable to act, immobile til fate. _What a sucky way to end... _she thought, grimly remembering. _If only I had a chance to save them...if only..._

Her wish was granted.

Suddenly, Nya felt something grasp to her shirt collar as her last bits of breath left her. Something pulled her up to the light, and it was fast. Nya felt the warm rays of the sun hit against her skin, bringing her eyes to open. "W-What...?" she questioned, surprised how she got here. Then she looked down to find herself on the back of a scaly creature, and then came a familiar roar, she lifted her head to meet the eyes of her lightning friend. She smile. "I-Its you!" she exclaimed. The dragon grinned, happy she remembered him and licked her with his tongue. Nya chuckled, "Ok, ok! S-Stop! (Laughs)" Her friend took a hint and stopped, staring at her with intent. Nya pet its soft head, "Sorry I couldn't find you...its just I've been through so much..."

Her eyes shone a bit, remembering Jay, but then soon died after realizing what had happened. The dragon looked at her concerned, Nya just laid on his head, a bit shaken up. "I-I couldn't save them...they've been taken...I was too late," she quivered.

The dragon looked at her shocked, then furrowed his eyes in fury. _I knew this wasn't going to end well _he thought. He set Nya down on his back to turn his head forward, Nya sat up, still cold. "W-Where are we going?" she asked.

The dragon didn't answer, it just simply spread its wings and took off. Nya held on tight, as her lightning friend sped off into the island alike the speed of a lightning bolt. Nya was careful to not fall off either, that could lead to serious injury or worse. Finally, her friend came to a stop in front of a group of trees, and at first, the girl was confused. "Why'd...why'd we stop?" she asked.

Her friend set her down, walking over to the trees, he then faced in the opposite direction and lifted his tail. Nya was about to question his motives until the dragon slammed his tail into the centered tree, making two Venomari fall out of it. Nya narrowed her eyes as she looked at the sleeping Lasha and Spitta. The lightning dragon snorted in their face, Lasha grumbled in sleep, "Ugh, Spitta...jeez, whenssss the lassst time you took a mi-"

He opened his eyes to meet the face of one angry dragon.

"AHHH," he screamed, like a girl.

Spitta woke up, "WHAT WHAT?!"

Nya eyed them with hatred, "You!"

The two venomari saw her and panicked, scrambling to their feet to attempt escape but was put to an end by Nya's friend, who caught them by the tail. Now the two venomari were hanging from their rear ends, just so Nya could have a good conversation. "H-HEY PUT US DOWN!" Lasha demanded. Nya crossed her arms and stared at the two in disgust, "So...your the reason why the Serpentine came to take my friends and family away?"

Lasha smiled nervously, "E-Ergh...well, not exactly."

"What exactly do you mean," Nya asked, getting more tense. Spitta bit his tongue, then snapped, "Why should we tell someone of the likesss of you?"

Nya narrowed her eyes, her blades appeared in her hands, just like that. The two froze, their eyes wide. Nya smirked at their reaction, "Alright snakes. Your going to tell me exactly what I need to know before I decide what to do with you, and if there's any sign of funny business, I'll get straight to the point with _these_."

She held her samurai blades tightly in her hands, Lasha and Spitta could see the blade tainted with blood, they shook. "Good, now talk away," Nya barked.

"Firsssst of all, it wasssn't our plan to begin with, we jussst came here to gain information! W-We didn't mean any h-harm!" Spitta sputtered. Lasha slapped him hard across the face, Spitta yelped, shutting up. Nya turned to Lasha, "and you?"

Lasha grit his teeth, "You cant make me talk, bitc-"

Before he even knew it, Nya's blade was just inches away from striking straight through Lasha's neck, the Venomari shut up instantly. "Listen here, bastard, I wasn't kidding when I said what I'll do with you, I'll literally cut through your throat right here, right NOW!" she screamed.

Lasha then grinned, "To think we helped you with that nobody."

Nya stared at him, completely puzzled, she shook her head and positioned the blade further enough to touch the snakes skin. "Speak clearly, snake," she spat.

Lasha grinned, "We helped you with that blue boyfriend of yourssss, didn't it occur to you ever sssso sssoon?"

Nya froze, she looked at him and tried to process what he had just told her. What did he mean by, he helped her and Jay? According to her...all good that's ever happened was...

Her eyes widened, "Y-You...you sent me those notes-"

"Actually, I did...a-and I wrote two for both of you to sssset up...sssomething nice, hehe," Spitta stated. Nya turned away, trying to take everything in...those notes, were neither from her or Jay...it was a setup to get them together, one of the Serpentines master plans, to try and drive them...apart. She now knew what had really occurred, what had really caused the problems...

Her and Jay's relationship.

This was all too much, Nya didn't want to think she and Jay were incompatible, she had certain feelings for him she herself wouldn't even admit, it was just too much after all they've been through for the past few days. Lasha couldn't help but flash a wicked smile, "Truth hurtssss, doessssn't it? Heheheh..."

Nya grit her teeth and lashed out at Lasha, the Venomari didn't even have time to react. Spitta watched in bleak horror as his friend became instantly slaughtered right in front of him, and at the hands of a furious samurai. Even Nya's friend seemed surprised, he always thought of Nya as sweet and caring, but like this? He found it both terrifying and...awesome.

Nya finished off Lasha, leaving him to rot on the ground, she then turned to Spitta who was still hanging by her friend's tail. "You," she growled. Spitta shook, afraid of what would happen next. Nya ordered for her friend to set him down, Spitta was dropped instantly. The soldier pried his hands away from his eyes to look around, puzzled. "Go, while your still alive...and be glad you don't end up like professor dick over here," Nya spat. Spitta nodded rapidly and took off into the trees. Nya then turned to her shocked lightning dragon friend, she furrowed her eyebrows into a worried glance. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she stated simply.

The dragon nuzzled its head against her, Nya smiled and stroked his snout. "I'm glad your still here...I just wish I had a chance to find the others." Her friend roared and picked her up, Nya was caught off guard. "Whoa WHOA," she gasped.

The lightning dragon set her on top of her back, before spreading its wings. Nya got the idea, she smiled, "You just read my mind. Hey! I just realized something, I didn't give you a name yet!"

Her dragon friend raised an eyebrow at the sudden thought.

Nya pat his scaly neck and smirked, "Well...you did zip around the island like electricity...how do you feel about, Bolt?"

Bolt, smiled.

The samurai grinned, "Alright, Bolt...lets go kick some snakes ass."


End file.
